Three Heads Are Better Than One
by Dave321
Summary: After figuring out the truth about what really happened, and that Rig was actually cloned, the latter returned back at the oil-rig platform, after being rejected in helping the ninjas, in hopes of reuniting with his friend Bass. Instead something different will happen to him and three individuals that will soon become his companions. Characters, except OCs, belong to Team Ninja.
1. Prologue - Everything is clear now

In an unknown place, possibly Donovan's hideout, all was secured by the guards, fully armed. There were some experiments in a few rooms, but in the cell-rooms there was someone laying on the ground unconscious. The figure appeared to be Rig. The fighter that worked in an oil-rig platform alongside his best friend, Bass. However, it was supposedly revealed that he was actually working for Donovan and his organization, MIST, and that the latter was even his 'father'. But, if all this was true, then why was he suddenly in a cell?

"Uhh...my head...!" Rig said.

All he could see after he slowly opened his eyes were some bars that was preventing him to go. He soon realized that he was in a cell and that shocked him a little. He also noticed that he was shirtless, save for his white pants, shoes and threads on his wrists and hands. His dark green hood-jacket was on the ground almost dirty. He kneeled down to pick up his filth-covered hoodie-jacket, while trying to concentrate in order to get a clear idea, on WHY he landed here and how all this could have possibly happened... he calmed down, while slightly rubbing the side of his skull with his hand, as his head was still aching.

"What is this place...? The last thing I could remember, was when I was in the bar, trying to prevent a girl in blue to leave the oil-platform without caution... on what could possibly lay ahead for her... but after that... I don't remember a damn thing..."

Then his eyes widened in shock as he, suddenly, now remembered what happened before he ended up there just as he cleaned his jacket and put it back on.

 **FLASHBACK**

In the Taylor's bar, Rig slowly stood up after being defeated by the clone female ninja who was impersonating Kasumi.

"Damn..! That pretty lady is tough...! I have to stop her as this is a very dangerous place for people like her..." He mumbled before, then, noticing that she vanished.

"Where did she go...!? Damn it...maybe I was being a little bit too harsh when I warned her." He added while feeling surprised a little.

Before he could get the idea of finding a way to follow her, he found himself surrounded by a group of clones of Hayate, Ayane and Kasumi. But these did not look like them at all. They actually had a look totally transparent, a green-blue color, appearing shiny and shimmery, like if it was made from liquid or gel, just like Alpha-152. And also a blue aura was in their body. Rig could only feel shocked and confused at the same time.

"What the hell..?"

The liquid beings started to attack him and he attempted to defend himself. He managed to take down some of them, but unfortunately more of them kept coming and he, in the end, got knocked down. The last thing he saw, before losing consciousness, was a white haired woman approaching him with an emotionless look before mumbling something that he didn't understand because he was pretty beat up and so, all he heard was just a noise.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Rig knew only one person, that had white hair like that and this cold-look being literally written down in her eyes. But before he could even set his thoughts straight, he heard clanking of metallic foot-steps behind him... and when he swiftly turned around, he saw two guard-robots opening the door to his cell. He already knew, these two weren't good news and much like he predicted, as soon as they entered his own cell, they activated their electric-shockers, before the Canadian eventually starts getting into his Taekwando stance.

"So my guess is, you two want to play with me. Fine, let me gladly assist you in that regard then!" He taunted.

He dodged an incoming electric slash-attack from one of the two guards, before then jumping over the shoulder of the one he just avoided and then quickly turned around to sidekick him into the robot's back.

"You're a little too late!"

That one kick was hard enough, to make the machine hit the wall in front of him. Rig got careless after that attack, and so suddenly his whole body began to shake and he screamed in pain and in anger because the other robot-guard hit him in the back with the electric-shocker. He eventually managed to use his own strength, despite the pain, to kick the other guard-robot in the face thus stopping him from electrocuting Rig.

"Grr...Attacking from behind is not very nice, you know?" Rig said.

He sensed the other one attempting to hit him and this time he dodged the attack before swiftly taking the electric-shocker from the robot and it with it.

"How does it feel to receive your same medicine?"

The robot shot down after that and no longer was active. Rig smiled at this before looking at the other one who was about to attack him.

"Come over here...I got something for you." He taunted once more.

Rig let his entire body bend backwards, in order to avoid getting cut with the knife of the robot, before doing a backflip and then jumping off of the bars to fly into the direction of the killer-machine. While he did this, he pulled the electrical shocker from his partner. Before the robot could even dodge the attack, it found itself getting electrocuted by Rig from above, who just flew pass him and rammed his weapon into the head of the guard. Afterwards, the other robot got shut down due to the electricity consuming it. Rig gave a grin at this before tossing the electric-shocker right at one of the robots before walking out of the cell and mocking the robots at the same time.

"Thanks for opening the door for me."

Now that he was out of the cell, he became serious as he took a look around him. The place was huge and he didn't know where to start.

"Man...where the hell am I? But, the real question is...how am I supposed to get outta here?" He whispered to himself.

He then heard metallic footsteps again. More robots were coming. This time, Rig decided to hide and try to not get detected. He hid behind two huge containers. He peeked to see the robots entering the cell to find any sign of him. He then looked on his right and found an air duct. He fought at first against his decision to enter that hole, as it could lead into a death trap, that might suck him deeper into the hole against his will. At the end of the day though, he finally made the decision to enter, despite the risks and shrugged it all off.

"Well, might as well commit suicide now, rather than letting these pieces of scrap-metal get me and perhaps letting me spend the rest of my lifetime in that accursed cell. Screw it, I guess."

He knelt down and grabbed the bars to remove them, so that the way could become free for him to crawl in. When he took a closer peek inside the dark, narrow path, he was already getting second thoughts about his decision to enter.

"Maybe Bass shall pay the hospital bill for me, the next time I run into him... if I can even make it out alive, that is. Here goes nothing!"

He inhaled, before sticking his head inside. He started to crawl once all of his body was inside and already has it hard since the path was tight and sometimes he hurt himself. He kept crawling slowly and without making any noise until he finally saw from a distance...other bars. That made him smile a little. He crawled closer and closer to the end of the air duct, and then raised his hand, while concentrating all his energy into this one punch, in order to break the bars open, and before he was about to let himself fall off the edge, he let his head pop out to look left and right to check, if there are any guards nearby... but there was nothing, thanks to his luck. So he crawled even more forward, before eventually letting himself drop down, landing perfectly on his feet, with no harm done.

"Well, THIS was an easier task than I expected. Whoever runs this place REALLY needs to get his game on, if he doesn't want an outlaw to ruin his party... like me." He chuckled to himself a little after saying this.

He then returned serious as he noticed that he now was in a place that looked like a laboratory. This kinda got him on his nerves as he shook his head and walked forward.

"Man, there's got to be a way out of here. I just hope I'm not too late."

Just after he said that...a sudden noise interrupted him. It came from up where some glass got shattered. A figure then showed up, afterwards, and landed on the laboratory right in front of Rig. It was a girl and he wore a black-ninja suit. When he noticed her, Rig immediately recognized her because she looked exactly like the one he encountered at the bar. However, he was unware that it was a clone because this one, instead, was the real Kasumi. She raised her head up to Rig, revealing a glare.

"You! Tell me where Donovan is! Right now!" She demanded.

When Rig inspected the real Kasumi with curious eyes, he became confused.

"Hey... aren't you that girl from the bar...? What are you doing here? Haven't I told you, to stay out of trouble? I mean-"

Before he knew it, he found himself getting uncomfortably pinned against the wall, with the brunette pressing her kunai against his throat, with an unusually deadly-serious look on her face.

"Don't you dare playing tricks on me! You can't fool me! You must be another one of Donovan's henchmen!" She said.

Rig then started to chuckle, as he somehow found it adorable, how this cute-looking ninja tried to threaten him, so even if he was in danger, he couldn't help, but raise his hands in defense of himself.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, cut me a break, will you? What's gotten into you, girl? Is that how you always treat somebody, that just got out of a damned prison cell?" He responded.

Kasumi did not like that kind of teasing, especially coming from somebody she believed had something to do with Donovan. She then noticed how he was weaponless and since Kasumi is honorable, she decided to only threat him with her kunai but not injure him with it. Rig then attempted to pull her away, but she teleported. That one didn't surprise him since he already saw that kind of thing when he fought the clone. He stood up and looked around to make sure he could sense her to avoid her next attack.

"Hey look lady...now's not really the time. Do you mind if you actually let me escape from this place?" He suggested.

Kasumi continued to communicate with him from the shadows.

"I can't remember telling you to leave. You're too dangerous to be let go." She warned.

The Canadian kind of expected her to say this and so he shrugged his shoulders, before yawning out loud in exhaustion.

"So you want me, as far as my completely worn brain-memory-span goes, huh? Fine, then why don't we settle this already? It's not like I am in a hurry of getting out of this place, definitely not..."

Before he could know, Kasumi was right there crouched in front of him before using her legs to kick him. Rig got hit as this was too unexpected. Just as he turned around, after the hit, he noticed Kasumi immediately dashing at him to attack. Rig immediately started to defend himself before also going to respond the attacks. He spoke at the same time.

"You know, I still remember the last time. See this as a sort of revenge, ok?" He told her.

"Here he comes..." Kasumi thought to herself as she then counters Rig's swift roundhouse kick with a kick coming from her and then jumps back with a somersault to then face him.

"Cutie, do me one favor and don't come later to me, crying your eyes out, because you've just been warned. I don't go easy on ANYONE..." Rig said while raising one leg in a bend way. "Want proof... then here is your proof!"

He jumped forward, attacking her with a swift kick from the right, which she countered, before Rig blocked her jab against his face, with his fist. He then jumped and did a corkscrew roundhouse kick. This time he hit her right in the face, thus having her entire body touch the floor. Rig smirked a little. He wasn't surprised, though, after he noticed her immediately standing back up and doing her fighting stance, as well as still showing a glare in her face.

"Grr…Don't think I forgot about what you did to my brother!" She angrily said.

Just as she and Rig clash with each other's attacks again, the sore tone in her voice rose higher.

"Donovan will be next, once I am done with you!"

However, Rig still couldn't understand, why she was acting this hostile in his presence and slowly but surely, lost his patience with her.

"Listen, I have no damn clue, what you are babbling about, but even if I don't have anything to do with this issue of yours that you seem to have with me, your little butt is still mine. Because I don't take losses from previous encounters very lightly sometimes, so let me gladly serve you in a silver tablet, if that's what you were asking for the whole time." He countered.

And with that he attempted to kick her forward in her body but she blocked it with her arms crossed together. While trying to hold it, she was confused in her thoughts after hearing what he said.

"How come he doesn't know anything...? No...he must be playing games with me." She said in her thoughts.

This however got her careless as Rig raised his other leg and kicked right in the cheek.

"Already had enough?"

"Never!"

Rig stepped back to avoid getting hit by Kasumi's feet, because she tried to hit him with both at the same time, while doing a handstand. Then he jumped back, in order to avoid getting hit again.

"For someone looks pretty like yourself, you sure are able to put up one good fight..."

That comment made Kasumi feel a bit strange. But just as she returned to remember what happened to Hayate last time when she intervened and she saw the man she's currently fighting, she lost all of her composure and became angry now.

"Enough playing around..." She coldly said.

Rig watched her gritting her teeth, noticing she was getting angry but he still smirked.

"You know something? You're right." He responded.

Kasumi got in her stance again ready to attack.

"Overconfidence is not winning a battle alone. You actually have to back up, WHY you are so confident in your skills. Because if you don't, this fight is as good as done. "

She, immediately, teleported and Rig immediately prepared himself to block her incoming attack, succeeding. Now Kasumi fought faster without any mercy and Rig hardly tried to keep up, even though at the same time he was enjoying this now.

"Now that's more like it...!" He said while panting.

However, just as he attempted to throw a side kick, Kasumi avoided in a fast way before getting behind him and wrapped her knees in his head to then make him crash against a wall. She then pinned him against the wall, while growling at the same time and threatening him again with the kunai.

"Since you still seem to deny anything I say... let me ask you..."

Her eyes shot wide open, as she kept going.

"…Who are you really?"

Rig panted a little as well as feeling beat up. However he still had strength and so he pulled her away from his with his foot and she then did a handstand to then facing him again with a glare.

"You could have asked that nicely...But I'll still tell you. Simply call me Rig..."

He panted again before becoming also a bit angry.

"Well...?! Are you happy now? Now let me ask... why this h-hostilty?"

Kasumi then put her kunai back into her pack, while still maintaining that solemn look on her face, as she began to speak again... but her thoughts were rudely interrupted, as suddenly three more ninjas broke through a gate, that was connected to the room... and before her stood now Hayate, Ayane and Ryu. Once Rig's gaze fell upon these three, he had to scoff to himself.

"Ohhh, we are getting some more unwanted company here..."

Kasumi was shocked at this a little as she thought that this was personal.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you that I would have dealt with Donovan myself." She protested.

"You are prolonging it way too much. And remember that I still have a promise to maintain." Ryu countered.

Kasumi looked at Ryu in a serious way. Ayane and Hayate had their eyes focusing on Rig who was getting up slowly as well as clutching an injured part of his body. He noticed the glare he was receiving from the two ninjas and he had to look at them in a confuse way before chuckling a bit.

"Guess I'm not very likeable to ninjas, eh?" Rig said.

Ayane clenched her fist in anger.

"This time you're not getting away, coward!"

"Wait, Ayane. I'll deal with him." Hayate said while turning his head to face Rig.

"You might have won last time, but don't think, you're getting away from me again! We still have some unfinished business, you and I."

Rig just stretched himself before shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, damn it, I guess? Don't have any clue, what you have against me, but I am not the kind of guy to decline any challenges... so without further ado..."

He widened his arms as a sort of taunt to induce someone to attack.

"...I'm ready."

Much to his shock, Hayate already dashed towards him and hit him with an elbow right in the cheek, hurling to the ground. Rig felt pain before noticing Hayate jumping in attempt to stomp him. Rig rolled away, thus avoiding it, stood up and attempted to hit Hayate with a combination of Takewondo kicks in which Hayate blocked them all with ease, before countering by smashing is palms to Rig's stomach and making his back hit the floor. Rig felt pain after that.

"Damn...he's faster than the cutie..." He thought.

Then he saw Hayate jumping up into the air to let his heel hit Rig's stomach, but the Canadian quickly used his hands to avoid that move, by doing a handstand and then jumped against the wall, only to then jump off of it to heel-kick Hayate instead, but he blocked it by crossing his arms together, before eventually jumping back and then wait for Rig's next move... which came quicker than expected. The Canadian has already dashed forward to throw a kick against his head, but Kasumi's brother blocked it and then rammed into Rig to prevent him from kicking him again. Just that, Hayate vanished and reappeared right behind Rig before smashing his hand on the neck. That one gave Rig a lot of pain as he grunted and fell in one knee.

"Last chance to tell us what you and Donovan are planning without harming you more." Hayate warned.

Rig, once more, had a confused look, but this time he meant it. He did not know what was going on.

"Heh...I'm s-sorry if I say this but...what are you talking about?"

Before he knew it, Rig found himself getting brutally pinned against the floor by Hayate, who first kicked him in the back to make his head hit the floor, before pinning him down with the same foot and then kneeling down to his height to speak closer to him with a somewhat angry expression.

"Don't even think of mocking us! We don't have time for this, now tell us everything, or... we will have to punish you!" Hayate threatened.

The pain in Rig's back became unbearable, to the point, where his breath became heavier and more desperate.

"What the f-! Stop this! W-What is-! Going on here...?!"

If there was something that Kasumi did not like to see was something like this. Even if the victim was someone considered 'bad', she never wanted to see them suffering like this. Sure, she would never forget what happened to Hayate when she was called for her help. However, since Rig kept denying anything that both she and Hayate claimed, she felt that something was not right. She closed her eyes before then looking at Hayate in an almost sad look.

"Hayate, let him go."

As soon as she spilled that, Hayate and Ayane look at her in shock, before her sister came over and started yelling at her, as if she was ready to punch her anytime.

"What did you just say?! This man there has kidnapped our brother and in the worst possible case, he might have even scratched off, because of him! Don't YOU dare defend him like that!" Ayane protested.

Kasumi wanted to yell back, but tried her best to maintain her calm composure.

"If he really is the one, we were looking for the whole time, then let me ask you: Why does he keep denying the facts we throw at him and act like, as if he doesn't know anything?" Kasumi asked.

Ayane, however, countered.

"BECAUSE HE TOYS WITH US, THAT'S WHY!"

But this didn't stop Kasumi.

"And in which position are YOU to judge that? Why don't we ask him in a polite way? Maybe then-"

"Oh, that's just so typical for you! Always so softy-softy and NEVER consequent! No wonder-"

Before their argument could go any further, Hayate interrupted the two.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU TWO!" He yelled.

Hayate then decided to let Rig go, which shocked Ayane, because he too started to have little doubts. The last time he fought, he was actually pained as he had a hard time in trying to keep up, but this time he actually fought without any trouble. He began being suspicious, as he watched Rig slowly going in on knee as well as panting in exhaustion.

"Guess we cannot get along, eh...?" Rig said.

Kasumi stepped in and spoke before Hayate could.

"What is the last thing you remember...?" She asked.

Ayane looked at her in confusion after she asked that question. Rig gave a very weak smile, while still being in pain.

"Well...the last thing I remember was when I-"

He got cut off after hearing a clap. Ryu sensed something coming in their way. He quickly drew his sword and saved both Kasumi and Ayane from getting cut by some incoming kunais that were flying to their directions.

"Something is approaching here." He said.

Just as Ryu said that, a group of ninja clones that had a resemblance of Hayate, Ayane and Kasumi only completely clothed in black, jumped in the place and surrounded the ninjas. The clap sound kept going on until he finally showed up. Once he arrived, Rig could only wide his eyes in absolute shock because the figure...was himself, only that he was shirtless and was wearing a black bandanna, black-and-grey striped pants along with chains in his wrists and black shoes.

"Wha...What the hell...!?" Rig said through his shock look.

His own voice from the figure began speaking while an evil-grin formed on his lips.

"Oh, nice job! You actually found my weak-self! Congratulations, you imbeciles." The Alpha clone taunted.

Kasumi's eyes narrowed immediately, since her suspicion just became reality. When she took a closer look at the Alpha copy of Rig AND the real Rig... she realized, why he was denying everything.

"So... I was right all along... he has been cloned too..."

"And apparently, he is not alone!" Ayane added.

"Everyone! Get together!" Ryu ordered.

Ryu, Kasumi, Ayane and Hayate began to fight off the clones just as they charged at them. While this happened, the Alpha-clone of Rig approached the real one who now lost his cool-behavior and became totally enraged as this meant a total insult to him.

"What kind of joke is this!?" Rig said in anger.

"You still don't get it? I'm the reason why you ended up here in the first place. I am...your replacement! My daddy, Donovan, just gave the order to get rid of you, and so I finally get to kill my weak-self. There's only a room for the two of us...and that room belongs to me." The Alpha-clone said.

"Heh…we'll see about that. There's only one real Rig here and that is me."

His Alpha counterpart could only chuckle evilly at this before looking at him with an evil grin.

"You won't be saying that again...once I'm through with you."

He prepared to raise his right leg to stomp him, but Rig let himself fall on the ground back first and crawling backwards in a quick, thus avoiding the hit. But this made his Alpha-counterpart laugh even more.

"Oh what's the matter? You have no strength left? Hehehe, do not spoil the fun."

"Hey...! that's my-"

He stopped once Hayate landed the middle between the two and facing the Alpha clone who smirked again as he folded his arms while Hayate stared at him in seriousness.

"What do we have here? My old buddy, from the last time."

Hayate turned his head to the real Rig and told him to get some cover. Rig had to smile at how nice Hayate was being to him now, even though he knew why and did what he said. The Alpha clone of Rig looked at Hayate with the same evil grin he showed to him last time.

"No matter where he will go...I will always find him. But now...it's better for you if you show me now your TRUE Mugen Tenshin." He taunted.

Hayate clenched his fist before getting in his usual fighting stance .

"And this time, the outcome will be different... especially for you!"

"Like the old ones would say: Acts speak more than words! But in your case, even that won't help yours. Hehehe."

And with that, Hayate and Alpha-Rig began to clash. Kicks and punches met as the two faced eachother in merciless fight. Just as Alpha-Rig attempted to kick Hayate, repeatedly, he spoke at the same time.

"You're lucky that this time we do not have any special traps just for you like last time. In fact our main objective is to get rid of my weak-self...but since you ninjas are here too, I guess I shall kill you as well. It's gonna be a great present for my father."

But the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan wasn't dumb, and so he just waited for the right moment for Alpha-Rig to become careless, so that he could launch right through him, so he decided to play this game with him.

"I have to genuinely admit... I underestimated you. At first, I thought you were some low-life, criminal scum, but taking a look back at my early mindset about you and your skills, I am now REALLY blown away." He said.

"Very well, so my guess is, you are finally realizing, that I am more than what meets the eye. You pretty much summed up my main objective in just a few words: Destroying all those, that could be a potential threat later on." The Alpha clone of Rig responded.

Hayate glared at him as the Alpha clone chuckled before charging at him and yelling. Hayate did the same and the two clashed once more. Hayate payed attention to every single attack that his enemy was attempting to throw at him. However, just as he was busy blocking the kicks, his head suddenly got forcefully hit by the chains.

"I guess it is time to play rough now." The clone said.

He jumped forward, to avoid getting kicked by Hayate with a roundhouse kick from the right and used this moment of confusion to grab the ninja by the neck, wrapping his both hands around his head, before eventually kneeing him in the gut, thus making him motionless for a short fraction of time... enough time, to actually get serious now. He jumped back, getting enough distance, so that his kicks could become more effective in damage, and then started bombarding Hayate with Taekwondo kicks up and down, but he stunned him again with an axe-like kick, before jumping up, while letting his entire body spin like crazy, only to then slam his foot against Hayate's head, making him fly away from him, letting him land against the metallic wall.

While Hayate growled in pain, the Alpha clone chuckled evilly again at this before folding his arms and smirking in an evil way.

"Hehe, is that all you have? Well, at least it was a warm up."

The real Rig watched it from behind and attempted to hit his copy. Unfortunately, his clone sensed him and quickly turned around and jumped to kick him in the face.

"You think I forgot about you?" The Alpha-Rig said.

Rig panted in anger as well as touching the part of his face where he just got hit…only to then chuckle.

"Well, too bad for you...because your 'precious' friends have been dealt with." He said.

Alpha-Rig became serious before slowly turning around and noticing, Kasumi, Ayane and Hayabusa taking out the remaining clone-henchmen before slowly approaching him with a glare in their eyes. Alpha- Rig slowly walked backwards to where he arrived before stopping and laughing.

"You idiots! You fell right into another trap that me and my father planned...since your arrival was pretty much predictable." He said.

The ninjas widened their eyes before a voice started to take over. It belonged to Donovan himself.

"I wonder who actually thought that this was my hideout? Helena? Tsk, if so then I'm not surprised. She fell for it just as I calculated, same for all of you."

Then they realized, the voice came through a huge screen, that just descended from above and in the video, they saw Donovan, sitting close to his desk, with his trademark mask on, speaking through the microphones of the screen.

"Donovan!" Kasumi shouted in anger.

"Oh, but do not worry, all this was part of my plan: To lure you in and let you face the harsh reality of you being trapped in here!" He concluded his little speech.

He pressed a button, that caused a time to appear on the screen. Afterwards the Alpha clone of Rig laughed again before running away. The real one used his strength to stand up and chase his clone, but failed as the door shut right before he could follow him. He smashed his fist on the wall before crawling on his knees as well as growling. The ninjas looked around and noticed all the doors being closed just as the time kept going on to reach zero.

"We have to leave this place before it blows up! Hurry!" Ayane said.

Hayate and Ryu nodded, except Kasumi who looked at the real and pained Rig before running towards him and tried to help him up.

"Here, let me help you. We'll get you out of here!"

This sudden change of heart of the same person, that just a few moments ago, wanted to punish him for the "crimes" he committed, despite the fact, he was not the responsible one and she should have realized this much earlier, gave the Canadian a good laugh.

"Oh, you figure this much? That SURE was quicker than a snail could make his way back home!"

"Quit it with the jokes already! Time is not on our side right now, so get on with it!"

Their little conversation got interrupted by an irritated Ayane who yelled at them.

"Hey! Stop babbling and let's get outta here unless you want to die!"

Rig attempted to get up with Kasumi's help while having curious look on Ayane.

"You know, that lady sure doesn't like to have good manners, eh?" He silently said to Kasumi in which she did not respond.

Rig then decided to return to the current situation and looked at the time that was about to ran out. Now his heart started beat fast and kinda looked in panic.

"You ninjas...since you have that teleportation ability...maybe you could use it to get all of us out of here...or you have a better plan?" He asked.

Ayane had to smirk in a confident way and since she doesn't trust Rig entirely yet, she had to leave a rude remark.

"We can only get on with our idea of a plan, when you shut your mouth for a few minutes. We may have rescued your ass, but to me... it does not mean anything."

Hayate quickly attempted to cool her off.

"That's enough, Ayane."

"Speak for yourself. You're the one, who got fooled first by this guy. I don't have to hear that from YOU, alright?"

"I didn't fool anyone..." Rig said as he looked confused.

Ayane looked at him with a glare and Rig simply rolled his eyes in annoyance. Hayate and Hayabusa focused in finding a way in order to get out of the place in time. The leader of the Mugen Tenshin looked at the air duct of where Rig arrived and pointed at it.

"Let's use that air duct. It could get us close to the exit, quick!"

Hayabusa, Hayate and Ayane immediately jumped at the air duct and began crawling inside in a fast way. Rig could only wide his eyes a little.

"Oh geez, not again. Also, that one leads to the cell-room."

"And that is where we arrived first! The exit is right near there! C'mon, let's go." Kasumi told him.

"My body is sure to hate me later..."

Kasumi and Rig went to the hole, but since Rig wanted to be nice, he let Kasumi crawl in first.

"Ladies' first."

Kasumi blushed immediately after hearing that, but then she returned serious and immediately began to crawl inside. Rig noticed her blushing and he smirked at it.

"Well, that's a good start."

Rig then began to crawl inside as well and, once he did, he shocked himself because he noticed Kasumi crawling very fast and was almost already at the end of the air duct. He then returned to smile since he knew that she and the others were ninjas so for him it was not surprising. Rig then tried to crawl faster but once he did, he felt his knees hurt because he wasn't very 'skilled' at something like this. Once he finally arrived at the end, he felt his arms being pulled over by both Kasumi and Hayate.

"What the-!?" Rig said all of sudden.

He fell to the ground after being pulled out by the two ninjas and groaned a bit in pain.

"Arh! Warn me first...!"

But despite the pain, Rig knew, they were in a hurry, so Kasumi helped him up and all five ran to the exit. While they did so, Rig complimented the brunette again.

"You really let your good-hearted side get the hold of you, way too easy... it's almost dangerous."

However, the response he got from Kasumi was unexpected to him.

"Please, concentrate on getting out of here, not on me!"

"Yeah…you're right. "

Just as they returned exactly to the place where the ninjas arrived...they noticed the door is closed as well. Ayane clenched her fist in anger.

"Damn it...!" She said

Hayabusa decided to use his technique as he stepped in and focused himself. He closed his eyes before placing his hands together and forming a Ninpo technique that was similar to the 'Torn Sky Blast'. The beam was then released by his hands and it totally destroyed the door that lead out of the laboratory. Rig was impressed by the move and smirked.

"Oh, I smell some freedom."

Just after he said that, everyone got alerted as everything started to crawl.

"We will never make it if we just run. Let's go!" Hayate said.

Hayate, Ayane and Ryu jumped in their typical ninja-way and went very fast. Kasumi looked at Rig in a determined way.

"Quick, hold on me tight!"

This made Rig laugh and as he approached her. He couldn't help, but show a cocky sneer. He then wraps his arms around her neck, while she leaps him to carry him 'bridal style'.

"So it's me, who will be 'damsel in distress' this time, eh? What irony. Maybe next time, how about switching roles? That way, I can repay you fairly."

Kasumi tried hard not to blush and still remained focused on getting away. She then finally began to jump from place to place out of the laboratory and just when the two were finally out, they noticed Ryu, Hayate and Ayane waiting for them in a forest that was far away from the laboratory. When they reunited with them, Rig released Kasumi, even though he was enjoying holding her, and they looked the place finally blowing up.

"That was close." Hayate said.

Ryu nodded, before doing handsigns, that signify a jutsu for escape.

"Now then: Let's get back to the base and take the prisoner along."

Hayate and Ayane nodded, before doing handsigns themselves. Rig looked at them in a strange way before Kasumi also did the handsigns. He softly touched her shoulder while trying to ask what they were doing but, before he could know the five teleported and landed soon after in Helena's ship. Rig got confused and shocked himself.

"The hell...!?"

Then he realized that they used the teleportation and Rig was near them and so he disappeared along with them and he kinda smiled before wondering why they couldn't have done that before where everything was about to blow up in the laboratory. Then Helena and Bayman walked over to the five and were confused at first before demanding some explanations.

"You've arrived. Have you finally dealt with Donovan?" Helena asked.

Kasumi looked to the ground in shame before shaking her head and felling disappointed and a bit angry.

"No...he fooled us."

Helena sighed a bit frustrated before giving a look to the one who was with the ninjas.

"Hey, I remember you. You're that woman that announced that tournament?" Rig said.

Helena felt confused at this point before looking at the ninjas again.

"Who is he?" Helena asked.

"He was a prisoner of Donovan. We freed him and took him with us." Hayate responded.

This made Bayman raise his eye-brows in suspicion.

"He was a captive...? Does it also mean... he possesses information about Donovan?"

"If so, then we better interrogate him." Helena concluded.

With that being said, Helena and Bayman guided the five inside the ship. Since Rig was still a bit injured, Helena ordered Bayman to give him some medical attends. Rig felt a bit pleased at this, while Helena began to question what he remembered.

"Oh well...It's not that I know who this Donovan is, nor what he wants to do. The only thing I remember was when I was at the Taylor's bar where me and my friend Bass work..."

Helena raised her eyebrows because she has been to that bar too where she met Kokoro, Bass...and Christie. Rig then made a gesture to Kasumi.

"...And she was right there wandering around. I tried to warn her that the bar is not very safe by simply going further all alone...but she didn't listen and she attacked me and I had to defend myself. But in the end she had the upper hand."

Kasumi became very confused at all this as she simply shook her head in denial.

"I've never been in this 'bar'...And I've never met you there." She said.

Rig's eyes wide a little, but after having seen, what Donovan against the ninjas, not so long ago, he came to the conclusion.

"Then this confirms... it was a clone. Created by this Donovan. And when I want to be frank, I STILL don't understand, what this masked son of a bitch wants from me... and even if I do know, I still wouldn't get it entirely... it's not like I possess anything of any value, that I can think of... or do I?"

All of this gained all of Helena's attention and so she wanted to know more.

"Is there something else that you remember? What happened after you failed stopping that clone?" She asked.

"Well...I got surrounded by some liquid beings that looked creepy as hell! They attacked me too...and they beat the crap out of me. The last thing I saw, afterwards, was that white haired woman walking towards me and looking at me with that serious look. It was the same woman who went to the bar a few days ago where she talked as if she knew me before, but I didn't remember meeting her in the first place. She even 'tested' me in a fight before disappearing soon after. After I lost conscious...I woke up in that cell from that place that now has been blown up." Rig explained.

When he mentioned something about a white-haired woman, Helena immediately knew, who he was referring to... and it turned her mildly serious facial expression into an ice-cold one.

"Christie..."

"Huh? Don't tell me, you know this person? "

"I know her all too well."

After hearing all the explanation, the ninjas finally learn how the situation was.

"So, everything is clear now. She wanted to test you because Donovan, somehow, was watching the whole situation. And after that, Donovan wanted to capture you and make a clone of yourself...which was the one that me and Ayane confronted. " Hayate said.

While the conversation between the ninjas and Helena went on, Rig left the room to go out and take in some fresh air... and he took a seat, close to the pool... he took a look at his open palm... he was confused. Up until now, he simply had no clue, as of what exactly Donovan wanted from him. And to add more insult to injury. He didn't know that much about himself to begin with. So many questions unanswered. Just after he was in silence, it all broke when someone called him and this time by his name...and it was Kasumi.

"Rig."

He turned around and smirked after she approached him.

"Already learnt my name, eh?"

However, Kasumi looked down in sadness before looking back at him full of regret.

"I just wanted to tell you...that I'm sorry...for accusing you to be Donovan's henchman. I never thought that you would have been cloned...like I was more than once." She told him.

Rig scoffed, before leaning against the wall with a smirk.

"Apology accepted... or maybe not really, because this means, you and me are pretty much in the same boat. So better save it for later, when we are done with Donovan."

The brunette ninja was beginning to feel really annoyed at his behavior, but at the same time, she found it quite charming... so she had to ask in curiosity.

"Have you always been so full of yourself?"

"Hm?"

"How can you be so cocky, after having been captured by one of the most dangerous men in the world?"

"Dangerous? Well he might a bit smart, but in the end he's simply a coward. Once you find out where he hides, he's done for sure, believe me."

But Kasumi still looked serious as she looked somewhere else.

"I wish it was that easy." She said quietly.

Rig then changed topic as he now became a bit curious.

"You know, we know each other for a little while and...I still haven't caught your name yet."

Kasumi had to blush, because she completely forgot to introduce herself properly... so she put her hands behind her back and let one foot rub the floor repeatedly in a shy way.

"My name is... Kasumi."

"Heh, your name doesn't sound too shabby. Kasumi, now that I seem to slowly become part of this group... Can I assist you?" He asked.

Kasumi wide her eyes before simply becoming a little bit unsecured.

"Oh, about that..."

She then returned serious before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry...but it's better if you stay away from all of this. The last thing we need are regular people who could die easily by Donovan's hand. What you saw, when you got captured, was simply a taste. Like I told you, Donovan is a dangerous man."

Despite Rig feeling a bit disappointed, he still had to smirk a little.

"You're worried about me? How cute..." He said before folding his arms trying to remain serious.

"In case you haven't realized it yet... I am no rookie. Defending myself is a complete no-brainer. I mean... you saw me going all out on you, without even breaking a sweat, so... I gotta say, I am a little disappointed, at how low you think of me already."

Kasumi didn't say anything but still looked unsecured before Hayate, Ayane, Ryu, Helena and Bayman reunited with them.

"Alright, we now understood everything. You're free to go." Helena told Rig.

Ayane then looked at Rig once more with a confident smirk.

"However, If I discover that you were tricking us and you're actually working for Donovan... you're a deadman. You got that?"

"Ayane, stop it." Hayate said.

Rig simply chuckled at that remark before looking at Kasumi.

"Is she always like this?" He asked.

"Actually, not really, but when it comes to newcomers, yes. But you will get used to it, before long." Kasumi responded.

Rig threw a confident sneer at Ayane, which she countered with her own. Afterwards he returned to the current situation.

"But jokes aside... I am actually interested in offering my assistance in your mission of taking down that masked prick."

The ninjas looked at each other, except Kasumi who was looking at the sea in a determined look.

"I'm sorry...but this is my fight. I will defeat Donovan at any cost. I do not want anyone involved with this. I'll make sure that Donovan will never go and capture other people to make clones...like he just did to you, Rig. Donovan started it with me...and I'm going to end it by stopping him once and for all." She said.

Rig folded his arms as he scoffed.

"I don't know you for too long, but already... for someone, who wants to save the world, your performance is quite lackluster. Who said, you HAVE to fight alone? Not saying, that I ever did that, but still."

He was met with no response and that made Rig slightly mad, because he had to suffer, just as much as Kasumi did, when she was first cloned. And to see her putting her problems over the ones from others, disgusted him to death and so he approached her and raised his voice a little in an angry manner.

"So that's how this goes, huh? Just for your information, Kas! I was cloned too, and you think I am totally fine with what he did?! Hell no, missie! If anything, I am certainly now more keen on forcing him to his knees than ever before! And did anyone ever tell you, that watching you take all the burden of this entire mess on your own shoulders, is really cringe-worthy and self-centered?"

"Hey! Watch your tone!" Ayane yelled at him.

Hayate, however, put one arm to Ayane to prevent her approaching the two. Kasumi, despite feeling remorse about angering Rig like this, still didn't want to change her mind. Helena then went to them and looked a little bit concerned.

"Well, but we still have to find some clues about Donovan's true hideout." Helena said.

"Well, good luck with that, 'cause it might take longer than you actually wish for..."

Rig threw one last glimpse at Kasumi and glared at her before making his way past the entire crowd. Helena yelled after him.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere, where the only company I have is myself. I've had enough of ninjas for the day."

That, somehow, made Ayane chuckle while the others simply stared at him in seriousness. Helena sighed before guiding Rig to the Helicopter platform where there was pilot, that was replacing Zack after a little accident the latter had, near the chopper.

"Then allow him bring you back in city...or-"

"I'm going back to the bar at the oil-platform. Hopefully Bass is there too." Rig said.

With that being said, Rig hopped in and the pilot simply shrugged and hopped in as well, ready to drive. After Rig told the pilot where he wanted to go, the chopper took-off and flew away. Kasumi watched this and still looked sad before her brother approached her.

"Everything alright, Kasumi?" Hayate asked.

"I-I...well, sure I must to stop Donovan once and for all without anyone being involved...but still, I didn't want him to react like that. I...I just want to save you all before things get worse. I want to prevent Donovan from capturing other people to make clones, since this, most likely, is what he wants."

Hayate folded his arms and looked serious.

"If you want, I can go and meet up with Rig...and I'll try to explain your reasons and why he needs to stay safe for the moment while you try to locate Donovan and finish him."

Kasumi sighed before looking at her brother with a concerned smile.

"Thanks, Hayate."

Although, the leader had to be honest about Rig's words. So he closed his eyes before reopening them revealing a very serious look.

"But I must admit, he wasn't completely in the wrong, with what he was talking about you doing all this, all on your own. Alone, it won't be easy... and I understand your concern about me and the rest of our clan and anyone else involved with Donovan, but you have to keep one thing in mind... we are not weak. We can defend ourselves and we certainly would never let Donovan win again... we only failed last time, because we were too naive and unexperienced. But now we can do this."

Kasumi kept remaining silent before speaking, all of sudden, while still having her eyes still locking the sea.

"Can you do me a favor, Hayate? If you really go and meet up with Rig...try to keep him and anyone close to him safe...while I'll help Helena, her bodyguard, Ayane and Hayabusa in figuring out where Donovan's true hideout could be."

This, somehow, made Hayate smile because it reminded him of when Ryu promised him to watch over her sister.

"Alright, I will." He said with a nod.

He turned his attention to Ayane and Ryu.

"Ayane, Ryu. All of you remain here with Kasumi, while I will go to follow the new fellow in our party and meet up with him on the said oil-platform. I wish you, and the rest of you, the best of luck on finding Donovan soon. Can I count on you?" He told the two.

Ayane remained confused about Hayate's decision.

"Why would you even go to him? He's safe now and he's back to where he was. Shouldn't you actually stay with us and help us try to locate that scum of Donovan?"

"Ayane, please. I've been entrusted for this." He added.

Upon hearing that, Ayane widened her eyes and looked to Kasumi. She rolled her eyes since she quickly understood what he meant. Afterwards, Ayane walked to Helena and Bayman as they return back inside.

"Alright, good luck Hayate." Ryu said.

Hayate nodded before his close friend followed the others. Kasumi then slowly turned around to follow Ryu inside before stopping and looking at her brother who simply smiled at her. She gave a weak smile in return and walked away, before Hayate looked to the sea with a determined look.


	2. The Beginning

"Here we are, man. "

"Yeah, thanks for the ride. "

The pilot nodded as Rig, exited the chopper who just landed at destination. Which was the oil-rig platform. The place where the hood boy grew up and was respected by his fellows in his work. After being rejected in helping his new 'friends', the ninjas, in dealing with their threat, Rig had only one wish. And that one, was to reunite with his best friend, the wrestling legend, Bass Armstrong.

"Rig, dude! You're back! " A worker said.

"We missed you buddy! " Another one joined.

Rig formed a smile between his lips as he gladly went to greet his fellows.

"Damn, it has been a while, hasn't it? Where's Bass? Is he here with you? " He asked.

The workers sadly had to shake their head.

"Sorry, man. Bass hasn't shown his face since the last two weeks. From what I understood, he returned to wrestle in the ring, along with his daughter. " One of the workers said.

Rig was surprised. He didn't expect for his friend to return to wrestling, immediately after he watched that clip of his daughter making an announcement about becoming a governor... so he whistled in amazement and shrugged.

"Well, ain't surprised... whenever something comes up, that comes with the term 'daughter', he is outta here..." He said before laughing in attempt to try to lighten up the mood. "Who cares, he is sure to come back, once he hears these news of me having returned, alive and new."

He then went to do fist-bumps with the other workers before promising to resume what he lost in the work...after he took a beer in the good ol' bar he constantly spent time with Bass during breaks. Once he was inside, he noticed the people that were there enjoying themselves, some playing with their phones, playing pool and so on. This brought a smile to the Canadian.

"Oh yeah, it's good to be back home."

He approached the stool before waving the bartender who waved back.

"Good to see you again, boy." The bartender said.

Rig simply showed a smug before ordering a beer. While doing this, he put on the TV to the music channel to listen to the music. The song that started to play was "Where did the angels go" by Papa Roach.

"Hmph, not bad." Rig said.

When his beer arrived, he immediately popped it open and took a long sip from it, before groaning in pleasure from the refreshing taste.

"Oh yeah, this is the stuff, man... there is no place like home."

The bartender chuckled before telling him to enjoy it. Rig began to drink his beer and everything for him felt just like the first times he started to work in the platform. Lots of memories of when he first met Bass, how the two became friends and how the two sometimes got into fights due to Rig's behaviour. The latter had to chuckle upon remembering that last thing. He turned around, still on his seat, to look at the people talking to eachother. He grinned at all this before drinking the beer. Suddenly at unexpectedly, a voice interrupted his moment.

"Hey."

Rig stopped drinking before looking confused and then looking at the figure that was standing right in front of him. It was none other than one of the ninjas, or better yet, the leader of the Mugen Tenshin Clan, Hayate. Rig expected the worst with this guy, once he showed his mug around anywhere, but this time... it felt more like, he came by himself with nobody else, so this concluded for Rig one thing... he wanted some company. So he raised his beer bottle and yelled out to Hayate in a relaxed tone.

"Heeey, what brings you here? Care for a little drink with me, under four eyes?"

Hayate had to grin a little before raising his hands and shaking his head.

"No, thanks."

Rig's reaction was simply to shrug before resume to drink.

"Whatever. Have a sit."

Hayate did so as he sat down in the stool next to him. While he looked at the people around them, Rig began to talk.

"So, what can I do for ya?" He asked with a wink.

Hayate knew that Rig would probably laugh at him if he told him the reason why he came back to him, but he didn't mind.

"Well, let's say that while my allies are busy in try to locate Donovan...I've been entrusted to watch over you."

That made Rig raise his eye-brows, as he didn't expect this.

"Don't tell me... that brunette ninja, told you to do that...?" He said.

Hayate had to show an awkward grin.

"In my defense, it was also partly MY decision, alright? Don't get the wrong idea."

Rig chuckled as he wasn't in a bad mood anymore, now that he was back home.

"Yeah, right. I totally believe you. Hm-hm."

Hayate remained in silence before becoming serious about the situation.

"You know that Donovan might still be looking for you and will try to capture you the same way you decribed to me and to the others back in the ship. I'm here to make sure it doesn't happen again." The ninja said.

Rig scoffed a little before closing his eyes and looking relaxed as if nothing feared him.

"He, along with his bitch haired woman, doesn't scare me. I mean, they could literally have a butter-knife close to my nuts and they STILL wouldn't scare me at all." He told him.

"This is not something to joke about. " Hayate countered.

Rig simply looked at him in seriousness before putting the now empty bottle away.

"Listen, man... do I look like a helpless little infant to you? Wasn't our first fight enough to prove to you and your lovely fellows, that I am capable of defending myself?"

"And if you are so strong... how come, you STILL landed down there regardless?"

That question that Hayate just asked made Rig narrow his eyes before looking down. He still remembered how he got knocked down and so he sighed in an annoyed away.

"Damn...sometimes, you're right."

But then the Canadian smiled as the only thing he wanted right now was to forget everything since he knew that most likely Donovan wouldn't immediately try to capture him again. He began to stand up.

"Tell you what: The least I can do is having fun...and since you're here when the only task to watch over me...about we have some fun? Like playing some pocket billiards?" Rig asked.

Hayate jumped off of his stool, before shrugging in a somewhat bored way.

"Is there anything speaking against this idea?"

"Nope. You're in, buddy."

And before the two knew it, they were already busy trying to get each of their own work down, quicker than the other... but then Rig had to smirk a little, as he reminisced of Hayate's relative, Kasumi, just as he prepared the 8-ball on the table before taking the two cue sticks.

"You know... for someone, who worries way too much... I actually kinda find her hot... what was her name again, Kasumi...?" Rig asked.

Hayate raised one eyebrow at the way Rig just viewed her sister. However, he isn't the type of overprotective guy and so he just chuckled a little.

"Well...she may be quite easy on the eyes, but she isn't someone you could just take lightly you know...even if she shows kindness and worries too much." Hayate said.

Rig approached the ninja and gives him one of the two cue sticks.

"Yeah...she already proved that to me. So, shall we begin?" The Canadian asked.

Hayate slowly took the cue stick before looking at it and then with a confused look as he knew that what he was about to ask was a little bit embarrassing...at least for him.

"Umm...forgive my ignorance...but can you explain to me how this 'game' works?"

Rig's eyes shot wide open, when he heard that and he had to laugh a little.

"You're kidding me? You don't know how to play billiard? OK then, Asian Hill-Billy, then let me give you a hand. Watch."

And with that, Rig started explaining the rules of billiard... and he then showed Hayate on how to grab hold of the stick properly, before giving the white ball a strong push.

"And just so you know... the white ball is only for letting the other balls get into these holes on each corner of the table. The longer it takes you to bring all eight balls down there, the lower your chance for victory becomes, but I think, you can already imagine it, can you?"

Hayate folded his arms, while holding his cue stick on his right hand. He showed a slightly confused look but at the same time nodded, giving the impression that he kinda understood.

"I see..."

Rig had to grin at Hayate's almost confused look, and so he decided to start first as he placed the white ball.

"How about I start first, so that you can have a look in how we must push this little baby here?"

Rig ducked forward and pointed his stick directly at the front of the white ball... and then after three feints, he hit the ball right into the 8-ball in the middle, causing them to spread all across the board... which surprised Hayate and made him even more confused.

"The balls didn't even get close to all these holes..." The ninja said.

"Uhhhh... you do know, that I said, you can try as much as many turns you need, until all of them are sacked in... but in-between, we have to exchange positions..." Rig responded.

Then Hayate reflected in what Rig told him when he explained the rules before coming to one conclusion.

"So in order to win, we must push the colored balls into the holes by using the white one. And the one who will finish it first, wins. And since now none of them went to the holes...I guess it's my turn?" Hayate asked.

However, his concentration was completely interrupted by a loud voice coming from the other end of the bar. And the voice wasn't by itself, at it seemed to have an entire gang with it. A gang full of drunken workmen... and when Rig heard them, he immediately turned around, feeling very displeased about this.

"Howdy, holy-molys! Where is the parteh?!" one of the drunk men yelled.

"Not good..." Rig whispered to himself.

Hayate immediately ignored the game he and Rig were playing and soon focused on the situation since he could see the Canadian feeling alerted.

"You know these people?"

"Well, not exactly. Only that sometimes people like those come to this place and immediately start harassing people, thus causing trouble. Last time, me and Bass decided to ignore it...but this time...I guess I shall do something. I think, it's better you leave the talk to me..." Rig responded.

Suddenly, one of the drunk men threw a bottle in Hayate's direction, but Rig was fast to react, as he jumped over to the other side of billiard table, only to then smash the bottle, before it could reach the ninja.

"...or should I say, rather leave the kicking to me."

Hayate felt this impressed after this sudden save from the Canadian that it already gave him a chance to trust him even more. Before he knew, Rig was already fighting off the drunk men who were responding to the attacks, even if their acknowledge in combat is limited. Hayate noticed that as he quickly went to aid Rig.

"Isn't there another way to cool off these people without fighting them?" Hayate asked.

"Dude, they're drunk. They do not know what they are doing. This is the only way to cool them off." Rig told him.

Hayate sighed as he blocked a lame punch from one of the drunks and took him down with ease, but without hurting him too much.

"Very well... if you say so..."

Then both began beating the ever-living daylights out of these drunks and before long, all drunks were floored and Rig stretched his right arm and had to show a little smirk to the ninja.

"Looks like, you still seemed to have done your homework..." The Canadian said.

Hayate raised his eyebrows while grinning a little. The two did not break out a sweat since this felt like a warm-up for the two. However, the leader of the Mugen Tenshin Clan could see how hard Rig was going on the drunk people.

"You went all out. There was no need, you know."

All Rig could do after that, was simply putting his palm on Hayate's shoulder.

"I bet, you have never fought against drunk people, have you? Piece of advice: They are relentless. Don't give them ANY opportunities, otherwise, holding back is going to bite you back in the ass, trust me." He said.

Just as the bartender watched this in disapproval since he hated to see fight being started in his bar...a sudden male voice interrupted.

"Incredibile."

Rig and Hayate felt confused at this voice since they could hear it clearly. The person was right near them. Once they turned to him, the person revealed to be almost obese and had a long beard and had a business suit.

"You two are just what I was looking for!"

Both fighters were puzzled at what this man just said.

"Uhhh... do we know you?"

"Who are you?"

The almost fat-man chuckled before wrapping one arm around Rig's shoulders.

"Of course not. My name is Riccardo, I come from Italy. But simply call me 'Rick'." The man said.

Rig and Hayate could only look at eachother confused before resuming to gaze at this man.

"And why are you saying that-"

"Wait wait, let me get to that part. I am here for one job only. I'm here to clean the trash in the streets as well as elsewhere like here for example. But I need people who can fight, that know how to defend themselves. And just after I saw the way you just knocked down these idiots...it appears that luck has found me!" The Italian said.

Hayate and Rig, again looked at eachother in a confuse way again. Riccardo then put his other arm around Hayate's shoulders before Rig tried to get to the point.

"So...you're asking us if we would like to collaborate with you in fighting crime or something like that? What are you, a vigilante?"

Riccardo nodded.

"What if we decline?" Hayate said.

Riccardo then had a disappointed expression before releasing his arms from the two fighters shoulders.

"Then I'm afraid, the streets as well as other places will know fear. You do not want this to happen don't you? You know that the police sometimes is not enough to stop this. I can pay you if you cooperate with me."

Rig raised one eyebrow.

"Payment, huh...? Well, being financially broke is the very least I need right now, so... what are your thoughts?"

His troubled gaze fell upon his new ninja partner and the response was a little surprising to him.

"YOU can do that, if you feel like it, I am not holding you back... as for myself, I have no interest in joining your arms. I already have a job, that involves judgement, so..." Hayate said.

Rig smiled before turning to Riccardo.

"Oh well, I would probably get bored since Bass is not gonna return anytime soon...fine I guess I-"

Before he could finish, the Italian tapped Rig's shoulder and smiles giving him a paper with his phone-number.

"That's what I like to hear, kid! Here's my number. Give me yours and I'll call you when I have a task for you! "

Rig sighed before having no choice but to show his own phone number. Riccardo immediately took note before smiling once more.

"See you soon my new trash-cleaners! Let's bring some justice!"

And with that, the Italian walked away from the bar, leaving a confused Rig who gazed at the number on the paper and then to Hayate.

"I don't know about you, but this guy kinda gives the impression of a fraud."

Hayate shrugged and looked serious at the same time.

"Hm. Possibly... I mean, judging by the way, how penetrating he was with his own request of us becoming part of his own group of "trash-cleaners" and how he started nagging us about it, completely out of the blue like that... maybe it's best, if we keep an eye on him." The ninja said.

"You sure? 'Cause he looked like the kind of guy, that only has the best interests for all of us in mind, at least to me... thinking back from my perspective... guys like these were like a literal gold-mine..." Rig responded before thinking of what they should do. He wandered around a little before stopping and looking at his new companion.

"How about this: Let us, at first, try to ignore it...but if this person really calls me...then we'll do what you suggested. Keep an eye on him."

"Roger that..." Hayate said.

Rig then went to take the two cue sticks and again he offered one to Hayate.

"You still feel like continuing with our billiard match?" He asked.

Hayate had to chuckle at this before finally show a full light smile before Rig and nodding.

"I haven't even tried it yet...so why not?"

"That's what I'm talking about. C'mon."

Afterwards, the two resumed playing the billiard match...after witnessing the drunk people awkwardly walking away as well as throwing fishy comments. The two fighters could only stare at them in a strange way.

"This isn't the first time that in this bar, strange things happen?" Hayate asked.

Rig had to facepalm.

"Dude, you have no idea."


	3. The Enemy Within

It was a moonlit night on the oil platform... the Canadian, Rig, just got done taking a shower after another hard day of work on his beloved oil platform and he let himself collapse on his bed, until he heard the door knock.

"Rig, are you there?"

The voice belonged to none other than his new partner and personal bodyguard, sent by Kasumi, Hayate.

"Yup. The shower is now all yours, I am finished! Come in!" Rig responded.

And without hesitating, Hayate entered the bathroom and after getting in and closing the door behind him, while letting the hot water run down his muscles, he looks at the hose in a way, as if we was sunk in deep thoughts. That Riccardo man, which he and Rig encountered today... he simply didn't feel so sure about this whole ideal with Rig helping some kind of random stranger.

"Maybe I am the only one, who is keeping this unpopular point of view under examination, but... that "vigilante" doesn't really make the impression of being trustworthy... perhaps, it's just me, but then again... why now?" Hayate said in his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Rig, already in his usual outfit, returned to the Taylor's bar who was just about to close.

"Sorry, Rig. But we are closing, so no beers." The bartender warned him.

Rig gave an annoyed expression as he sat on the stool.

"Oh c'mon now, man. Just one...I need to feel refreshed before other strange things could happen to me."

The bartender remained in silence before sighing and taking the bottle.

"Sometimes I wonder why you never get drunk..." He told him.

He opened it for him and just the loud pop made Rig even more thirsty. The Canadian then took the bottle and took a huge sip from it.

"I have control over my powerful urges, don't YOU worry, buddy... this one is clean." Rig said before starting to drink it.

The bartender folded his arms and looked serious while waiting for Rig to finish. Rig kept drinking, as well as doing pauses to catch some air before resuming, and then finally the bottle is empty. After quickly paying, The Canadian started to feel a bit tired.

"You know something? I need to get some sleep. It's pretty late." He said while letting out one loud yawn from himself before leaving the bar.

"See ya around..."

"Good night..."

And with that, the bartender shot off the lights and went to bed himself. Once Rig opened the door to this cabin, there was Hayate, already laying on his own bed, ready to go to sleep, which made Rig snicker.

"What? Are you expecting me to tell you something, a father would say to his son, before bedtime?" He asked.

Hayate simply let his head turning to Rig while having an unamused look.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Rig began to chuckle before raising his hands in defense and then going to sit on his own bed.

"I was just kidding. So...what next tomorrow?" Rig asked.

"Well, you decide what to do. My only reason to be here in the end is just to watch over you." Hayate responded.

Rig folded his arms before leaning his back on the wall. He surely was starting to get very annoyed now.

"Really? C'mon, lighted up will ya? I know you have this 'task' to watch over me...but as long as nothing terrible happens, why don't we just try to forget the masked guy and have some fun? I don't know, maybe we could play billiards again. You were pretty good today."

"I lost."

That sudden response made Rig snicker again.

"So what? It's normal since for you it was the first time."

But then Hayate wanted to change topic.

"What about that person we encountered?"

Rig had a confused face before then remembering of the so called ''vigilante'' that went by the name of Riccardo.

"Oh...what about him? I told you, let's try to ignore it...but if he really calls me, then we'll probably need to stay in alert."

Hayate leaned his head back into his pillow, while maintaining that serious look on his face.

"And what if I tell... this might be a scam?"

"Huh"

"Call me whatever you like, heck, call me even paranoid, but... something about this man bothers me... I can't explain what it is, but..."

Rig interrupted him while chuckling and then leaning his head into the pillow as well.

"Oh, cut me some slack, stop worrying too much! Have you so little faith in me, that you would LITERALLY follow me by every step on the way, like a mother guarding her infant?"

Hayate remained in silence, totally ignoring what Rig just said before closing his eyes and starting to sleep. The Candian was waiting for a response but upon seeing the ninja sleeping, he gave a grin before sleeping as well. The next day, Rig was the first to wake up...due to his cell phone vibrating. He picked it up and went outside of the cabin, while changing himself as the same time.

"Who's this?"

"The one who will help you in wiping out the trash!"

Rig knew it was Riccardo, the so called "vigilante ". However he sarcastically pretended to not know who he was talking to.

"Sorry, I think you got the wrong number."

"Don't play dumb with me, kiddo! I know you remember me! It's the vigilante! I promised that I would have given a call. I got a task for you."

After having put on his casual clothing, Rig continued to speak into the phone.

"And where shall we meet?"

"In New York! Once you arrive there, call me back and I will tell you, where you can find me. But don't stall, just go! Vai!"

He immediately hung up, leaving Rig confused as he looked at his own phone. The Canadian then shook his face before grinning and putting his cell phone to his pocket before heading to the heliport.

"Why always New York?"

He laughed at his joke before going to the pilot of another chopper that was in there and told him to go to the city of New York. However, little did anyone know...that Hayate, who appeared to be still asleep, listened the conversation. And when one of the workmen decided to look for both, he realized... both were gone and this made him scratch his head in confusion.

"Huh? Where is that ninja?" The workman said.

Once the chopper finally landed on the destination, Rig jumped off and began dialing Riccardo's number and the latter immediately responded.

"Finally! For a moment, I thought you died."

"Quit the bullshit. I have arrived, where do we need to meet?"

"Head to one of the five boroughs: The Bronx. In the west part precisely."

The name Bronx already made Rig step back a little, since everyone knew, that this one part of the city is a ghetto. Criminality was strong with this part of town.

"Bronx? You mean in other words... the cave of the lion?"

Riccardo laughed at the joke before becoming serious.

"What did you expect? A peaceful place? C'mon!"

Rig rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Ok but...how am I getting there?"

"You're kidding me? Just find a taxi that could bring you there. Simple as that."

"Yeah, yeah... I will be on my way."

Rig hung up and just after he caught a taxi cab, Hayate came out of his hiding place, before then going full ninja speed through the crowds of humans. He then decided to jump to the rooftop of the buildings to follow the taxi that is going to the place. He looked at the car with full determination before resuming in following it without being detected. And to his luck, Rig didn't even bother looking to the rooftops, from the view of the taxi he was sitting in and he couldn't, since he had to focus on the streets, just to wait until he sees his client... and before long, the taxi driver stopped, after reading a sign, that said: The Bronx.

"Sorry, but from here on, I can't keep on driving. It's too dangerous... can you go by yourself from here?"

Rig took a proper look of the place before sighing and nodding. He exited the car and paid the driver for the ride before it drove off. Rig stared at sign before shaking his head and began walking inside without showing fear. Just then, however, he felt a presence. He was about to attack when it was the right moment. And just when he saw a man approaching him, Rig began to raise his leg to kick him in self-defense. But before he could do that, a voice interrupted him.

"Ah, you arrived at last."

Rig stopped before seeing Riccardo arriving with two of his supporters.

"Forgive my man over there. He was just trying to bring you to where I am."

The Canadian scoffed a little.

"OK then... "

"Forgive my rudeness, it won't happen again, just trust me. But enough talk, I think, we may need some help over here."

"Well, Bronx is the most shady place in all of New York, so what do you expect? A nice, girly, pinky tea-party with super-nice drug-dealers?"

Riccardo had to laugh upon hearing that. He then took the phone to show the Canadian what they must do.

"Hahaha, didn't know you were a joker. Anyway, you know the streets take no prisoners right? But you know, people need hope. You know what I'm saying?" The Italian asked.

"Not really..." Rig responded with confusion.

That made the Italian vigilante confused as well.

"C'mon, it's simple! We need to do some cleaning here. The world has no need for fear. We gotta get some of these dealers off the streets, kiddo."

Rig now started to really get annoyed at hearing this guy keep talking about reforming these places.

"Yeah yeah, I got it! Get to the point. Where do we need to start?"

Riccardo then made the Canadian look at the phone clearly where there's the map of the borough.

"Ok then, last I heard, these dealers were causing trouble here in 'The Hub' in the Third Avenue. Today we're gonna kick their asses right there. I will be on my way, and then my phone shall give you the vibrating signal of me having arrived at destination."

Rig listened carefully before folding his arms and nodding while raising his eyebrows.

"In other words... you need me as backup?" Rig said and then Riccardo tapped hi shoulder.

"Esatto, my friend. I mean, look at me... I could have been much more slender, aside from these man-boobs, so support from a guy like you... much appreciated."

"Heh... figures. And aside from me being your personal bodyguard in times of danger, what's in it for me? Do I get a payment?"

Riccardo chuckled in a happy demeanor at that question.

"Of course! What, you thought you would have done this without getting paid? You know it's not my job to not give credits to those who put their efforts in trying to help me in bringing peace to this world."

This made Rig already smirk.

"Then It's a plan."

The Italian vigilante then brought Rig to his car and they, along with other supporters, begin to head to the destination. While doing this, Rig looked behind him as he felt like something was following them...but there was no one. He shrugged. Once they finally arrived at "The Hub", the stopped the car and they were a few distance from where they could see some thugs talking with eachother about of what they could do next.

"Here's the place." Riccardo said.

"What if they armed with guns?" Rig asked.

"In that case my reinforcements here will help us. But now let's go and tell those fuckers that the world has no need for psychotic people like them. If they decide to use violence...you know what to do." Riccardo responded.

But then, Rig became confused, since by his experience, talking to them like that wouldn't immediately motivate them to attack him and Riccardo, so he had to ask in a doubtful tone.

"You think that's wise? Coming from someone, who had to deal with pricks like those, you would need a little more than just mere words to bring them to the brink of getting a midlife crisis, only to then let it out all on you..." He said before noticing the Italian looking at him with a serious look.

"Hey, who is your chief?" Riccardo asked while narrowing his eyes which made Rig roll his eyes in annoyance.

"You... but hey, I was just giving out my own little part of the bargain."

"There will be no need for this, once we're done with these assholes! Now let's not stall and get through with this already!"

Riccardo immediately exited the car and walked while comically warming up his arms and feeling full of himself. Rig sighed before exiting the car and following on the way. The thugs noticed the two approaching them and if there was something that they did not like one bit was getting interrupted like this since, normally, it's actually their job to approach their victims and do the dirty work.

"Alright you imbeciles! It's time for you to disappear! From now on, this place is going to be freed from the likes of you!" Riccardo awkwardly threatened.

The thugs stared at him in silence...before they all bursted out in laughter.

"Hahahaha! Who is this moron?"

"Probably some wannabe-hero-bitch... and once you just threaten him, he will run and cry like a little bitch, hehehe!"

"Should we?"

"We should."

Then three of the baddies just jump off their stools, before slowly approaching the duo, all the while having their guns ready in their back-pockets.

"Yo, bitch. Whatcha want here?" One of the thugs said.

Riccardo gave a sneer as he kept feeling full of himself.

"I already told you what I want. I want you people out of this place! You won't cause trouble anymore."

The Thug chuckled hard as he found the Italian's words pretty funny and stupid.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" He taunted.

The Italian vigilante tapped Rig's shoulder while keep looking at the thug with a smirk.

"This man right here is going to make you regret the stupid things you did!"

The entire crowd of criminals started laughing once more, completely disregarding Rig, which, and he couldn't hide it all that well, because of his bad experience with guys of their kind, made him a little bit mad, but he knew, getting angry will only make it worse, so he decided to shut his mouth. Riccardo, instead, gritted his teeth before resuming in giving that sneer.

"Be careful with your words, my friend. He is going to kick your asses into fractions, before you will even have the chance to apologize!" The Italian said.

"You know what?"

After the Thug asked that, he made a gesture by pointing at his private part, before they all resumed laughing.

"Suck on this and piss off! Hahaha!"

Riccardo, now started to get angry before looking at Rig and nodded at him. Rig understood that gesture and so he then proceed to throw a powerful front kick on one of the thugs. That kick was so strong that it made the criminal crash into a table nearby. Watching this, made Riccardo laugh.

"Haha, don't mess with us, you idiots! 'Cause my friend here is gonna make you pay!"

"Hmph." Was the only thing Rig muttered. And with that one attack having striked one of the bad guys, all of them became angry and pulled their bottles, ready to smash them against either of their heads.

"You will pay for this, sons of bitches!"

"Says you." Rig countered.

The Canadian simply kicked the next thug in the gut, before letting him kiss the floor. Rig then began to handle the rest of the thugs. While doing this, the Canadian was feeling pleasure in taking them down as he didn't take lightly the way they were showing disrespect. At the same time, Riccardo was watching in amusement and comically throwing some fake punches in the air, giving the impression that he was imagining himself doing this in Rig's place. After the Canadian floored the three thugs with ease, since they were less experienced in fighting in general, other three thugs arrived since they heard these loud noises.

"What the hell is going on-" He stopped after seeing his colleagues laid on the ground in pain. He, as well as his followers, became angry and he drew his gun and was ready to shoot.

"Who the fuck are you, assholes?!"

"...your downfall." Riccardo responded, just when his reinforcements arrived and a gun battle ensued with the armed criminals. The Italian turned around to face Rig and he had to show a genuine smile of thankfulness.

"I gotta say... for your first day here, you're not half bad!" Riccardo told him while he took some of his money from the pocket. since the job today was already considered done. Rig noticed the thugs getting killed in this gun-fight and he became a bit shocked.

"You didn't tell me that this job includes killing as well."

"Actually that part arrives only if absolutely necessary or in self-defense, like right now for instance. But don't worry, you won't have to kill anybody. You have my word." Riccardo said in defense.

The Canadian looked at the money Riccardo gave him and he took them. At the same time, someone landed on the place and the two looked towards that direction. It was none other than Hayate.

"Hayate? What are you doing here?" Rig asked while feeling confused.

Riccardo became a bit angry with this as he started to yell a little at the ninja.

"Hey! Where were you!? You were needed as well for this task!"

The leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan stared at him in silence before speaking with a serious tone.

"I got distracted by something on the way here. My apologies, sir."

"You better are, because you just missed the best part!" Riccardo said as he patted Rig on the shoulder.

"Which is him, this young, big bastard here, ripping all these delinquents a new one!"

With that being said, Riccardo went to his followers to check on the bodies and ready to make a video announcement about it. While doing this, Rig and Hayate whispered to eachother to make sure the Italian could not listen.

"What are you doing here?" Rig asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You remember what my real task is right now. And still this guy looks trouble to me." Hayate responded.

"He stayed true to his word, how can you still say this, without even crackin' a good laugh?"

Hayate's look became darker... he made it obvious, that trusted neither Rig, nor Riccardo.

"Like I said... this man's hands are dirty, thus it can only mean something, that is bad news. Also... I watched everything, of what happened here... doesn't it feel strange, how easy these gangsters were to defeat? From what I know, they follow rules of barbarians, fighting without remorse and the thought of bloodshed."

Rig looked annoyed as he tried to explain to the ninja that everything was under control.

"Look Hayate-"

"Hey, you ninja! You know something? Since Rig here has done a good job and you didn't even show up, I'll just tell you what's going to happen. When I have a new task it will be just for you, while Rig can take a little break from the awesome job he did today. See this as a sort of punishment." Riccardo yelled all of sudden thus interrupting the conversation the two were having.

Hayate turned around and came to a quick blunt answer, since he doesn't want to show, that he didn't trust him in anyway.

"And if you find something... you can count me in, I am free."

"Hoho, you are quick to decide, aren't you? Anyways, since the job here is done, I am outta here. See you until the next mission!"

And with that, the Italian vigilante returned back to his car, along with his followers and drove away, leaving Rig and Hayate alone. The two watched the car leave before Rig let out a sigh before starting to walk away from the place.

"Well, let's get back to the platform, Hayate." Rig said.

Hayate looked to the ground in seriousness before following his new companion on the way.


	4. Adil, The Tyrant?

After Rig finished the first cleaning-streets-mission, he spent the rest of the day working at the oil-platform, while Hayate kept one strong bit of eye on him. Ever since he witnessed Riccardo's methods on how to deal with other criminals, his faith in Rig had slightly become lower than usual, as he feared the worst, should he get another mission with the same objective, that involved harming other people. But after they took a shower, one by one, Rig talked to Hayate, as he was still annoyed about the fact, how he wouldn't even try to trust him. Rig sighed as he sat on the stool while taking a beer and drinking it, before looking at the ninja.

"Are the rest of the days gonna go on like this? With you keep showing distrust? The other day you felt so confident. But just after this guy came and offered us a 'job' you suddenly don't trust me anymore. C'mon now...don't tell me that you think I will backstab you or something..."

Hayate was cornered and even with him being a ninja, this time, there was no way out of this... so he gave up and revealed a secret side of his. And Rig could see, that the ninja's eyes became softer.

"What difference would it make? I bet, you never even experienced this certain type of event like me..."

Rig rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I don't care, I simply want to know. Just spill it out already!"

"...I am in love with a certain someone... but I feel ashamed of facing her personally."

After he said that, the Canadian's eyes widened in surprise as this was suddenly unexpected the fact that it came from a ninja like Hayate. Somehow, Rig had to chuckle much to Hayate's confusion.

"What's so funny?" Hayate asked.

"No nothing. It's kinda surprising how a ninja like you could have such a problem like this. I mean, so far, you were acting all so tough, like a rock... but now that you mentioned you being head-over-heels for somebody... dunno, it feels strange." Rig responded.

Hayate then immediately looked away, while becoming a little bit angry.

"You think, this is a joke to me...? My heart should belong to her... but actually, I don't deserve her... mistreating a woman is the worst thing, you could possibly due in a relationship... and did it all the way."

Once Rig heard the ninja saying 'mistreating', he raised his eyebrows as he looked confused.

"Mistreating? What did you do with this lady? Have you got into a fight or something?" He asked.

Hayate looked to the floor emotionless as it was still painful for him to remember what happened, but then he gave up and answered.

"Yes... both physically and verbally... but it all ended with me kissing her to try desperately in convincing her, that I DO give a penny about her... she didn't hit me or anything... from this day on however... I never talked to her again... and it simply makes me angry... I want to show her, what I truly feel for her... but I am disabled." The ninja said.

This made Rig look at him with a somewhat concerned look even if it kinda looked like if he was faking it. He then drank the beer empty.

"Ouch...pretty sad, eh? What's this girl's name?"

Hayate looked at the Canadian with eyes narrowed.

"Why do you want to know?"

Rig shrugged at the question.

"Well, maybe because I'm curious?"

The leader of the Mugen Tenshin Clan resumed being emotionless before looking somewhere else.

"...Hitomi. That's her name."

Rig then decided to sum this whole situation up, before asking beforehand, who the one was, that started that conflict.

"So let me get this straight... you are sad, because you can't bear to see her mug again? Then let me ask you something: Why did you run away then, after this argument of yours with her? Didn't you make a bigger fool out of yourself, by getting away from her like a little sissy?"

Hayate sighed almost in a frustrated way.

"You do realize that I also don't have time for anything? I'm no ordinary person that has a normal life like her. I am a ninja and I'm the leader of my clan." The ninja said but that made Rig only chuckle.

"And now that you have this ''important'' task to watch over me? What will your colleagues do?"

Hayate folded his arms while not daring to look at the Canadian who still chuckled at this.

"Anyway...was that argument the last time you saw her? Or did you happen to encounter her once more?" Rig suddenly asked.

Hayate's glare faded away upon hearing that question because he sure met Hitomi again but it was brief.

"Yes...I did encounter her once more. It was here in this same platform...but outside. She was telling me that she managed to get into the finals during that tournament." Hayate said.

Rig raised his eyebrows because this meant to him that this girl was actually a fighter and a participant of the 5th Dead Or Alive tournament. The Canadian remembered the day when the participants were all gathered into the bar and he stopped an argument between a drunk person named Brad, and a Chinese Jeet Kune Do practitioner called Jann Lee. It all resulted with him fighting Jann Lee and winning.

"You know...if you say this, then I may have seen her. But I can't tell who it was since she wasn't the only female participant of that tournament that took place here." The Canadian told him. Hayate formed a little smile in his lips while remembering Hitomi.

"It was this girl with the pink hairband. This is a trademark of hers..."

"Pink hairband?"

"Yes..."

Hayate had to admit one thing that is curtain. He always found it cute to see her wearing that hairband. His thoughts, however, were interrupted by Rig's phone ringing. The Canadian picked up and answered, even though he kinda knew who it was.

"Yeah yeah, I know-"

"Put the ninja on the phone. I gotta a mission for him." This came from the Italian vigilante, Riccardo. This one peaked Hayate's interest, as he then took the phone from Rig gently to speak to the Italian.

"What is it? What do you need me to do?"

"The first thing you do, is come to me at the Times Square! But not on the streets. Go to a little dead-end, that is about as close as a restaurant right next to it." Riccardo said before immediately hanging up. Hayate had to look at the screen before Rig chuckled and shrugged.

"You know what they say: Duty calls." Rig said.

"Be quite." Hayate responded calmly.

Hayate walked outside the bar. Rig followed him and when the two were near the heliport, the ninja looked at him in seriousness.

"I'm off. You stay here and don't do anything stupid."

"Pfft. As if! Who are you, my mum?" Rig responded with a chuckle. Hayate didn't say anything and simply turned around and jumped into the chopper and the pilot immediately started the engine, only to then fly off to head for New York.

 **NEW YORK, TIMES SQUARE 18:00 PM**

Hayate arrived in the city, after the ride in the chopper and proceeded to jump on the rooftops, and finally arrived at destination. He silently jumped off from the last building and landed perfectly on his feet to a little dead-end, like how the Italian vigilante said, without making any noise.

"Where could he be?"

"Right here." A sudden voice said. Just hearing it out of the blue, made Hayate immediately pull his sword and then pressed the edge of the blade against his opposer's throat. But then, he realized it was Riccardo who was putting his hands up in defense. Two of his followers show up and point their rifle on Hayate.

"Easy guys. He was just surprised." Riccardo said before making a gesture to them to low the guns and they obeyed. Hayate let out a frustrating sigh before sheathing his sword.

Riccardo clapped his hands as he smiled.

"Well now, let's get back to business."

He pulled out his phone to make Hayate see a photo of a person.

"You know who this guy is?" The Italian asked.

The leader of the Mugen Tenshin gave a look at the photo but all he could do afterwards was simply shaking his head.

"No."

"Well, he was one of my colleagues. He used to help me much like you and Rig are doing right now. But you know what happened then? He turned his back on us! And this is why I brought you here today. I need you to take this rat out! I wanna see him still grinning, after I force you on him."

Hayate folded his arms and his look became once again sinister.

"...In other words, you want me to assassinate him?" He asked.

The vigilante nodded as he showed a dirty smirk while still looking at the photo. Hayate, however, had to objecting.

"What if I say...I do not wish to kill him?"

Riccardo looked at the ninja with a confused, later anger face.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you. This job includes killing. But only if absolutely necessary. Well, in this case it IS necessary to put this Turkish prick out of his misery. He promised to help us and now he betrayed us."

"Is it really that important to kill him? Why don't we simply catch him?" Hayate asked while being unamused.

Riccardo went face to face with Hayate while looking with an almost dirty sneer.

"Because now he's causing way too much trouble and attempted to kill people. What if he would even dare to try to cause chaos elsewhere...like where you live? "

Hayate looked away... he was worried, that this person might actually send his own guards to hunt down Rig. And giving the fact, that he gave Kasumi the promise to watch over him and keep him away from harm's way, he knew that lashing out will only worsen it. So he decided to play along.

"...where do I find this guy?" Hayate said afterwards.

The Italian vigilante then returned to smile in a happy way and tapped Hayate's shoulder.

"That's more like it. I knew we would understand eachother."

Then, Riccardo resumed to look at the phone and he showed, to Hayate, where the target currently was.

"The guy's name is Adil. He normally goes to this place: the 'Hard Rock Cafe' situated in Broadway. You should jump to the rooftops, like you were doing a few moments ago, and wait for him to show up. If he tries to escape...you know what to do. And better watch your back, he has plenty of ass-kissers on his side, who would do anything to follow his orders. Now…go before he's out of town. " The Italian said.

Hayate immediately jumped in his typical way as he arrived on the rooftop of a building without any trouble. He saw from a distance the initials of the place Riccardo told him, and so he began to head there while jumping from building to another.

Meanwhile Adil, the target, and his buddies were just about to leave the Hard Rock Café, with filled stomachs and a few drinks a little bit too much.

"Alright, my friends and cousins! Let's go and have some fun! " He said.

Everyone nodded before they all stood up, paied, and exited the place. The Turkish asked of of his cousins the key for the car. The person nodded and gave it to him. Adil made his way to the car...before suddenly someone landed right before them. It was Hayate. Since it was way too unexpected, Adil and his buddies jumped in surprise.

"Ahh! Who's that guy?" One of his cousins asked while feeling shocked.

Hayate showed before them a glare which Adil and his friends did not like.

"He looks trouble! Hurry, keep him busy while we try to get outta here!" He ordered.

"I will, cousin!" One of the cousins replied, but before he could pull his gun and shoot Hayate... his jaw already dropped, with Hayate having slashed the sword to his chest. Adil watched his own cousin falling to the ground and immediately got pissed.

"You bastard!" He said before shooting, which Hayate blocked the bullets with the sword, and immediately began to escape by driving. But Hayate went after his car, by focusing all his energy into his legs to run at ninja-speeds through the streets, silent and quick like the light.

"There is no escape for you...!" He quietly said.

He dodged each bullets by either teleporting or using his spinning blade, before then landing on the top of the car. Adil became very angry at this point before ordering his two friends that were with him in the car to shoot him.

"Stay the fuck away from me! I was set up!"

Hayate did not understand what he meant but at the same time he didn't care as he was not busy in using his sword to quickly stick through the glass. This shocked the two persons who were trying to shoot, giving the ninja some advantage for their distraction to take them out. While doing so, Adil still talked.

"Who sent you to do this? That italian fat-fuck!? How can you be so stupid to choose the wrong side!?"

"Spare me with your final words. It's my job, don't take it personally." Hayate countered. However, he could see the Turkish still begin angry.

"Man, listen to me already! Why wouldn't you?! I AM NOT THE BAD GUY!"

Hayate was just about to stab through the skulls of the criminals at the backseat through the window. But he stopped, as he became confused. His thoughts, however, got rudely interrupted by loud hooting. Since Adil didn't watch on the road properly, a truck is just about to ram them all down to pancakes. He and his two friends looked, then, on the road and notice that they were about to crash. At this point all they could do was screaming as there was no way that Adil could turn away in time. Hayate had to jump off the car and landed perfectly without getting injured. The same could not be for Adil as he still was in the car which just crashed against that truck. The ninja approached Adil, who was crawling out of the car, and grabbed him to bring him to a quiet place where no one could notice them. Adin was close to collapse, but Hayate had to know everything, since his words of him not being a real bad guy, haunted his mind and his spirits lust for more knowledge.

"Tell me... is it true, that you were only keeping up and act this whole time?" Hayate asked him while keeping his hand on the hilt of his sword. Adil clutched his waist while looking, with a pained look, at Hayate.

"Listen, man...that fat-joke, Riccardo told you to kill me right? I didn't do anything wrong to deserve this...I only decided to work for him because I thought I could do something good, which was to take criminality away from the streets. But...then, I simply wanted to leave it because I realized that I wasn't good for that kind of job...and also because Riccardo was being an asshole to me..." Adin weakly said.

The ninja wanted to know more at this point.

"What did he exactly do?"

"Isn't it obvious, man...? Haven't you noticed how he behaved in your presence... his hunger for control... it is unbeaten... and I've heard about him having stricken again... please... do me one favor... do NOT tell him about this... just wait for the right moment... it's all business."

Hayate still didn't get what Adin was talking about. And at the same time, he wasn't so sure not to get the job done especially after hearing the Turkish being so desperate.

"What are you going to do now? Kill me? Just so you know...I wasn't planning on doing some bad things...I just wanted to get out from all this...I just want to leave town and go back home to where I was born. I just didn't manage to find a good job here in America...please...don't kill me...if you let me go...I'll return back home to my family and you won't see me again...so that you can tell Riccardo that you got the job done. I beg you..."

Since Hayate never trusted Riccardo to begin with, he then went for the option the Turkish offered him. He spared his life and then called an ambulance for him. The man could only smile in relief.

"You have my eternal gratitude, my friend...You're a very, very good man."

Despite him showing gratitude, Hayate remained serious before making a gesture to the Turkish to move to the ambulance truck that just arrived in time. Hayate then hoped that Riccardo didn't see all of this from a hidden place and so, ignoring the payment, the ninja returned to jump from the buildings to return to the heliport where he could go back to the platform. However, once he arrived there...he noticed Riccardo waiting for him. Hayate rolled his eyes in annoyance while hoping that he didn't know anything about what just happened and began to approach the Italian.

"There you are. Have you dealt with that treacherous rat?" The vigilante asked.

"Yes... he should no longer be an issue to any of your plans." Hayate responded after taking a quick breath.

The ninja was kinda expecting him to sarcastically thank him because he could probably think that he was hiding something. But instead, he simply smiled and slammed the money on Hayate's shoulder.

"Fine work, ninja! Here's your payment." Riccardo happily said.

Hayate took them before staring at them as he was planning to give them to Rig.

"As always...I will call again if I have a new task for you. Bye."

Hayate simply nodded before jumping to the chopper and it already took off to return back to the oil-platform.


	5. Talent Isn't Everything

Three days have passed after Hayate decided to spare the life of a Turkish person he was ordered to kill by the vigilante Riccardo. So far, Rig did not receive any calls from the Italian about some new missions or that the latter discovered Hayate's disobedience. This meant for the ninja, that the Turkish person spoke the truth when he offered him the chance to let him live so that he could return back home. It gave Hayate hope in trusting someone again. During the morning, the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan, was already in his ninja outfit, and once he noticed that Rig wasn't in the cabin, he hoped that the Canadian was having a drink like usual. Hayate went to the bar and noticed that Rig was indeed drinking a beer...but Riccardo was there as well. He was discussing with the Canadian about the next task. Hayate became immediately alarmed. He slowly approached the two, while keeping one hand gripped tightly around the handle of his sword. But as soon as he came closer, Riccardo turned his attention to him.

"And there he is, the man of the day. Good that you came, because today's task involves both you AND your Canadian friend over here." The Italian told him.

Hayate noticed Rig folding his arms and looking with curiosity.

"Riccardo here, just told me that you had to assassinate some guy that betrayed him, is that true?" The Canadian asked.

The ninja looked to the ground in silence. Rig was still unware about the fact that Hayate actually let the target live because he felt that he was trying to kill an innocent guy. Before he could say something, Riccardo tapped Hayate's shoulder as he smiled.

"Of course it's true! Why would he even disobey? You two are just the men I was looking for the entire time!" Riccardo said.

Rig somehow felt a bit honored before chuckling and demanding what was the next mission. Riccardo nodded immediately and showed a photo, in his phone, about the target.

"This guy here is named "Frankie". He's the biggest asshole you could possibly imagine. And I bet this could be your favorite mission...since he's guy who's an expert in martial arts, like you two! He is pretty much the boxer-Jesus... but if it wasn't for his altitude, I would say, he is THE perfect boxer in the world... why wouldn't you try to beat some reality into this guy's overgrown skull and you send him back to Earth?" Riccardo asked with a smirk.

Rig whistled in amazement.

"Perfect boxer, you say? His ego might be HIGHLY blown up, but his fists certainly can't be... so I say, let's do this!"

Riccardo laughed in a happy before showing where the target resided.

"He's at this specific local situated in Manhattan. He's harassing people in there. One last thing...I shall accompany at destination...and once you take him out, let me get in as I want to show him what I truly think of his altitude. Hehehe." The vigilante said.

Rig had to show a confident grin.

"Heh, sounds like a fully-fleshed-out plan and we didn't even start yet. Are you with me, Hayate?"

The ninja simply shrugged, as he wasn't really interested in proving someone else what was good and what wasn't. But since Rig had to go with him, he couldn't leave him out of his field of sight any longer, especially after having seen what kind of a man Riccardo really was.

"Suits me. Guess I can't excuse my way out of this one, huh?" Hayate said.

Riccardo then brought the two to the heliport to fly over to New York again. During the trip, Riccardo had to remind the two a few things.

"Remember, folks, this guy is not just him. He might bring some of his followers to assist him while you try to take him out. And I fear that these other guys might be trained well in hand-to-hand combat as well."

But this didn't intimidate Rig at all as he simply scoffed and chuckled. Hayate, on the other hand, simply did not care.

"No shit, never expected any different from an ass-hat like him... as if. Should he dare though... it should only prove one thing. Which means that he is a coward." Rig said.

"Trust me, I think just like you, when it comes to this fact!" Riccardo added.

Hayate remained silence which at first confused Riccardo since he thought the ninja would be happy about taking out someone considered very despicable. But then, the Italian smiled as he thought that Hayate maybe was in silence because he was focusing in taking down this "Frankie"...which was not the case. After hours of travel, they finally arrived in the city again, where Riccardo's bodyguards were waiting for them. They all got into the car and head for that specific local situated in Manhattan where the target currently was. Rig became curious however, as he still didn't know, how exactly they were going to take this man down.

"Ummm... are we going to trespass into his private property?"

Riccardo nodded with a smirk since this time there was no need for any specific plan.

"Yes. If he was someone who had something to do with guns then we would have much of a big problem. But he's simply someone who likes to fight unarmed. He's been harassing and dissing people with his huge arrogance. So much that he even HARMED people! We need to get rid of him as soon as possible so that he will learn his place. So don't bother with strategy, run him through! He won't stand a chance against you two, trust me!" Riccardo explained.

This gave Rig all the fuel to get this mission done.

"I am going to enjoy, kicking his sorry ass into fractions. There is nothing more that I hate, than watching people being really THAT full of themselves, yet act like the next Führer, when they are off-duty..."

"That is the spirit!"

And it didn't take long, until the car stopped in front of a huge penthouse. Rig and Hayate wondered why they stopped, but Riccardo smiled at the two gesturing them that they have arrived. He pointed at the penthouse, gesturing them that it was the place the target currently was. Riccardo told Rig and Hayate that he will await until the two are done with Frankie...so that he could give him what he truly thought about this person. With that being said, Rig and Hayate exited the car and head to the door. Knowing that it was locked and remembering that Riccardo said to run him through...the Canadian broke down the door with his foot. Afterwards, they witness someone who was doing some weird kung-fu moves as well as watching and judging a martial artist on the TV. The person was indeed the target and it got alerted after the door got abruptly open without permission.

"Who's there!?" The target said before witnessing the two. Rig put his hands on his hips and smirked, while Hayate folded his arms and glared.

"So you're...'Frankie'?

"Why does everyone call me that? The name's FRANK!"

Rig chuckled as he warmed his shoulders as well as cracking his neck.

"Do I look like I care? Well, not anymore today, 'cause now... you're gonna be in for some pain, friend. Always pretending to be the best of all, while insulting others, that aren't up to your garbage standards... man, beating you to bits will be one heck of a ride." He said before getting into his fighting stance.

Franky recognized immediately Rig's fighting style and he scoffed as he got into his boxing style while feeling overconfident.

"Taekwondo, eh? I used to practice that style for years. I got a black belt with it. You might be skilled with TKD...but only that. There's something that you lack.. talent! Without it, you are simply nothing!" Franky said.

Since Hayate noticed that Frankie was alone, he decided to step aside and let Rig face the target and only intervene if the situation would get worse. Rig simply scoffed and grinned at that self-indulged remark of Frank's.

"Strong words... but these come from a little, arrogant freak like you... I have no clue, what kind of beef you have with Riccardo, but to me... nothing brings me the most satisfaction, than beating some sense into deluded minds like you." Rig taunted.

Frank became angry and finally charged at Rig, who simple smiled. The Canadian began to dodge every single punch that the target attempted to throw. Rig then noticed that Frank was then trying to raise his leg in order to attack him with Taekwondo kicks. However, Rig, being more skilled with this fighting style, had no problem in avoiding them. And all that ended up happening, was Frank getting grounded for more than two times already. Rig shook in his index finger at him and snatched his tongue.

"You are a naughty, little kid, you know that? Using kicks during boxing is against the rules, yet you still claim to be the best? Not a very fine job of presenting yourself positively, ain't I correct?"

Frank immediately jumped back on his feet while getting in his fighting stance and glaring all the more, before some other people came by his side to aid him.

"Who said that this is a boxing match? This is a regular fight! Anything is legal! Therefore I can combine all the moves I've learn to take down anyone! Like the true fighter that I am by the way!" Frankie said.

Just then, the entire group decides to go for a direct assault on a dazed and surprised Rig, but as expected, Hayate interfered, by kicking all of his attackers away from the one he should protect.

"You say, everything is legal? Then my personal rule is: If someone is to jump in for aid, I will have no choice, but to step in and join the fray as well." Hayate said.

Frankie got surprised at how immediately his comrades were on the ground after those devastating kicks from the ninja. He desperately demanded them to get up, which they did so. The target clenched his fists before ordering to attack Hayate. The ninja remained in silence as he watched every single member of Frankie's crew charging at him. He closed his eyes...before reopening them and blocking every single attack and countering at the same time. But since this went on for so long, soon Frank grew tired of this game and simply pulled his rifle. He pointed his gun at Rig, who was busy keeping his minions away from himself and without him realizing it, he was the target of the bullet. But Hayate suddenly stepped in his with his sword and sliced the burning bullet in half. Rig turned around when he noticed that Hayate just saved him. He had to show a confident grin since he remembered when he saved him as well the first time Hayate showed up at the oil rig-platform. Then, the Canadian started to glare at the Frankie who was careless. He took advantage of this and charged at him to kick him repeatedly with his Takewondo kicks. This time, Frankie didn't react because we was too distracted. Once Rig floored him one last time, the latter had to sigh in a satisfying way.

"You have no idea...how good that felt." Rig said with a smile.

Afterwards, footsteps are heard. The two turned around to see Riccardo smirking and feeling overconfident again. He had a stick on his hand which confused Hayate a little. The Italian walked slowly towards Frankie who looked at him in a shocking way.

"What are you-" Before Frankie could finish, Riccardo already smashed his face with the stick. The vigilante laughed in a disrespecting way as he noticed how pained Frankie felt.

"You have no idea how much I've been waiting for this moment! Hahaha, to think you even once said that you don't like people who use guns, and yet you just used a rifle in attempt to kill my men! Your hypocrisy knows no bounds!"

With that being said, Riccardo resumed in smashing his stick to Frankie's face as well as the rest of his body, making him yell in pain. Riccardo angrily taunted him while continuing to abuse him.

"This...is for ALL the Martial Artist you insulted! For looking down on people as well as harming them!"

But then, Hayate suddenly grabbed Riccardo's armed hand, while having an angry look in his eyes.

"We get it, you hate him, but beating him into a bloody pulp, is not really going to help society."

"Huh?!"

"Let us simply leave him here to his fate..."

All of this made Riccardo only chuckle before looking at Hayate with an anger look too.

"Something tells me that you don't know that there are some people in this world that deserve a big punishment, right?"

After that, Riccardo stomped Frankie's face, who was just trying to stand up, making the latter lose consciousness.

"...And HE is one of those people!"

Hayate had to glare at Riccardo, who was just about to leave the apartment, before throwing two big stacks of dollars over to the two. Rig grinned at the amount.

"Not half bad... some little more cash could never hurt." Rig said. The leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan, however stared at the reward he just received, before giving it to the Canadian which surprised him.

"What's the matter?"

"...I am not interested in money, that is covered in blood of the innocent."

Rig had to roll his eyes in annoyance before heading out of the apartment while shaking his head.

"I almost forgot your distrust."

Hayate stared at the downed Frankie in seriousness before turning around and following Rig on the way outside. While heading walking away, Hayate noticed from a distance, the police entering the apartment they just exited. He sighed before grabbing Rig, shocking him, and using his teleporting skills to go far away from the house, to avoid being detected by the police since Hayate feared that if they discovered them, they would have to endure a long explanation about what just happened, even though Frankie was wanted by the cops. Since this was unexpected for the Canadian, he got slightly angry before telling the ninja to warn him first next time…ironically he said something similar to Hayate's allies once. After the two arrived back on the platform, Hayate was standing on the roof of the oil tower. He was looking into the distant horizon with soft, sorrow-filled eyes, as he began to question himself... after having done this to an actually person considered 'innocent', he never realized, that being a leader, also meant making really unpopular decisions and once he stopped Riccardo, he also felt guilty, simply because he could have almost revealed his true intentions in that moment.

"What kind of a fool am I...? First, I play along, almost killing an entire group of civilians and now, almost one man had to suffer the loss of his life...? Is this what made me become the leader...? Am I really worth for all this...? Instead of protecting everyone around me, I just end doing the complete opposite of my actual goals..." Hayate said in his thoughts.

Everything, however, got interrupted, when Rig suddenly yelled at him from the bottom of the tower.

"Hayate! Hayate, c'mon get down here! I know you're a 'badass' to meditate on the roof like that...but you're not going to stand there the entire day are you?" He said while smiling.

Hayate opened his eyes as he looked down where there was Rig. Somehow, he had to form a smile on his lips...before returning serious and sighing. He then jumped down and landed perfectly without getting hurt, surprising Rig.

"I wonder how you ninjas are able to land like this from high heights without getting injured, hehe..." The Canadian said before walking inside.

Hayate reflected on he was telling to himself in his thoughts before then deciding to let it go for a moment and resume focusing on his true mission, which was to watch over Rig.


	6. Unpleasant News

The morning finally came after the day the two managed to accomplish another mission from the Italian vigilante. Hayate once again found himself, once again, alone in the cabin and this kind of annoyed him as he could understand why. He went to put on his ninja-armor and exited the cabin to head to the Taylor's bar. Last time, he saw Rig and Riccardo talking about the next mission. This time however...he only found Rig, wearing his worker-outfit. The ninja felt that probably Rig woke up early to resume his original work and that kinda brought a smile to Hayate. Rig noticed the ninja approaching him and smiled before waving him with the beer in his hand.

"Ho, Hey! There you are."

"We all good this time?"

Rig chuckled at the question as he turned on the TV with the remote control.

"What do you mean?"

"Did he call?"

The Canadian knew that Hayate was talking about Riccardo. He smiled and shook his head.

"Nope. He didn't this time. And so I took this chance to resume my real work here. And as you can see...now I'm taking a break. You got to admit though...without a good friend of mine that used to be my colleague...it was boring." Rig explained. He then scoffed as Hayate sat down next to him on the nearby stool.

"Hard to believe, that I am now kinda growing fond of you... you are so protective, it's... almost creepy... yet..." Rig stopped as he growled in a comical manner, before looking bemused.

"Nah, forget what I said. Let's simply just stick with: You are CREEPILY alright and that's it, got it? Don't get any wrong ideas."

"Why should I?" Hayate asked him.

Rig responded simply with a chuckle before keep changing programs with the remote control since most of them weren't that interesting. In the end he gave up and put on the news.

"You know, normally I don't like putting on the news...since what they show are , most of the times, simply bad ones as well as someone dying and so on...but I suppose I have no choice since the other programs are boring. Comparing the News with toilet-paper for my greasy, hairy, Canadian ass... safe." Rig told him.

Hayate tried not to snicker, because Rig's over exaggerated and ridiculous puns, forced him to sometimes even crack a smile, at how funny they sometimes were.

"Heh... has anyone ever told you... that your puns are bad?" The ninja asked. This made Rig laugh since he never expected Hayate to ask him this. It gave the impression that ninja was actually enjoying the humor that Rig was giving.

"Hahaha, you think so?"

"I must admit...for someone who gives the impression of a serious person...you still have a sense of humor. Somehow...I like that."

Rig could only tap Hayate's shoulder while looking at him with a smile.

"That's a good start. We might finally get along in the end." The Canadian said.

Hayate smiled back at him without hesitating. Both look on the news...and their happy faces immediately faded away since the journalist was talking about an event that happened the day before where Hayate and Rig were taking down the person that Riccardo ordered. Despite the journalist actually praising the two, while showing the footages, since the person was actually wanted by the police, both Rig and Hayate weren't that pleased.

"Who recorded that? I can't remember Riccardo mentioning anything about: Fight. Record. Release in public." Rig said while looking shocked.

"Quite unpleasant, isn't it? You may never know, what kind of antic all these clients have in their back-pack..." Hayate added while looking serious.

* * *

Somwhere, in Manhattan, a bartender, inside a hotel, was preparing an cheeseburger for someone, who was sitting in a stool right in front of him, before giving it to him.

"Here."

The person started speaking in a fake elegant and classy tone, as the person made a gesture, that should present the burger in front of him.

"You... delicacy... you royalty... of a fine meal... I beg you... to clean my soul... from all my sins... and I beg your mercy... shall this completely god-like delicacy fill me up... leaving me behind... with a feeling, so... delightful... I wouldn't want anything else in the world, ever again... other than you..."

The mysterious man grabbed the burger softly from both sides, before going for a cross-section on the deliciousness, that was this cheeseburger. An epic crunch is heard and the person, that bit the meaty rollercoaster, was no other than Jann Lee, whose eyes have become watery out of sheer happiness.

"...am I in heaven?" He said while looking in a peaceful way.

His good thoughts were immediately interrupted upon looking at the TV where the journalist was showing footages of what just happened the day before. At first, Jann Lee looked annoyed since he's used at seeing ''terrible'' situations. However, upon looking clearly, while eating his cheeseburger, he witnessed the two persons that were taking down a group of people considered criminals by the police...and that made his eyes widened as those faces were familiar to him.

"What the hell?!" He said in shock.

The people were no other than Rig and Hayate and he almost spat out the chunks in his mouth. Just when the footage zoomed to Rig's face, when he was taunting the person both him and Hayate had the task to take down...Jann Lee started to have a flashback about that day when he fought him and lost. The voices were invading his mind.

 _"Hey! Break it up."_

 _"Now you look like a real fighter! Care to take a shot?"_

Jann Lee began to feel a bit angry upon remembering how he lost to him and his promise to beat him the next time he'll fight him...since winning the DOA5 tournament was not enough. And the fact that there was even Hayate there, since he remembered him, it confused him.

"How come that ninja would team up with that guy in doing something like this...?" He asked in this thoughts.

He listened journalist carefully as he was mentioning their whereabouts. And when it was stated that it was the oil-rig platform...the Jeet Kune Do fighter wasted no time in finishing his cheeseburger and then paying the bartender since he knew where to go next. On his way down to the lounge, he was thinking to himself.

"I really wonder, what these two are currently plotting! But if they bullshit around, they are dead!"

And before anyone could stop him, he was already inside the next taxi cab, with the request being to head towards the New York harbor. During the trip, Jann Lee just could not stop thinking about what he saw on the TV. He thought this was the right moment to finally have his rematch and he formed a little smile on his face as he just could not wait to confront the Canadian again. After a few minutes, the taxi driver arrived at destination. Jann Lee paid the driver and exited the car, before cracking his hands. He began to walk in the harbor. However, since his mind was currently in his fantasies about fighting Rig again, he just didn't pay attention to anyone walking beside him...and just as he accidentally smashed his shoulders against someone else's, his thoughts were 'rudely' interrupted. This made Jann Lee very mad and he turned around.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

He attempted to attack the person who immediately turned around and blocked his incoming punch. After that, Jann Lee widened his eyes in shock as the person was none other than Hitomi and she too shocked herself.

"Hitomi!?"

And when Jann Lee turned his head to the left, there was no other than Leifang who was standing right in front of him in shock, wearing her leather-styled clothing with her hair down... if it wasn't for her sight alone, he was even more surprised at the fact, how he got to meet the two at the harbor.

"You too, Leifang? What business do you two have here?"

"We could ask you the same thing, y'know." Leifang said.

Jann Lee had to show a small grin before staring at her and folding his arms.

"Well, ladies first."

This earned a big blush in Leifang's cheeks as she chuckled in an embarrassed way. It began to be like this ever since that accident between she and him in the train that day.

"Oh well...let's say...that I met Hitomi at the hotel, here in New York, a few days after the tournament. She was a bit upset since she was this close in winning it...And so I decided to keep her company for a while...before we all get back home…"

Hitomi had to hang her head down in seriousness upon hearing what her best friend just explained. Jann Lee noticed her breakdown, and so he decided to cheer her up.

"Don't feel bad about it. Even if you lost to me in the finals...you still put up a good fight. You may have more luck next time." He said.

"As if there ever is going to be a next time, that is..." Hitomi responded.

That behavior of hers was so unusual to Jann Lee. When he first encountered her in the third tournament, the minute she saw him, she was already fired up for the action. But now he noticed, how different her aura felt this time. He became curious, as he taunted her in his usual fashion, just to test her.

"Hey, why all gloomy today? Don't tell me, you've become scared of me, that I might actually beat you again, even after me having come out as the winner in the tournament, huh?" Jann Lee said while showing on what looked like a smug.

What he got in response was simply her looking at him with a somewhat emotionless look and this surprised Jann Lee on the inside because he never saw her being like this. Now Jann Lee was starting to feel a bit confused.

"Ok, seriously what's wrong? Why the long face? Did I really break your fighting spirit after the tournament?"

Hitomi didn't respond as she looked somewhere else. This concerned Leifang as she then looked at Jann Lee in attempt to change topic.

"Uhh...o-ok...what about you Jann? What brings you here?" She asked.

Jann Lee kept staring at Hitomi before sighing and looking back at Leifang in a neutral way.

"Well, I was enjoying my time here after the tournament...until today after I saw something on the news. There was a man...the very same man I fought in that oil-rig-platform before the tournament. He was taking down a few criminals in a warehouse. But what made it more confusing...is the fact that there was a ninja aiding him. And I remembered him...I'm sure the same goes to you too. Back at the third tournament...I think his name was Hayate or something..."

After Jann Lee mentioned Hayate's name, this raised Hitomi's attention. She slowly lifted her head and her eyes suddenly start to narrow as she rudely interrupts Jann Lee.

"Say what...?" She asked before Jann Lee looked at her in a confused way. "You just mentioned something, involving Hayate... what happened?"

Jann Lee raised his eyebrows, but not feeling that surprised. He started to remember back at the third tournament how she was treating the ninja as a close friend of hers.

"He was in town here. I saw him on the news fighting thugs at a warehouse alongside that man I'm seeking to fight again like I told you. And want to know the good part? The journalist said their whereabouts. The very same place where we all gathered for the 5th tournament. Hayate might be there as well. And since I remember your bond with him, I can tell that you miss him. Do you want me to bring you there or something?" He asked after explaining everything.

Hitomi was completely silent, thus ignoring his question, and if there was something that Jann Lee didn't like was when someone was in silence after he asked a question.

"Well, should I? Spill out with it already."

"...No."

She clenched her fists while closing her eyes and gritting her teeth as her face looked angry and sad at the same time. She started to speak with a desperate tone.

"I-I don't feel like seeing his face...!" She added.

Jann Lee raised one eyebrow as now he was still confused about all of this.

"Why's that?"

"T-That's...none of your business...!" Hitomi immediately responded although she felt deep regret upon saying it since this was so unlike her and she hated to sound rude like this. However, after the argument she had with Hayate, she just could not control herself. But since it seemed, as if this topic about the ninja bothered her, Jann Lee lost interest real quick, simply because he didn't want to make her feel even more uncomfortable and he did not have all day to fool around with her like this. So he shrugged it all off and then shook his head.

"Oh well, if it is, then... I suppose, I have no right, complaining about it, huh...? But like I swore, I have to get on. Who knows, what these two are plotting. Have a good one." He said before turning around.

Just as he was about to leave the two girls behind, he suddenly got grabbed by the wrist, by Leifang herself.

"W-Wait!" She said.

Just as Jann Lee turned around to look at her, he showed a somewhat, a neutral yet 'innocent' look and this, somehow, made Leifang blush again.

"What is it, Leifang?" He asked.

After that, Leifang tried to say something but all that Jann Lee heard was simply her stuttering while trying to speak. Since she was like a bit like this also at the tournament, when the two had to fight eachother in the quarter finals, Jann Lee looked a bit annoyed.

"Leifang...don't tell me you're still thinking about that accident the other day before the tournament? Do you remember what I told you? Drop it already. Otherwise it will distract you...and you will lose focus. This is why you lost this easily to me at the tournament. And you quite disappointed me honestly." He told her.

Leifang was silent, but then her cheeks redden even more, but this time out of anger and embarrassment.

"S-Sorry... b-but... a-all I wanted to ask, is... w-when do you have time... f-for... a rematch...?"

Jann Lee reacted with an unamused look.

"Heh, if you ask me in this condition, you can already declare defeat for yourself."

Leifang gave up at this point and decided to reveal another thing that she wanted to say to him, despite her being aware of how Jann Lee would react.

"Ok...listen...I just wanted to say...that I'm sorry if I stalked you like that before the tournament...I just wanted to have that rematch...but now that I think about it...I realized that I kinda over exaggerated, since I feared that I would not have the chance to face you again at the tournament. So...s-sorry." She said while blushing.

Jann Lee had to scratch his head, but then, he knew, what she referred to as well... and he had to chuckle.

"Then why didn't you simply wait? It's not like, I ever said, that I WON'T be joining the ranks there."

Leifang giggled while still blushing before trying to return serious, even though she failed as she was starting to feel like embarrassed whenever she talked with Jann Lee, ever since that accident on the train.

"You're right...and so, since I want to correct that mistake...I want to ask you if we must really wait for another tournament...?" She asked.

Jann Lee knew that she wanted to have rematch in order to cancel her embarrassment at the tournament and he felt honored by it. However, he now had another 'mission' to do, as he looked at the sea.

"Well, after I get MY rematch against a certain person that is right now in that oil-rig platform, the one I just saw on the news...sure, I'll let you know."

Leifang got confused at what he just said. She did not remember that Jann Lee was seeking out someone to beat.

"Who is this person anyway?" She asked.

Jann Lee kept staring at the sea before looking back at Leifang.

"It was someone I challenged to a fight in there, before the tournament, after we were all gathered. I remember him wearing that dark-greed hood jacket. He got the best of me...but now I'm ready to get my rematch, and this time...I'll beat him." He said while clenching his right fist and feeling determined.

Leifang now remembered it as well, since she was there too. She was watching the fight while sitting beside Hitomi at a table. She had to show a smug before him.

"This is a bit ironic, don't you think? First it was me seeking you out to beat you in a fight after all these years...and now you do the same with this person after he beat you." She told him.

Jann Lee chuckled as he returned the smug to her.

"Can't argue with that. " He said before looking back at the sea and thinking about what he must do. "Well, anyways, time is running short for me. I got to go. See you around!"

Just as he walked slowly backwards and waving the two girls and they waved back, even if Hitomi showed a very weak smile.

"Good luck against this person, Jann Lee. Make sure you win against him, so that we can have our rematch without any accidents." Leifang told him. He responded with a smile and a wink, which made her blush again.

He noticed Hitomi turning around and walking away, while still showing a gloomy look, and Leifang, concerned, followed her while attempting to cheer her up. He stared at the two girls for a little while before finally turning around and went the next-best transporter he could find... and he found a helicopter.

"Ahhh, come to think of it, helicopters usually land on that platform... maybe if I show a little cash between my fingers, I am sure they are going to drop me on that place! " He said in his thoughts.

He approached the pilot, who was leaning against the chopper and smoking a cigarette, and began to ask information.

"Excuse me, sir...does this chopper go to one certain oil-rig platform?"

The pilot kept smoking until he finished and threw the cigarette to the water, before looking at Jann Lee with a grin.

"Yeah, you're in luck, 'cause I am heading there in a few minutes. If you want, I can fly you there for free."

Jann Lee chuckled since he didn't expect to have this luck. However, to make sure the pilot was heading to the right place, he asked for more information.

"Is a certain... Bass Armstrong working there?" Jann Lee said.

"Ohhh, the legend himself? Yes…but sadly, he isn't present at the moment. He said, he needed to go, as he had business with someone... but hey, at least Rig is there, better than nothing." The pilot responded.

The Jeet Kune Do fighter got confused at the mention of that name. He started to reflect...before getting to the only solution: It must be the person who defeated him, that day at the bar, in a fight. He clenched his fists a little before looking at the pilot with almost dirty smile.

"Ok, bring me there."

The pilot smiled as he happily jumped to the chopper, ready to fly. He made a gesture to Jann Lee to join him and the latter didn't waste time to jump in as well. As soon as he did it, the door closed behind him and the pilot lifted the chopper off the ground. And both made their way to the oil-platform. During the trip, Jann Lee began to have other flashbacks of how he fought and lost to Rig that day, and when he promised to himself to have his rematch against him, after he won the DOA5 Tournament. He felt ready for it. Only three hours later... the pilot told Jann, that they arrived at destination. When Jann Lee looked below him, he could see the oil-platform. He smiled and nodded. The pilot, gently landed the chopper on the heliport .

"Here we are." The pilot said with pride.

"Yup. Thanks for the ride, pal. "

He began walking alone in the place before stopping and looking around him. The memories of when he first came there to participate at the DOA5 tournament were returning to him. And the more he remembered them, the more angry he felt on the inside. He started to whisper to himself.

"So...from what I got, 'Rig' is your name eh? Strange name...but it doesn't matter. I've been waiting for this moment ever since you beat me that day in a fight. I've waited for so long! I will not move forward...until I get my rematch and finally take you down." He said to himself.

Afterwards, Jann Lee finally walked inside ready to confront the Canadian. Whatever the latter was doing at the moment, Jann Lee didn't care. He was there to finally fight him again.


	7. How Mysteries Are Made

It was still a sunny afternoon on the oil platform. Rig and Hayate have gathered at the bar, once again, just to catch a drink after the hard work. Hayate, for once, decided to help Rig in what he normally did, although his mind was still in thoughts about the fact that when they did that task for the Italian vigilante, Riccardo, everything was recorded. Hayate tried to get in contact with the Italian to know why he recorded everything and putting it on the news, but so far nothing. He then decided to stop thinking about it and worry about this later. The Canadian delightfully let the cool, refreshing, alcoholic liquid slowly run down his throat, thus enjoying every single shot he took. Hayate, who slowly grew fond of Rig, simply had to chuckle and shake his head at how his partner drank already and he didn't get all drowsy yet.

"How aren't you drunk yet? You had four whole bottles so far." The ninja asked.

The response he got after that was simply a happy chuckle from Rig who was taking and opening the fifth bottle to drink it.

"Hahaha, you should have seen how I spent most of my time here with my good friend, Bass! We once drank more than eight beers!" Rig exclaimed.

Hayate folded his arms as he sat on the stool and looked at the other people around them while a small grin was formed on his lips.

"Oh really? Then I'm glad I wasn't there...I don't want to imagine how much ruckus you and this person might have caused."

Rig could simply maintain his smug on his face.

"Oh, please... I would never sink THAT low, my life is way too valuable for that."

"...and your wording never ceases to amaze me." Hayate added.

"And so doesn't your bluntness to me." Rig countered.

The two began to chuckle at the same time. Hayate was now enjoying the company of Rig. So much that he was slowly forgetting how they first met and fully trust him. Although, he knew that it was still not enough. But he admitted that so far everything was going well. While Rig began to drink again, he stopped to ask something in a serious manner before resuming.

"So...he still hasn't responded?"

Hayate understood that the Canadian was talking about Riccardo as he was also curious to know why the Italian recorded while the two were busy dealing with a target the latter assigned to the two.

"No. I tried to call him more than once...but so far no response."

Rig looked away, as he reminisced of everything he had done for the Italian thus far. He scoffed a little before drinking the beer again and then stopping to catch some air.

"I would NOT be surprised, if it came out, that he actually got in trouble for every task he has entrusted us with... after all, he still breaks laws." Rig said.

Hayate nodded as he kept being serious about this. What Rig just said made him reflect for a moment before hoping that what he was thinking in that moment was wrong.

"I just hope that it won't involve us if what you assume is true. It would be the last thing I need. Kasumi would be very disappointed..." The ninja said.

And the mention of that name, made the Canadian raise his eyebrows in curiosity before asking and watching the TV at the same time.

"Speaking of her... let me ask you... why is she always so dead-set on not letting a non-ninja get involved with your clan's affairs? It's not like I am a defenseless infant, who doesn't even know what's going on..."

That didn't made Hayate feel surprised or anything like that since he knew very well what kind of girl Kasumi was.

"That's how she has always been... and in all honesty, I can't blame her." Hayate said.

Rig had to scoff at what the ninja said, but the latter noticed it and he sighed in a bit of annoyance.

"I know what I'm saying because what you saw when we rescued you from that laboratory that day or when you told us how you were captured...was nothing compared to what me, Kasumi, Ayane and Ryu have previously faced. And I can sense that Donovan might plan something even worse than before."

However, despite stating this, Rig still felt the need to assist regardless of what could possibly happen. And this made Hayate roll his eyes.

"And I stay by my word: I am going to assist you as best as I can. After all, I still have a debt with this dude. Allow me to repay it."

"There we go again..."

"Let me tell you... I am not going to be held back by you, once shit starts to get real, alright? Because I am THAT kind of guy. I live to win."

Slowly but surely, Hayate was getting frustrated a little bit at how naïve Rig was…at least in his eyes.

"Clearly, you haven't seen Donovan's tactics yet, have you? Once you face the consequences of your foolishness... I wouldn't spill such puns, if I were you..." Hayate told him.

Rig reacted with what seemed like indifference while he finally finished the fifth bottle. Then he looked at the ninja with a confident grin, despite Hayate not returning it since the latter took this seriously.

"If we all work together, we might have chance without anything going wrong. Also...about that 'thing'...that doppelgänger of mine. I know you might have an unfinished business with him...But the same goes for me."

The last part of Rig's sentence was overheard by someone who just entered the bar. His voice took over and interrupted the whole chat Rig and Hayate where having.

"That's ironic...Because I have an unfinished business with YOU right now."

And when Rig and Hayate turned their heads, they saw no other than the winner of the 5th tournament, the man of the hour... Jann Lee. He slowly entered the bar, before stopping before the ninja and the Canadian, while having a confident smug on his face.

"Who would have seriously thought, that I'd find you here... oh wait, I did." He said.

Rig remained confused since he talked as if the two were old friends, but he just did not recall.

"You... have I seen you before?" Rig asked.

Despite this, Jann Lee maintained his smug on his face as he clenched his right fist to see if Rig remembered anything.

"Don't you remember last time? We had our bout. I'm waiting for my rematch!" Jann Lee said. But incredibly to Rig...even to Jann Lee, he was confused at what the Chinese was saying.

"What are you...saying?" The Canadian questioned.

Upon hearing that...Jann Lee widened his eyebrows in surprise in a comical way as he attempted to explain everything in a quick way.

"What? You're kidding me aren't you? Don't you remember when I was knocking out that drunken ass and you tried to stop the fight? Remember when I challenged you to a fight and you beat me at this same place?"

Rig kept being confused... so much in fact, that he didn't even know on how to react to this confession. And it was the same with the Chinese martial artist. It now puzzled him, on how Rig can't remember a thing.

"Uhhhh... did I really fight you...? Because I seriously cannot recall ever having done that. Honestly." Rig said.

"But I am not kidding! I am not stupid, you were there. I could recognize your mug anywhere. And come to me with the bullshit excuse, that I must have mistaken you with someone else, because you can't fool my eyes." Jann Lee countered.

Everything got suddenly interrupted. But surprisingly it wasn't Hayate to do it. It was someone else. More precisely, a young female voice.

"Now there you are! Grrr, and I thought for a second there, Helena was pulling off a prank on me..."

The three turned around in confusion after hearing that voice. And when they did, they could only feel strange right now. It was a little girl with blonde waist-length hair that was held up in twin-pigtails with black ribbons. She wore a black and white modified strapless maid dress, with arm sleeves as well as black boots. The three guys stared at her serious look with hands on her hips...before Rig suddenly talked to Jann Lee.

"Uhh...what were you saying? You were assuming that we fought here right?"

"Yeah."

This clearly made the little girl angry, since it looked like if they were ignoring her. And so she started to raise her voice a little bit.

"HEY! I'm talking to you!"

The boys had to stop once more and had to look at the small girl before Rig made a gesture of ponting at himself.

"Me? "

"Yes, you! Baldy! Are you Rig?" She questioned with irritation.

Rig's reaction to this was to raise his eyebrows in surprise before showing a grin and chuckle. This made the girl literally steam out of her ears in rage, as she comically started to throw her arms up and down.

"Well, ARE YOU?!"

"Yes. And who are you... dwarf?" Rig asked with a wink.

The girl widened her eyes before clenching her fists and comically feel irritated, especially for the way Rig just called her.

"How did YOU just CALL me!?"

But before she could say anything else, Hayate intervened to attempt to put the jokes aside and getting to the point.

"Alright, stop. The last thing we need is an argument because of silly things. So, what's your name? And why are you here, looking for Rig?" He asked in a polite way.

The little Lolita-dressed girl was quick to calm down and answered politely to Hayate.

"That took you long enough. My name is Marie Rose. I am Helena's personal maid and bodyguard. I came here to watch over your bald friend over there." She said.

Jann Lee looked at her and then became suspicious, as he thought to himself, of how strange this feels, seeing a rival of his getting guarded by bodyguards. Especially from a little girl.

"Wait a second... why does this guy need protection? Last time, I checked, he was able to even put someone like me down... is he in danger? And what does that ninja there want from him as well?" Jann Lee asked in confusion.

Hayate however did not listened to Jann Lee's confusion and now he was confused as well since he thought that watching over Rig was his task and no one else's.

"You are saying that...Helena sent you here to watch over Rig? I thought I was only entrusted for this by my sister." Hayate told her.

Marie Rose had to show a small grin before putting her hands behind her back.

"Well that is true...however, lady Helena, decided to give me the chance to assist you in guarding this baldy...considering that she told me this other ninja that appears to be your sister, as you said, was still feeling concerned about this guy's safety. And so lady Helena sent me here." She proudly said.

Rig then facepalmed, as he let out one loud, desperate groan.

"Are you for real now? I can't believe this... does she trust me THIS less? I was fine with ONE bodyguard, but I don't need another one of your kind." Rig said said as he then jumped off his stool and slowly approached Marie.

"Listen kid, your assistance isn't needed here. Go home and tell this fine blondie of a master of yours, that she should stick with ONE bodyguard and while you are at it, tell that brunette ninja-chick, that I am going to see her later. I am slowly getting really sick of all this." He added.

"Do I look like I am doing this on my free will? It was already a long trip to get here and now you want me to get back to lady Helena? Not a chance, baldy! Like the ninja here, I've been entrusted to watch over you. So you better deal with it." She protested.

After she said this, Jann Lee had to chuckle a little, while Rig rolled his eyes in annoyance. The fact that he now had this kind of company was strange. He didn't know if he should find it 'cute' the fact that he now had a pretty young girl watching over him...or find it frustrating considering that all of this was due to Kasumi still being worried.

"Man...I can't believe that now I'm being watched over by a girl so..." He stopped since he could sense that Marie Rose would not like what he was about to say. But it was too late because she already understood where Rig was getting at. And so she angrily pointed her index finger at him while yelling.

"Hey! Don't look down on me just because I'm little!"

Rig shook his head, as he growled.

"And I say, get lost. Not because of your size, but because you are wasting your time here. I said, I am not interested in a second bodyguard." He told her.

"Didn't I say that you need to deal with it? Lady Helena's orders are absolute!"

Hayate let out a frustrating sigh, and that made Jann Lee still chuckle as he had to admit that this whole argument was kinda amusing, before trying once again to calm the situation.

"Enough you two! Would you please behave yourselves? This isn't a Kindergarten, so pull yourself together."

Both Marie Rose and Rig looked at the ninja with a surprised look.

"Hayate, I'm just doing this for her safety." The Canadian said.

Marie Rose had a angrily surprised look as she gazed to Rig before then widened her eyes and then having a dirty grin.

"Oh NOW I get it! You talk down on me because you think I don't know how to defend myself! Is that what you're thinking!? Then let me prove you wrong!" She said before pointing at the exit of the bar and make a gesture to go there.

Rig had to exchange look to Jann Lee and then to Hayate before returning to look at the young girl.

"Where are you getting at?" Rig questioned with raised eyebrows.

"What do you think? I'm challenging you! Let's get outside!" Marie Rose replied while maintaining her confident grin.

Rig and Hayate were surprised, except Jann Lee who actually smirked before lightly smacking his elbow against the Canadian's arm.

"I say, go for it."

The two turned to him in shock.

"What?"

"Have you gone mental?! I can't fight her like that!"

The Jeet Kune Do fighter folded his arms before looking at his considered rival with a grin.

"So you are simply going to decline the challenge? Wouldn't that make you the weak one here? Because when we fought, you at least had the guts to accept my challenge. Whatever happened to that side of yours, I'd like to see it again."

Hearing this made Rig reflect in trying to remember what Jann Lee told him. He still had troubles remembering everything...but just when he heard how fired up Jann Lee was feeling when he suggested to accept this challenge, made the Canadian remember everything.

"That attitude of yours...now I remember." Rig said.

This sentence made Jann Lee confused. But then he reflected as well before jumping to the only conclusion which was that his rival finally remembered their bout they had during the announcement of the 5th DOA tournament.

"So I see your memory doesn't suck after all. I'm glad."

Rig began to chuckle and glared a little at Marie.

"So you're looking for the real deal, am I right? Fine, I shall accept your challenge then. I was getting bored anyways." He said as he warmed his right shoulder.

Marie had to show a little smug as she put her hands on her hips, leaned a little and tilted her head.

"Well, THAT took you long enough to figure out, huh? You. Me. Outside." She said as she turned around and walked out. Rig chuckled again before following her.

Jann Lee was now feeling very curious to see this fight, unlike Hayate who was actually uninterested and actually viewed it as a waste of time.

"C'mon Hayate! Let us go."

Hayate felt surprised upon hearing him pronouncing his name and felt curious as the two walked outside to follow Rig and Marie Rose.

"You know my name...? Have we met?" He asked with suspicious.

Jann Lee looked at him with a confused look again as this was getting a lot more strange to him.

"Are you serious, man? Of course we did. Don't you remember back at the third tournament? When I met you and challenged you to a bout while the two girls began arguing with eachother?"

That last part made Hayate think about for a moment.

"You're talking about-"

"Yes, Leifang and Hitomi. Speaking of the two...before getting here, I met them."

As Jann Lee mentioned Hitomi, Hayate suddenly became silent and looked away from the Chinese... and the latter immediately knew why.

"...you are scared of Hitomi seeing you again, right?" Jann Lee questioned. Hayate slowly looked at him while feeling a little bit surprised.

"H-How do you-"

"She told me about what happened between the both of you... sure, must have been rough."

The ninja hoped to get over it, but just as Jann Lee mentioned that situation, it all came back to Hayate once more and he just felt sad on the inside once more.

"How much has she told you?"

"Not much as you would expect. She was upset...but I can't really tell if she was more upset to the fact that she lost to me in the finals at the tournament...or more for that argument you had with her."

Hayate sighed and leaned his palms against his cheek, as he slowly began to look melancholic.

"I should have figured as much... NOTHING is fine between us." Hayate said.

"So my guess is, you are not really planning on talking to her, am I right?" Jann Lee said, but he saw immediately how Hayate shook his head. This made Jann Lee tap his shoulder.

"You're a man, why won't you talk to her? It's not like, she is actually planning on hurting you or anything. You wanna know something? I even asked her if she would have liked to come with me here so that you and her could talk and possibly clarify everything. But she declined…so I guess it's up to you."

Hayate remained silent without saying anything. He had to admit that the Jeet Kune Do fighter was right in a way...but there was a part inside him that was telling him to simply give in and forget Hitomi. Another one, on the other hand, said otherwise. He was met with this conflict inside his mind...before then deciding that after his task to guard Rig is finished, if he had the time, before returning to Ryu and the others, he might look for her.

"I'll think about it. But I can't guarantee I'll see her soon enough."

"Well, don't think too much, then." Jann Lee simply told him.

Upon saying that final part, the two finally arrived at the fuel. More precisely, the DIG platform outside the bar. There was no other worker since they were still all off the clock. The two could see Rig warming his shoulders up while showing a look that looked like an annoyed one. Marie Rose, on the other hand, still has her hands behind her back while showing her cute smile.

"Just a little heads-up. I am not pulling any kicks on ANYONE. You want a challenge, you get the FULL package. Got it? Don't come to me later crying, that I didn't warn you." Rig said.

"Heh, I am not your regular cry-baby... just watch and be careful where you kick. " Marie Rose said while leaning her body forward and with a comical mad look.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say... let's go already." Rig said annoyed.

Before he could know, Marie Rose already charged at the Canadian and jumped to throw fast acrobatic kicks. This was too unexpected for Rig, and so he got hit. He grunted in pain before he noticed Marie Rose rolling over to him before quickly lifting her legs up to him in the head. This time Rig grabbed her boots and pulled her away. He then back flipped to avoid another backflip kick from her, before jumping to the side and then thrust forward with a heel drop kick, but she dodged it by rolling away to the side.

"Such agility…!" Rig said in his thoughts. However his mind is interrupted once Marie Rose was already on his back, clutching her hands around his head, forcing him to move around in an attempt to shake her off. While this happened, Jann Lee had to watch with no amusement since he found this a little bit ridiculous.

"Really now? Get serious." He said.

Rig had no choice but to grab Marie Rose and smash her forward to the ground. As she groaned a little, Rig cracked his neck.

"Got admit, you're fast but-" He got cut off just after Marie Rose immediately rotated her legs against Rig's chest. She then proceed to grab him and swung behind him before smashing her knees to Rig's neck. That move was painful and it made the Canadian yell a bit in pain. Marie Rose released him and stood back up before letting her left foot tap the floor and having a cocky look.

"Are you going to babble forever and letting yourself getting beat up? You're no fun." She taunted.

Rig rubbed the spot that Marie got real bad and began to growl.

"No need to get all ahead of yourself... this was only a warm-up." He said as he turned around and sensed that Marie Rose was about a to attack again. This time he grabbed her boot in time and countered by lifting his right leg up and hit Marie in the face.

"You may be tiny, but this isn't going to protect you all the time. When I attack, I do it EVERYWHERE." He added.

He proceed to go all out now, without caring if his opponent was a little girl, and began using his typical fast Taekwondo kicks. Thanks to her agility, Marie was able to dodge most of his kicks, however she had to admit that Rig wasn't slow and due to this she started to have a hard time in trying to figure out the right moment to get the upper-hand. Just as she jumped to the right side to avoid a front kick from the Canadian...she jumped forward to hit him with her butt cheeks. She thought that this was perfect because normally many opponents would not expect this kind of attack. But much to her shock, Rig actually kicked her in that part, making her body face the floor. However this wasn't Rig's intention and so he had to raise his eyebrows in surprise, as he watched Marie touching her butt cheeks and then looking at the Canadian in anger.

"Hey! Didn't I say be careful where you kick!?"

Rig chuckled at this and he couldn't help but raising his hands in defense.

"Wait up, you didn't tell me exactly where I shouldn't kick you." He said.

While Hayate watched with no interest, Jann Lee, instead, laughed a little.

"Looks like, she received a major kick in the ass... and I mean that literally."

Now Marie Rose's face turned really red in pure anger. She just could not accept this kind of humiliation...or, at least, that was how she viewed it. She jumped back on her feet and immediately dashed towards the Canadian who immediately went in defense as the young girl was about to throw a combination of punches and kicks to which Rig managed to block in time. The Canadian decided to attack by using a jumping corkscrew roundhouse kick, but Marie Rose avoided it by rolling forward and then jumping and wrapping her legs around Rig's waist. He felt confused and couldn't react immediately as he felt his face punched three times and then she punched him again to hurl him to the ground. And with that, Marie jumped back in a backflip, before stopping before the Canadian with both of her tiny fists pressing against each side of her hips.

"I don't take treatment like that, lightly." She said.

Rig stood back up again, as if nothing happened and he pointed his index finger at her.

"You know something? You're quite right, I shall stop talking too much. Why do we do it anyway? Aren't we supposed to let our fists talk?" He asked with a grin.

"You could have figure that out much earlier."

And with that, the two resumed fighting. And this time the fight seemed to go better than before. Now the two fought with determination and silence without provoking the other with words. And this finally got Jann Lee's attention as he saw his rival going all out without playing around like before. Rig was finally showing all the skills he was able to perform like when he fought Jann Lee.

"Finally they are fighting for real now!" The Chinese said with enthusiasm.

However, he noticed Hayate still being in silence with arms folded and with an expression, that seemed emotionless, that he showed since before the beginning of this fight.

"You have nothing to say?" Jann Lee asked him.

Hayate looked away, and spoke in a tone, as if he was ashamed.

"What more is there to say? We have two fighters, completely wasting their breath and time with fighting... what do you expect me to do? Pay my respects to them for such unnecessary violence?"

"My god, sorry... I didn't know, you were still sulking. Geez." Jann Lee responded annoyed.

Jann Lee then resumed paying attention to the fight. He was taking notes at all the attacks Rig threw against Marie Rose who, meanwhile, who still ducking, attacking and using her own throws against the Canadian. Despite Jann Lee being more interested in studying Rig's scheme of fighting since he needed to fight him again, he was also impressed at how a cute little young girl like Marie Rose could fight with such an incredible agility. He thought about a possible future day where he could test his strength against hers. However that day will probably have to wait for a while, since he must first have his rematch with Rig and then grant Leifang's wish of fighting him again and cancel her embarrassment she had at the tournament because of an accident that happened between her and him before the competition. Jann Lee, then, witnessed how both Rig and Marie Rose were struggling while fighting and noticed that now the two were getting tired.

Soon, the fight ended with the two in a draw. Both of them weren't fully capable of fighting any longer. Marie was close to collapse, and Rig quickly went over to catch her. The girl blushed a little from the touch.

"Hey... you weren't so bad... after all..." Rig said through his breathing.

Marie Rose looked at Rig with a smug and winked in a weak manner.

"Told you... I am tougher than I look... NEVER underestimate me... because of my height..." She told him.

Hayate and Jann Lee went over to help the two now that the fight was over. The Chinese was satisfied and impressed about how intense the fight was. His eyes fell on Marie Rose as she was helped by Hayate.

"Who the hell taught you to fight like this?" He asked in surprise.

Marie Rose couldn't help but blush again a little before showing a confident grin.

"Hard to explain." She said before looking at Rig, who was wiping the sweat from his forehead, and she still maintained her grin.

"Now you see why lady Helena isn't afraid of my safety and chose me to guard you, baldy?" She questioned.

Rig scoffed, as he helped Marie up along with Hayate, while wiggling his index finger.

"Not really, but what I DO see now is... she has sent you away, because you are way too dangerous for her to handle... you are no little girl, you are a like the mini edition of Godzilla..." He said.

Obviously Marie Rose didn't like that joke one bit as her face from a tired yet confident grin turned into a comical angry one.

"What did you just say...!?" She said. But since she was too tired, she just failed to raise her legs to attack again. Hayate simply sighed in annoyance as he dragged her back inside. Leaving only Rig and Jann Lee who watched them leaving.

"That was a good fight, Rig."

The Canadian raised his eyebrows in surprise upon hearing his name pronounced by the person he knew little.

"Already learnt my name?" Rig questioned.

Jann Lee nodded before folding his arms and looking at his considered rival with a small grin.

"My name is Jann Lee, by the way. So...when I'm going to get my rematch?"

Since, now, Rig remembered the day he fought him, he had to feel a bit surprised and raise his hands in defense.

"Wow wow, hold on, Bruce Lee Jr. You wanna have a fight now?"

"Of course not right now. I want you to be ready to fight again." After Jann Lee said that, he took a look around him before having an idea.

"I got it! I think I'm going to stay here until you recover completely so then I can have my rematch!" He declared.

Rig looked away for a bit, before nodding in agreement, even though he had some doubts about this.

"Sure, why not? Do as you please. As long as you don't disturb the workmen." Rig warned him.

Jann Lee's response to this was simply a shrug as he walked back inside.

"Why should I even disturb them? My only reason to be here is just to fight you again. And this time beat you." He said.

Rig rolled his eyes before following him.

"What a bunch of good friends I have, eh?"

After both hitting the showers, Rig resumed his normal work with Hayate helping if needed. The Canadian asked the ninja if the Italian vigilante gave them a call, but so far still nothing. Marie Rose, instead, began preparing her stuff in her own room in the cabin. Jann Lee decided to help her and she had to feel glad since ,due to her height, she couldn't place a few things on high parts inside the wardrobe. After finishing arranging everything, Marie Rose sat on her bed and smiling.

"Well, thanks for the help, mister!" She said in a cute way.

Jann Lee chuckled before looking around and then folding his arms as his gaze returned to her.

"Oh, don't mention it little-"

"My name's Marie Rose." She corrected him immediately.

"Y-Yeah right, Marie Rose. Listen, there's something I keep asking myself. It's about Rig. I just don't understand why he needs to be guarded. I mean he's a strong fighter. He beat me in a fight...yet he needs the protection from a ninja...and now from a young girl which is you. But why? Did something happen to him?" Jann Lee asked in curiosity.

Marie started thinking, as she collected all her thoughts on this entire situation.

"According to Lady Helena, the baldy needs to be protected, because of the danger of him getting captured again... as he witnessed a few things, that made him pretty much the target to get silenced, before revealing anything." She answered.

But this totally made Jann Lee raise his eyebrows in total surprise as it was unexpected to him.

"Whoa, hold up! He was a prisoner? Under who?"

"I don't know everything, but... in any case, it has something to do with Donovan, my master's personal enemy..." She told him.

Jann Lee didn't recall anyone going by the name of Donovan. However to make sure he could know more he began being curious again by asking Marie Rose if this Donovan was the boss of some organization.

"Is this person the leader of an organization?"

"Yes. Lady Helena told me that she's trying to find a way to stop his organization called MIST."

He froze at the mention of the name because he heard of it, even if not that much. But he knew that this organization was bad news everywhere. He was in silence for a while before turning around and heading back at the bar.

"I see...thanks for the information." He said.

"Sure thing." Marie Rose said with a cute smile.

Meanwhile, Rig, who was busy working, told Hayate the fact that Jann Lee had decided to stay with them. Rig didn't know if they should tell him about what the Canadian had been through and what both him and Hayate were dealing with right now, but the latter shook his head as he thought it was a bad idea involving him.

"You sure?"

"Yes. It would be too hard for him to understand."


	8. Never Hide Anything

The Canadian, still, didn't get over the fact that now he had not one but two people guarding him. And the second one was revealed to be a pretty little girl named Marie Rose. He sure would have a lot to say to one certain kunoichi, who was this concerned about him. After a little teasing between the two, Rig and Marie had a bout which resulted in a draw…but despite that, Rig was impressed at her skills and the same went for the new companion who just came there to challenge the Canadian in a future rematch, Jann Lee. The latter offered to stay at the oil-rig platform in order to get his chance for his rematch against Rig, though the Canadian was, in a way, more concerned about other things…like the fact that Hayate told him that still they didn't hear from the Italian vigilante, Riccardo, who, last week, gave them a few tasks to resolve…but the last one ended up with him secretly recording and posting the footage on the news in the TV without their permission. Another thing that Rig was slightly concerned was if he and Hayate should tell Jann Lee about what the two have been through before meeting each other again in that place. But the ninja told the Canadian to not involve the Chinese and simply pretend that everything was fine, since Jann Lee in the end was there only to fight Rig again. However…this could be a huge mistake.

Rig, during the night of the day after, was simply chilling around the bar, enjoying his break after the hard work, before his peace got rudely interrupted by a familiar voice who whistled.

"Hey there."

The Canadian slowly turned around in surprise, but upon seeing that it was Jann Lee, his face became an annoyed one before sighing.

"Oh hey, it's you..." Rig said.

Jann Lee slowly approached Rig, before sitting on the stool beside him, while showing a challenging smug.

"Say... I'm still waiting for our rematch, y'know... when are you going to be ready?"

Rig remained in silence, altough, he showed a small grin as he looked somewhere else, because he found it a bit strange and laughable how someone was only there, ''spending time'' with him...just to get a rematch. However this wasn't what Jann Lee thought upon seeing that expression, and so he maintained his smug challenged face.

"I can tell that you are ready! Guess what? I'm ready too. C'mon let's get outside of this platform and let's get to it! This time I'll win."

Rig had to chuckle, before leaning back in his seat.

"Look man, I can tell, you are fired up, but... can't a workman like me, has his own personal space for once? It has only been thirty minutes, since my work has been done for today and now you come and rudely interrupt by moment of peace... if THIS is how you challenge people to fights... take my advice, better stop doing that." The Canadian said.

But this didn't make Jann Lee hold back from his challenge since this wasn't the first time Rig ever worked there. And so he decided to scoff and then use his typical taunt to make sure his considered rival would change his mind.

"Oh yeah? Like if this wasn't the first time you ever catch a break from your work. You can make exceptions for once. And you're right, thirty minutes have passed...don't you think it's more than enough for you to rest before we get our rematch? And Remember that my reason to be here in the first place is to fight you again. Don't tell me you're afraid to lose this time." Jann Lee taunted.

Rig pointed at himself, while becoming annoyed yet again.

"Me? And scared? Yeah right, ONLY in your dreams. Good one."

"If you really aren't... then challenge me already." Jann Lee said.

The Canadian folded his arms while raising his eyebrows and still looking annoyed. He sure didn't feel like having another bout or ''work-out'' as he liked to call them. Now he just wanted to relax, drink a beer, and maybe playing billiards. Not to mention the current situation Rig and Hayate were having right now and how the two agreed to not involve the Jeet Kune Do fighter in their business. But since Jann Lee was there with him...he attempted to offer him to do something else instead of fighting.

"Look, Bruce Lee jr-"

"Don't call me that, please. I'm Jann Lee." He corrected him immediately. Rig paused before chuckling and then shaking his head before forming a grin between his lips.

"Alright, Jann Lee...look, how about we have a drink...and then we play some billiards instead? You can't just come out here and simply ask me to fight you. We will have that rematch, don't you worry about it...but now I just don't really feel like having another work-out. So do you mind if we do this another time?" He asked.

Despite Jann's brash behavior... where would the fun be in forcing someone to "dance" with him in a fight? It made him angry, but at the same time, he couldn't possibly let this chance go loose... so he decided to play along.

"Fine... whatever, but the next time you are ready... you are going down, I swear it!" The Chinese said in an angry way as he stood back up. Rig could only smirk at how angry his new companion was sounding, and so he decided to add some tease.

"You mad? ...Monkey?"

"How did you call me!?"

Rig laughed at how Jann Lee immediately responded in a shock and then angry way as it was hilarious in his views. He stood up as well while still chuckling.

"Monkey! I mean, I remember the way you scream when you fight." Rig said as he kept teasing.

Jann Lee glared at him as he totally hate to receive this kind of mocking. But then he gave a dirty smirk as he folded his arms.

"Heh, better be treated like a sort of 'monkey' than being a coward like you are acting right now!"

But both then had to chuckle, as this was getting a little ridiculous.

"OK, I take it back, I suppose. Even though I'm not being a coward." Rig defended.

Jann Lee scoffed a little and was just about to leave, since he didn't feel like playing billiards or drinking beers, when he remembered something, he still was curious about something, regarding Rig and the mystery that surrounded him, especially after what Marie Rose told him.

"I have a question for you…Rig. It's something I've been thinking about."

Despite how suspicious it sounded when Jann Lee asked that, Rig did not feel alerted or something as he was just about to get a drink. He looked at the Chinese and began to feel a bit curious too.

Well? Shoot."

However, he noticed how serious Jann Lee was going, right now, and this made Rig also lose his grin and became a bit confused.

"That organization that I heard about recently...exactly, what do you know about it?" Jann Lee finally asked.

Rig became even more confused, once he mentioned something about an organization. He hoped it wasn't the one where he was been taking captive.

"Aaand... which organization are you referring to exactly? Vagueness isn't my thing, y'know..." The Canadian asked.

Jann Lee's curiosity wad literally leaking out now.

"MIST. Do you anything about these goons?"

And this is where Rig went in panic. Since he remembered that both him and Hayate decided to not tell Jann Lee anything about what happened to them because they didn't want anyone involved with this. Rig also wondered how Jann Lee got to hear about Donovan's organization since he thought it was ''top-secret'' or something. Silence took them and Jann Lee didn't like it one bit as he slowly started to clench his right fist because, in his mind, Rig was hiding something.

"Uhh...what's the name of this organization again?"

"Stop fooling around. I may not be that bright, but judging from the way you try to not tell anything to me... I can already see... you smell fishy."

Rig still remained in denial, as he then went for another distraction tactic.

"Well, the LEAST I can say about these guys, is that they are mentally deranged psychopaths, who kidnap others and put them into cages... good enough?" He told him.

This, however, only made Jann Lee wide his eyes almost in surprise and shock. The fact that Rig actually knew what they would try to do and how he actually tried to hide this, just after Jann asked the question. It already gave the impression of something…which was that Rig was actually working for this organization. The Jeet Kune Do fighter now, slowly walked backwards while still looking at the Canadian with and shocked face that was later turned into an anger one.

"...You know what I'm thinking?"

Rig hoped it wasn't like what it seemed and so he tried to still innocent as he shrugged.

"Uhh...What are you doing?" The Canadian asked with a hint of concern.

"...You piece of trash! I should have known it!" Jann Lee cursed.

Rig now felt in panic as he understood where this was going.

"I said, what are you planning on doing?!"

"Why does it matter to you, you backstabber?! Piss off!"

And with that, Jann Lee ran off. Rig facepalmed with his hand, before shaking his head and putting the bottle away before standing up and running as well to chase him.

"Oh damn it! Hey! J-Jann Lee! Come back here!"

He run as fast as he could and while doing this, he wanted to warn Hayate, but thought again since Rig could risk to lose the Chinese. In fact, he had to admit that he was fast that he could ever thought, since, after founding himself out of the bar, he noticed the Jeet Kune Do fighter, taking a boat to return possibly in town. Rig growled a little before deciding to keep chasing him, as he took a boat as well. The reasons for him to do this were two: He now wanted to clarify everything since Rig did not want anyone to get the wrong idea about him again. And also, he didn't know of what Jann Lee could do he got in town...maybe causing ruckus or doing something that could put him in trouble later on? While driving the boat to chase the one where there was Jann Lee...Rig decided to take his phone and call Hayate and hoping that the ninja would respond. But to his luck, Hayate took the call in and responded.

"Yes?"

"Yo, Hayate! Having a great day? Well, thank you, not so much for me, 'cause guess what... that guy, Jann Lee, is on the loose. He saw right through us!"

Hayate, who meanwhile was busy talking with Marie Rose before the call interrupted it, remained confused at Rig's statement.

"What do you mean?" The ninja asked. Rig growled a little while he kept his eyes on the boat he was chasing.

"Think!" He exclaimed. Hayate reflected before his eyes shot wide open and immediately felt alerted.

"You're not serious are you!? How did he!?"

"I don't know, he used his head! I tried to change topic when he was talking with me at the bar...but I guess his stubbornness got the best of him. And now guess, what he is doing right now! Take a WILD guess, pal! Boat, New York, Chase, Don't-Know-Whereabouts, that's what he is doing!"

Hayate kept being shocked at this since it was really unexpected and he immediately started to curse himself out in his mind for being a bit too careless at that point.

"Are you going after him right now? Without either my or Marie Rose's assistance?" He asked.

"Look, I have other concerns right now, so better do me a favor, and let me handle this!" Rig responded immediately.

He hung up the phone, without giving the change for Hayate to say something else, as he kept focusing on following the boat Jann Lee was in. Hayate attempted to say something before noticing that that Rig hung up and looked a bit frustrated. Marie Rose did not like that look on the ninja's face.

"What did he say!?" She asked.

"He's going after that guy, Jann Lee. Apparently He found out what we were trying to hide from him...what me and Rig had to bear before this...about MIST." Hayate responded.

At the mention of that name, Marie Rose widened her eyes in surprise as she put her hands on her mouth, as she remembered that she told Jann Lee the reason why she and Hayate had the task to guard Rig.

"Damn! It's my fault then! I wasn't supposed to tell him why you and I had to guard the baldy? S-Sorry!" Marie Rose said in shock.

"Don't sweat it. We should have told him sooner or later anyways... It's just that we didn't want him to get involved with that issue. It appears that Jann Lee is a master at nagging on someone, until they give in after all... it was my fault then, since of me having forgotten to warn you beforehand." Hayate reassured her.

But this didn't convince Marie Rose one bit as she still looked concerned at the whole situation that was going on.

"And what do we do now? Who knows, what that relentless guy is going to do next..."

"Since he told me, that he is going to settle this with Jann Lee personally... let's just wait first and should something occur... I will be there." Hayate told her.

Marie Rose didn't agree with Hayate's decision at all. If she could, she would go and find another boat to pick Rig up and bring him immediately back at the oil-rig platform. Then again she couldn't since, at this point, Rig would be already pretty far away from them, and she wouldn't find him soon enough. And so she decided to agree with Hayate's decision.

Meanwhile, Rig, still driving the boat, noticed that he was close to get back in town and the boat where there was Jann Lee finally arrived at destination. He could see Jann Lee, from a distance, walking in a fast way to get into the city. He then stopped the boat close to a docking point, before continuing the chase on foot. But he didn't realize that each and every single one of his steps were being followed by someone in the shadows, as if it was waiting for him. That person took to phone to warn his colleagues.

"He is here... proceed with hunting him down." The person said.

The Canadian, who was walking, had to then run as he noticed that Jann Lee was already pretty far away...until he saw that the Chinese turned right to go into a a place near a warehouse situated in Brooklyn. Rig rolled his eyes and snorted before following the Jeet Kune Do fighter. Once he arrived, Rig thought that Jann Lee was inside the warehouse. And so he approached near the door with the intention of knocking...only to then sensing something behind him. It was an kick that was going straight through the back of his head. The Canadian managed to avoid it in time and rolled away before looking at the sudden attacker...which turned out to be Jann Lee, himself. The Chinese was looking at the Canadian with absolute disgust and anger.

"Why are you following me, you traitor!? Is your organization looking for me or something!?" Jann Lee said.

Rig stood up and clearly was already losing his patience at Jann Lee's stubbornness.

"Will you please stop making a fool out of yourself? I don't have anything to do with those people! I'm not on good terms with them!" Rig exclaimed.

This obviously didn't convince Jann Lee at all. If anything, it only fueled his anger.

"Is that why you followed me? To tell me a lie? You do realize that you don't fool me!? I wonder how much more are you gonna keep up like this now! Maybe in order to distract me, so that you and your...''friends'' can capture me easily! Well, unfortunately for you, I'm not going to fall for this!"

Rig growled both on annoyance and anger as this was really getting on his nerves.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! Me? Them? Friends? Never! I hate these pricks, probably as much as you do, believe it or not, but that's not the point! Calm down for a sec, and let's talk this out like rational people, alright?" He said.

"And what reason should I have to trust you?! First, you and this ninja pal of yours don't let me know about your problems and secondly, NOW you have the nerve to tell me all this, after now revealing to having lied to me?!" Jann Lee countered.

"What should I have done, huh?! What do you expect me to do?! What exactly, do you want to hear from me?! I told you, and I am going to tell you for the last freaking time! I AM NOT ON GOOD TERMS WITH THEM ON ANY LEVEL AT ALL!" Rig said in anger.

Before he could know, Jann Lee was charging, as well as yelling, at the Canadian, before attacking him. Rig got hit by most of his combinations of punches until he blocked and pushed him away from him.

"GRRR THE LIES! When is it gonna stop!? Maybe with me shutting you up!? Very well then." Jann Lee told him.

Rig clutched his chest while shaking his head as well as noticing that Jann Lee was about to do his fighting stance, ready to fight him.

"I didn't want to come to this, Jann Lee! Would you please listen for a minute!?"

"Enough with your bullshit! And you DID want to come to this! You just didn't have the guts to do it in the first place!"

"SAY WHAT?!"

Rig secretly really hated to be viewed as someone, who lacked the balls for a certain situation. So he took these words from Jann as an insult and went for a frontal assault as well, which got countered with no further questioning. And while the two birds were fighting like over a worm, two shadows came closer to the warehouse. One voice was female and had a signature British accent to her own way of speech and the other was male.

"Alright... the fish is in the net... shall we pull it out.?" The male voice asked.

"Not yet, you imbecile... he isn't alone, someone is there with him... and it isn't wise, getting in there with two victims, who are still capable of movement and defense... we shall strike, in the very moment he's not expecting it..." The woman told him.

Just as the Canadian kept fighting off Jann Lee, the latter also felt a bit glad that this happened because he could now have his rematch...even though he would have preferred it more on 'friendly' terms. But since in his views, he believed Rig was a threat, he decided to really go all out like he never went like that before. Because this looked like a fight in order to 'survive'. Rig, on the other hand, had to defend himself from the Chinese's assaulting...and his goal was to simply tame him and attempt to clarify the misunderstanding. And due to this, Rig was putting less focus, despite being angered by Jann Lee's previous insult to him, because this was not what he was planning to do now, which was to fight him like this. However, before the two could proceed, the stopped fighting as they heard something. It sounded like footsteps. Rig turned around and looked with anxiety. Jann Lee, instead, thought those noises were footsteps of the soldiers from MIST. He knew that if he stayed there, they could try to capture him, or at least, that was what he thought. Since Rig got careless at this, Jann Lee kicked him from behind.

"C'mon, go to your allies!" Jann Lee angrily said before running far away from the place.

Rig tried to his best to recover fast from that sneak attack, but before he knew it, he already found himself surrounded by MIST soldiers.

"Hey! Come back here, you moron! I said, these aren't my-" He was interrupted by a female British-slanged voice which was familiar to him.

"Of course, we aren't. Why should we? You are our target, after all."

The Canadian could recognize that voice anywhere, And he immediately went into the offensive, knowing what was awaiting him.

"You silver-haired snake, show yourself, if you have the guts! Because I have been asking to pound your face together, until there is nothing left of you!" Rig said in anger.

But the person didn't show up yet. She actually ordered the soldiers to attack the Canadian. Rig had no choice but to fight them off. Thankfully they were weaponless and so far he was taking down most of them with ease. However, he remembered the way he got captured...and so he prepared to keep his eyes open in order to prevent to fall for any trick. Other soldiers then came out, this time armed with rifles and they were pointed them at the Canadian.

"Oh shit..." Rig silently cursed.

He didn't know what to do now, since he never had the experience in taking down or disable enemies armed with guns. At the same time, the woman finally showed up. It was indeed Christie, who just put on a smug, and began talking in her seductive, trademark tone.

"I had a feeling, I'd find you here." She said.

"Heh, I made it too easy for you then? Forgive me, because next time... you won't be able to track me down anywhere." Rig responded in seriousness.

"Ohhh, but I am afraid, there WON'T be a "next time" for you... and something tells me, you know all too well, what I am talking about. Hmhmhm..." She countered still with her smug.

Rig remained in silence as his look became a confused one. He sensed trouble but he didn't know what Christie was referring to. But then he felt a presence right behind him. Just as Rig turned around...he attempted to defend himself by kicking the sudden attacker, but the latter blocked it with ease before knocking the Canadian out with a combination of kicks that was identical to what Rig normally did when he fought. The Canadian felt to the ground while feeling the pain. He dared to look at the attacker...and much to his shock, it was his evil clone. The one he saw back at the laboratory. The one who fought Hayate. The clone was better known as "Alpha-Rig", who then smiled evilly before stomping Rig hard in the face thus making him lose consciousness. Afterwards, Christie gave the command to take Rig's sleeping body away from there and then... she went over to Alpha-Rig and stroke a finger down his chest, while looking at him in an alluring way as if the two were together.

"That was a little too easy, wasn't it...?" She asked to the evil clone.

"Beats me... the next time, we get a mission like this... it's better we leave the job to our men." He replied.

The clone, Alpha-Rig, was then curious about the other person who escaped before they could ambush Rig. Since he knew that his ''father'', Donovan wanted to capture the fighters who took part at the Dead Or Alive tournaments.

"What about that Chinese guy who just ran away? Should we follow him? He's one of the targets according to my father." He asked.

"Forget him for now. Donovan has entrusted us to first get rid of your feeble-self. Then, we'll take care of all the others." She said.

Alpha-Rig nodded while chuckling in an evil way, before they left the place with the soldiers who were taking Rig's unconscious body away.


	9. Fatal Mistakes Were Made

With Jann Lee now having "rescued" himself from all the MIST soldiers, he was already on his way back to the oil platform to tell Hayate all about this mess, that Rig, which he believed, was responsible for. He was still mad with the Canadian, since he couldn't believe, that he got himself "tricked" by Rig this whole time. However, soon he will have to realize, that having left his rival to his fate there… will haunt him for the rest of the day. As he speeded through the ocean with his motorboat, he angrily looked up into the sky.

"May that prick rot in hell, alongside his stupid armada!" He said in his mind before resuming looking forward.

From a distance he saw the oil-rig platform. He smiled as for him it was about time he would finally arrive. Once he was there, he exited the motorboat and ran on the platform to get inside the Taylor's bar. He brusquely, opened the door, and saw many workers playing billiards or drinking beers. It was clear that he arrived during the break from their work. While walking, he wondered in anger where Hayate and Marie Rose were...but his thoughts were immediately interrupted when he saw someone sitting on a stool. It was someone familiar. He was black and was wearing a light blue sweatshirt as well as jeans, fitting shoes, a black hat and his trademark sunglasses. Somehow, Jann Lee had to form a sort of smug upon seeing Zack.

"Oh, what do we have here? Hehehe!" Jann Lee said.

Zack turned around and smiled while raising his eyebrows upon seeing him.

"Hey! The winner of the Dead Or Alive 5 tournament is here!" Zack happily said.

"What's going on, du-" Jann Lee was cut off, because just when he was saying that, his right foot accidentally got stuck between a leg of a chair. This caused Jann Lee to stumble and comically fall to the ground. And upon seeing that, Zack had to burst out in laughter. And as expected, Jann's response was a comical yell.

"Shut up! You are even more clumsy than I ever could be, so I wouldn't laugh, if I were you!" The Chinese said.

"Hahahaha! Oh man, that was priceless." Zack said while he was laughing. But then, he quickly went over to offer the winner a hand to help him stand up.

"Anyways, here. Let me help ya."

This gesture made Jann Lee utterly shocked because it totally broke his entire vision on Zack. Normally he always thought of him as the overconfident goofball who would also continue to laugh in a mocking and in arrogant way at someone if this said person made a mistake or embarrassed himself. But never would he actually think of a change like that from the black DJ. He accepted his helping hand to stand up before feeling very curious.

"Since when you were like this...?" Jann Lee asked while narrowing his eyes still in confusion. Zack looked elsewhere, as he helped him up.

"Maybe... ALWAYS? Is that good enough for a response?" Zack asked.

"Uhhh... yes and no..."

"No, no, no, there is ONLY yes and no, my friend."

But since Jann Lee still was in a bad mood, due to what happened earlier, he stopped being surprised and returned to be frustrated as he walked to sit on a stool.

"What are you even doing here? I thought you were way too busy in dressing like a clown and acting all crazy."

Zack, immediately, became a little bit mad since he didn't like that tone that Jann Lee was using. He approached him and folded his arms. He gave a look at someone who was sitting on a chair near a table. It was Bass Armstrong himself, who was looking at the two with a slight hit of confusion.

"I'm here with Bass, since he asked me if we could return here in hopes of seeing a good friend of his. I think his name was ''Rig'' or something..."

Upon hearing the name, Jann Lee widened his eyes in surprise before looking at Zack with what looked like a mocking expression.

"Well, then you can tell him...he's not going to see that guy anytime soon!" Jann Lee exclaimed.

Now Zack was almost losing his patience because, while normally being used at Jann Lee's angry behavior, he was way too curious to understand the reason why he was like that right now.

"Can you tell me what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked.

"Why should I? You would never understand...and for someone who likes to laugh when a friend makes a mistake..." Jann Lee responded with frustration.

"You're not serious are you? You're mad to the fact that you fell? Even I would laugh if I was in your place. You fell, dude...it was funny! What, you want an apology? I thought my help to make you stand up was already one..." Zack told him in a complaint way.

Jann Lee sighed and narrowed his eyes, before folding his arms, as he also wasn't really in the mood to start an argument with people who did not have anything to do with what just happened to him.

"Whatever... nevermind. Let this guy be of my concern, alright? Interfering wouldn't benefit you."

Bass overheard that and so he stood up from his seat and approach the two before feeling a little bit concern since this was about his good friend, Rig.

"Do you even know where he is? From the way, you talk about my buddy... did something happen between you two?" The legendary wrestler asked.

Both him and Zack could see how Jann Lee was clenching his right fist in anger. The latter totally didn't want to reveal exactly what happened since in his views, the two who were just talking to him would not understand the entire situation. Or at least, that was what he thought. He started to look very annoyed as he attempted to invent something to make sure Zack and Bass would leave him alone for a while. He showed a hint of sarcasm and anger.

"Well, the only thing I can say, is that your...''buddy'', will probably no longer return here, as now he got...let's say, a new ''job''. Or maybe that is something he hidden for so long. Yeah, maybe that was what he was hiding from you after all this time, 'Mr. Strong'." Jann Lee told the wrestler as well as showing a mocking tone when he mentioned the way Bass was called when he was at the tournament.

Bass was confused... as expected, he didn't understand a word that Jann Lee just threw at him about Rig.

"Hmmmm... so you are saying, he is taking a little bit of vacation?" He asked.

"Yup. Something like that." Jann Lee responded frantically. Although he breathed up on the inside, since he feared that Bass would realize, that something fishy was going on. But to his luck, Bass actually sighed in sadness before turning around and ready to leave.

"C'mon, Zack...let's get outta here." Bass said.

Just as he walked, Zack raised his eyebrows in confusion as he followed Bass as well as asking him questions about why would he leave like this without at least trying to understand what truly happened to his friend. But Bass actually believed in what Jann Lee tried to say and so, the wrestler decided to simply try again some other time in hopes of seeing Rig soon. Once the two were away from the bar, Jann Lee felt relieved and smiled...but that look faded quickly away just after he turned to his left. He saw Hayate and Marie Rose approaching him. The Jeet Kune Do fighter angrily stood from his seat.

"Where the HELL have you been!?" He angrily asked to the two. But he jumped a little, when he realized, that both the ninja and the maid didn't look pleased with his appearance here, which he could tell from the serious expressions on their mugs.

"Jann... where is Rig?" Hayate asked.

"And don't you DARE using any excuses! He followed you all the way to the city! What did you do to him?!" Marie Rose added.

Jann Lee's reaction to this was simply a scoff before looking frustrated and turning around.

"Rig? Screw him. I hope he rots in hell."

That one made Hayate slam his fist hard on the table, make almost every single worker there look at him as he also yelled at him. Marie Rose also became a bit pissed when she heard what came out of Jann Lee's mouth.

"What happened!?" Hayate angrily asked.

Jann Lee started to look serious too as he then turned around and began explaining what happened before getting to what he thought was going on.

"Oh well, it's simple. It turned out that he was actually working for those guys from that organization...MIST. I was trying to get away and he of course followed me. I attempted to outrun him but he just wouldn't stop chasing me! Fortunately, before his goons could come and capture me near at a warehouse, I knock him out quickly and then I got away. I just returned here to warn you about this." Jann Lee explained.

His look then changed to an angry one as well, since Hayate was also partially to blame for all this, at least in his eyes, since he didn't bother telling him the truth as well.

"And hey, why are you mad at me, anyways? You backstabbed me too, by not telling me anything, so why do you care?"

Suddenly, Hayate COMPLETELY lost his composure and brutally grabbed the Chinese by his collar and pressed him against the bar, causing a few workmen to flee in panic from what was going to happen next.

"You idiot! Do you have any idea what you just did?! It was my job to watch over Rig, to PROTECT him from Donovan and not letting his men take him as prize!" The ninja exclaimed.

This didn't make Jann Lee feel ''ashamed'' or admitting the mistake as he still thought the opposite of what was happening.

"Watch over him!? Didn't I say that he was fooling us this whole time!? He works for those people!" Jann Lee said.

Marie Rose also got angry since she had to admit that Jann Lee was really a stubborn when it comes to misunderstandings like these. She facepalmed in a quick way before looking at the Chinese with a real mad look.

"He is NOT working for that organization! If he really did, why would Helena give us the order of protecting him?! It's pretty damn obvious, that we are guarding him from preventing him to fall back into Donovan's hands! Is that too hard to understand?!" She said in frustration.

Jann Lee looked down on her and scoffed.

"Guess, your good "mistress" can't be that bright, as I expected... not a very smart move from someone, who owns her own firm, isn't it?"

"HEY!"

Hayate prevented Marie to say or doing anything by simply put his left arm right in front of her. The ninja still was angry about this, despite being also angry with himself for being so foolish to simply let Rig go without him guarding the Canadian. All Hayate needed to do now, is to fix the situation and save Rig wherever he was right now.

"Look, enough with this. Let us move and find out where Rig is." He said. That made Jann Lee raise his eyebrows in surprise before becoming angry again and shouting at the ninja.

"Ohh, go to hell by yourself, Hayate! If you wanna go and see that piece of crap, that's your problem! Especially since you and him appear to be masters in backstabbing! No way, I AM OUTTA HERE!"

And with that Jann Lee left, leaving two, displeased, behind. Hayate could just sense Marie's burning want to just go after him and slap him, until he would even bleed... but she then stopped and looked away.

"What a knucklehead, it's unbelievable... how could you and the baldy possibly see this guy as a "friend"?" Marie Rose said while she folded her arms.

"It's complicated... but he certainly isn't in the wrong. I should have told him sooner and the same goes to Rig... by hiding the truth behind our backs, we only made it worse between all of us." Hayate explained.

Marie sat on a stool while resting her head on her right palm while looking annoyed.

"I wonder what would have happened if I never told him about why you and me have to guard the baldy. Maybe things would have been better? Who knows… Lady Helena is not going to like this. How are we even going to find the guy? We have no clue where he is..." She said.

Just then someone showed up at the bar and when they heard his voice taking over...Hayate's eyes wide in surprise because that one belonged to the Italian vigilante, Riccardo. The very same guy he assigned tasks to both Hayate and Rig...and the man who secretly recorded the last task the two did for him and posted it on the news.

"Does someone need help to clean the streets?" The Italian said. And once Riccardo saw Hayate, he became immediately pleased with himself as he approached him.

"Ahhh, Hayate, my ninja! good to see you, my friend!"

However, he noticed the ninja looking quite unsure of himself. Riccardo had raise one eyebrow in confusion before chuckling and shrugging.

"Hey, what's the matter? Why all gloomy today?" He asked.

Hayate sighed before closing his eyes and looking annoyed. Marie Rose looked confused when this man came out as she did not recall meeting him before. So she whispered to Hayate to make sure the Italian wouldn't listen.

"Uhh, Hayate? Who's this guy?"

"I'll tell you later." He whispered back to her.

The ninja then looked serious at the vigilante while trying to speak in a polite way in attempt to make Riccardo understand that now it wasn't the time for tasks as well as no longer caring if the Italian secretly recorded the lasted task he and Rig did.

"Look, Riccardo...if you're here to give missions or something for your ''vigilante'' business...now's not really the time. We're having a huge problem."

Riccardo didn't actually get angry or something. No, he actually smiled and nodded.

"Yes...because in fact that's why I'm here. I know what just happened." The Italian told the ninja.

This was a signal for Hayate, that Riccardo had to hide something from him. How could he know, about what happened to Rig? Was he spying on them? But instead decided to hide these questions in the background, to not raise any suspicion.

"Oh... so you've heard... and? What should we do in your view? Do you already have an idea?" Hayate asked.

Riccardo chuckled in a happy demeanor before maintaining his smile and explaining everything he knew.

"While I was busy in looking for any places guarded by criminals...I saw Rig arguing with a weirdo about something. I sent one of my men to see what happened afterwards...some people have captured Rig. My man told be where they brought him. Rig has been taken captive inside the, right now, empty Yankee Stadium in the Bronx." He explained.

Both Marie Rose and Hayate were surprised at this and immediately were ready to go...even if Hayate hoped that what Riccardo was saying was not a lie.

"Are you sure?" The ninja asked.

"Of course! And if you're wondering why they would put him there...well, it's simple: That one is the last place that someone would look for. I mean, a baseball stadium? Sounds pretty harmless and actually pretty sporty... but never would anyone get the idea of putting the stadium in the same context like: kidnapping and murder. Really ingenious, am I correct?" Riccardo said.

Hayate had to admit it himself. That was indeed a really smart move of his client there.

"You look nothing like what you are on the inside: A genius."

Riccardo threw a laugh after hearing this, before going outside the bar to accompany the ninja to get a chopper to fly back to New York City. Before Hayate could follow the Italian, though, he saw Marie Rose jumping off the stool and cleaning her dress before feeling determined.

"Alright, let us move!" She exclaimed.

Hayate thought about it for a minute before shaking his head and looking at the young girl in seriousness.

"No, you stay here, and wait here until me and Rig are back here." He said.

That made Marie Rose wide her eyes in surprise before getting mad since she always hated when someone would refuse to let her do something like this...due to her height.

"You're kidding me right!? I'm coming with you!" She protested. Hayate, however, maintained his seriousness with no hesitation.

"This is no game, Marie... if you can't even win against Rig in a fight, how much better are your chances against an entire group of fully trained mercenaries?" He asked.

Marie Rose gritted her teeth as well as moving her arms in protest while still feeling mad.

"You do realize that your job to watch over him is also mine!?"

"And you do realize that you could die while trying to rescue him, since you probably never had this kind of experience? I cannot risk to lose a partner this miserably."

Marie Rose then yelled at him with nothing but pure disappointment and rage in her voice.

"AND YOU THINK, YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WITH SORROWS HERE?! HOW DID YOU BECOME HIS BODYGUARD ANYWAY, IF YOU CAN'T EVEN ACCEPT HELP FROM OTHERS?!" These words echoed in Hayate's mind. These powerful words from Helena's servant made him reflect on Rig's anger towards his, bad habit of not trusting anyone, EVEN the ones, that want to be allied with him or try to grow fond of him. Even bad memories of Hitomi passed by...

 **"So you came, just to tell me, that you want to protect me from someone, rather than actually respecting all my efforts to make you a more open person?! Thank you, for NOTHING! I don't want YOUR help, without getting the need to get violent, knowing my best friend has never respected me for who I am!"**

Hitomi's voice just invaded his mind like this. He just could not forget her words...that right now made him reflect about everything. How he always acted. But then suddenly, everything got interrupted by Riccardo who was already losing his patience since he hated to wait.

"Hey! Shall we get going or not?"

Hayate kept his eyes locked on the floor, before turning around and going away. Marie Rose shouted Hayate's name and asked what was he doing. She then had to learn that the ninja was ignoring her, no matter what she was about to say. She had to watch in anger with hands on her hips, Hayate leaving the bar and heading to the same chopper that Riccardo used to arrive at the oil-rig platform. After everything was set, the chopper took off and flew away to get to the airport in New York. During the trip, Riccardo offered Hayate a sat nav.

"What's that?"

"Don't know what's a sat nav? It will guide you to the place. I just set the Yankee Stadium in there." Riccardo told Hayate.

Hayate took the little screen and took it in his hands... he looked everywhere on it and then nodded.

"...could be useful." He said before then putting the nav inside his pocket and then looked at Riccardo again, suspiciously. His doubts about him being one of the good ones, grew and grew bigger, the more he learned about his methods on how to get his acts done. He then scoffed before trying to focus on finding and rescuing Rig before it was too late. The chopper finally landed on the airport in New York and he, Riccardo and the pilot, jumped off the helicopter. The ninja looked at the high buildings before Riccardo approached him.

"So here we are. Time for you to go." The Italian said while smiling.

Hayate remained silent before beginning to walk away. But then...he had to stop once he heard Riccardo's voice again.

"One more thing, Hayate. After you got Rig out of there...put him out of his misery." He said with a tone that sounded like if he was giving an order. Like if Hayate was his ''slave'' or something. And once that one message reached Hayate's ears, his eyes shot wide open in shock... he didn't know how to respond to this for a brief instance.

"Wait... what?! That isn't part of the plan... so this begs the question, WHY does he want ME to kill him... he HAS to hide something from me... if he asks me to assassinate the very person, that belongs under my protection... but I will play along, as long as possible... that way, he could probably expose himself..." Hayate said in his thoughts.

Riccardo noticed how Hayate remained still after he told him what he had to do.

"I assume you're asking why we need him out of the way. Well, I heard that he is actually working for a criminal organization. And you do know that people who are HUGE criminals working for such psychotic people do not deserve to walk free...or better, to live. You already did it once and now...you must do it again. I know...the truth hurts, since you were getting along with Rig...but there's nothing we can do about it. Now go and do what you must. " The vigilante explained.

Hayate, with an emotionless look, pulled his sword on his sheath on his back to prepare himself, and nodded, before speaking up.

"...Yes. I shall do it then. It is my duty to fulfill my master's wishes." He said. Even though, Hayate played along with a charade, on the inside, he'd NEVER break the promise that he gave to Kasumi. Also, he wanted to prove to himself, that he wasn't someone, who never cared about anyone, since that incident with Marie Rose still made him think about anything he had done WAY wrong... and to his fortune, Riccardo took his bait.

"Now aren't you a good boy!" Riccardo said while smiling and tapping Hayate's shoulder. Before he could know...Hayate run and without any problems jumped high and reached the top of a building in no time before beginning the mission. While moving, Hayate looked at the nav and followed the way to get to the stadium. And while doing so, he talked once again in his mind.

"So, he too believes that Rig is working for MIST? then...or his man got it all wrong like Jann Lee did...or he is hiding something. Now, I'm going to rescue Rig...and then getting immediately back at the oil-rig platform and talk this out. I just hope I'm not too late."

Hayate speeded up to not waste any more time than necessary and it didn't take long, until he saw the stadium in the distance.

"Hang on, Rig! I am coming!" Hayate said.

Meanwhile, the Canadian found himself in a dark-room inside the stadium. He slowly opened his eyes and all he could barely see was a bunch of soldiers armed with rifles. Suddenly a soldier spoke up upon seeing Rig opening his eyes.

"He's awake."

Rig still felt stunned after the attack he received before getting captured. But just when someone came out...his eyes widened immediately. It was that white-haired woman again, Christie.

"It's about time you'd finally wake up." She said.

Rig wanted to kick her away from himself, but he realized, that both of his arms and legs are tied together and stuck against the wall, so he couldn't move an inch.

"Y-You bitch...! I-I should have known it...!"

"Known what? That it was me, having sorted all of this out? If so..." She stopped as she then snapped with a Snake-stance Blonde Bomb against Rig's torso, making him grit his teeth in agony from how hard that one blow was, giving the white-haired British a sadistic grin on her lips.

"...then thank you."

Rig panted hard since he still felt pain after that. But despite this, he tried to man up and ignore it while trying to speak normally like if nothing happened to him. He stopped Christie from going away by simply speaking.

"Where is he?" He asked.

Christie turned her head to see him while raising her eyebrows a little bit.

"Who?"

"That guy...who is impersonating me. Where the hell is he...!?"

Christie threw a smug after hearing that question.

"He's busy working with his father. Although, there wasn't even need to say it...since you're going to perish anyway. Donovan doesn't need you anymore. He already has what he wanted." She declared.

Once Rig heard that, he began to sweat a little and he growled.

"What did he do to me before, that makes you say that now! Don't tell me, he is planning on making more clones of me?! Should he even dare, I swear by my honor-"

"You're going to kill him, yes, yes, I heard that one before." She said after interrupting him.

And with that, Christie walked out of the room without saying anything. After a few minutes passed, the soldiers learn that she left the stadium...she was possibly returning to Donovan. The soldiers were now talking and whispering with eachother while trying to figure out what should they do, since Christie didn't give the order to kill Rig yet, before she left. But in the end they all agreed after reflecting of what the British woman said. The soldiers then look at the Canadian and point their rifles at him. Rig immediately started to sweat a lot and his heart started to beat fast.

"On three, we shoot. 1...2..." One of the soldiers said.

Rig closed his eyes while waiting for the bullets to penetrate his body and maybe even his head. Just as he heard the soldier barely pronouncing the third number...the window of the room got shattered as Hayate jumped through it to get inside. The men then pointed their guns at Hayate instead of Rig and once the latter saw the ninja, he felt like a stone has been lifted off of his heart.

"Took you long enough, eh?" The Canadian said through his breathing.

Hayate, however, didn't say a word. Fast and swift like a hawk, he slayed every single of the remaining soldiers with ease and once the work was done, he cut off the hand-cuffs around Rig's feet and wrists. The Canadian stroked his wrists after being freed, but Hayate immediately pulled him near the window with him as he was about to jump out and use his ninja tricks to do so.

"C'mon, before more of them arrive. Hold on tight." Hayate warned him.

Rig nodded as he began hold the ninja by the waist. Hayate then proceed to jump out of the broken window and began rushing out of the place. At first he had to run away from other incoming soldiers who started to shoot at the two. But they immediately managed to lose them all thanks to Hayate's ninja tricks. After a while, Hayate finally landed on the nearest place that lead to a harbor, he could find. After that Rig finally let go of the ninja and stretched his arms.

"Ahh, finally! I gotta say...I liked it more when I had to hold your sister last time, no offence...but still thanks for the save, man." Rig said before he chuckled.

Hayate had to show a grin, even if it was a small one and he and Rig made their way to harbor.

"It was my duty. Nothing more to be said." He said.

"That's the best compliment you have? I nearly died back there!" Rig told him being chuckling again.

But then, both knew that they had to put jokes aside and getting to their current situation.

"So...he knows."

Hayate knew that Rig was talking about Jann Lee and how furious he got after he managed to find out what the two were hiding from him.

"I guess it was a terrible idea to hide it in the first place. But...can't blame you. His stubbornness really knows no bounds." He added.

Hayate had to agree. Especially for how Jann Lee kept refusing to accept the reality and what was actually happening. Even though the real reason of why Hayate wanted to hide his reasons to watch over the Canadian was because he didn't want to involve other people who did not have anything to do with this. But just as he thought of it again...the memories of when Hitomi was mad at him, invaded his mind again. And this time alongside his little argument he got with Marie Rose. Rig could notice Hayate feeling a bit strange as he touched his forehead and the Canadian had to feel a little bit concerned.

"Uhh, are you feeling alright, Hayate?" He asked.

His look quickly fell on Rig in surprise, as he was also busy with himself. The ninja had to sigh, before asking a question, out of pure curiosity.

"Let me ask you something... have you ever had a person in your life, that meant anything to you and one day, said person would come and be mad with you, because of you not "respecting" him or her enough?" The ninja asked.

Rig looked a little bit unsure of how he was gonna answer that question, since in his views, he was simply a worker of an oil-rig platform and always got along with any of his collogues. Then, he had to remember of the time he spent with his best friend, Bass Armstrong. He remembered how most of the times the two got into fights for silly reasons. He scratched the back of his head.

"Well... I can imagine that Bass would be angry with me like that...if we ever talked about something like this...since I have to admit that I've been a little bit too hard on him."

Hayate remained in silence before returning serious and about to turn around.

"You know what? Forget what I asked. Let's just go back home before Riccardo knows that you are still alive."

Rig suddenly raised his eyebrows in shock upon hearing that, before turning to the ninja in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

Hayate had to feel shocked too since he totally forgot that he had to tell Rig about how he managed to find him and rescue him in the first place. He had to rub the back of his head in shame.

"To tell you the truth, I was only able to find you, because of Riccardo. He claimed to secretly have witnessed everything that happened to you and so he came to assist me in finding you again..."

That made Rig whistle, since this was utterly unexpected.

"For someone so self-indulged, he sure has quite the resources..." He said.

"There is more... and I can't believe I am saying this, but... he actually asked me to kill you, all because of him believing that YOU belonged to MIST." Hayate finally said it.

Rig widened his eyes in absolute shock. He then had to become really mad since this coincided with the same misunderstanding with Jann Lee. He clenched his fists before throwing his arms up and looking frustrated.

"Ohh...this is just my day, eh!? This cannot get any worse! Goddammit! What the hell are we gonna do!?" He asked with frustration.

"Let's get back at the oi-rig platform. And then let us-" Before Hayate could finish…he was cut off after hearing a voice that came from none other than the Jeet Kune Do fighter...Jann Lee. It was clear that he didn't leave New York just yet.

"I can't believe you two are still around!" Jann Lee shouted. Rig and Hayate looked at him who was still angry with the two.

"Oh, good that you are still here, because we still aren't done yet." Rig said.

"Sarcasm much?" Jann asked.

"No Lee... for the love of god, would you please finally listen to us?" Hayate said.

Jann Lee's eyes feel on him and he still looked mad and frustrated.

"And then what? So that you two can stab me in the back again? Yeah right..."

Rig looked annoyed as hell since he was already sick and tired of Jann Lee still being mad due to this huge misunderstanding. But now that he was saved by Hayate, maybe he could end it right now.

"Hey, ask yourself this...If I really belong to that organization, then why Hayate went to save me? Since those guys were about to kill me?" The Canadian asked.

Unfortunately, his attempt failed.

"Pfft, probably because they couldn't even stand backstabbers like you, I guess... I wouldn't be surprised." Jann Lee said.

Frustration continued to be felt within Rig. He did his best to not freak out since normally he would always maintain his composure.

"Jann. My patience is slowly growing REALLY thin with you! How many times do I have to remind you: I. AM. NOT. PART. OF. MIST! I was their test-subject, they took me in and let me suffer a harsh form of amnesia and I could count myself lucky, that Hayate and his ninja friends actually saved me from this Donovan creep!" He almost yelled when he said that last part.

Jann Lee noticed how serious and angry Rig was going. And he also noticed the seriousness in Hayate's face as well.

"It's the truth, Jann Lee." The ninja said.

Now Jann Lee started to go in silence. Despite still being angry that the two didn't tell him about this sooner, he now thought that maybe he kinda overreacted. But he just couldn't help himself. He always got pissed when people tried to hide things from him...especially when it was about serious things like this.

"...If I believe you, what exactly are you two going right now?"

Hayate and Rig exchanged a look at each other before resuming to look at the Chinese and feeling relieved.

"We are trying to get back at the oil-rig platform before..."

He stopped after noticing three men exiting a car and walking towards the trio. One of them...was Riccardo. Rig noticed him as well, but just when the they turned around...they see three other men opposing them and preventing them to go away.

"Damn...we shouldn't have wasted time!" Hayate said in his thoughts.

Just then, the Italian vigilante walked closer and he immediately showed a non-pleased look.

"What's this!? Hayate! Didn't I tell you to get rid of Rig!? He's a threat!" The Italian exclaimed.

Hayate knew, that talking himself out of this, won't change anything... so he had to tell him the truth.

"I am sorry, Riccardo. But when I think back at it, I don't see Rig as a common threat. Also, I think I WILL have to prove your rumors about him being a part of MIST, otherwise, as he isn't and never was. Rig himself proved his innocence well enough, the moment we saved him from a certain someone... if you want more proof, you can call Helena Douglas. She will tell you everything about him." Hayate said.

Jann Lee immediately returned to become pissed since this was another thing that he didn't know that Rig and Hayate never told him when he went to visit them for the first time. And that was the fact that they were dealing with this Riccardo guy. He reflected on when he saw Rig and Hayate on the TV and then he went to the conclusion that they were working for him in a way. He demanded explanations immediately. But before he could even say something...he, as well as Hayate and Rig, looked at the Italian who folded his arms and looked serious.

"Is that so?" Riccardo asked.

They stared at him and could see...that from a serious look...he was showing now a smug.

"...Well, I already knew that."

Suddenly the three are knocked out by Riccardo's men from behind with the butt on their guns. Rig, Hayate and Jann Lee fell on the ground and lost consciousness at how hard the hit was...and Riccardo smiled evilly.


	10. Epilogue - The Last Way

Hayate's eyes barely opened. The hit he received was very painful, but, thankfully for him, he was used to it. Still he felt stunned and it took a little while to realize that he was inside a strange place. He then attempted to move…before quickly realizing that his hands were tighten up with thin ropes and was hanging up in the air. He shocked himself and no longer felt stunned, before noticing that Rig and Jann Lee were near him tight up in the same way and they were still unconscious. Hayate gritted his teeth before he hit Jann Lee with his leg and shouted a little.

"Wake up, you two!" He said.

Jann Lee was the first to wake up immediately, while Rig did it slowly. The Chinese looked confused and angry at the same time as he looked around him.

"...D-dammit! Where the hell are we!?"

His question got answered... through a very nose-piercing, awful stench, mixed with slight foulness inside where they currently hang. It especially disgusted Rig.

"Phew... what a smell... guys, have you ever thought about using a certain invention by the name "shower"? Because you two will certainly need it..." Rig said.

"This isn't me, you moron! The entire room stinks!" Jann Lee told him in an angry way.

Then Rig began to take a look around him. Confusions kept invading his mind before realizing where they were and of course, he couldn't help but feeling shocked right now.

"Those things...are we in a butcher-house or something!?" He said before he realized that he was tighten up as he attempted to move.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Jann Lee shouted.

Hayate then reflected on what happened before ending up here. Yes, there was no doubt. Riccardo betrayed them. He knew that something like this would happen. But he was so foolish to actually let his guard down and being careless in that moment before they got captured by him. He began to growl, as he shook the shackles.

"Darn it, I should have expected this to happen... I knew, we shouldn't have trusted him in the first place!"

The Canadian stopped for a second to recap everything thus far regarding Riccardo... and now, it all made sense to him too.

"Grrr... I swear, once I am outta here... that guy is toast!" Rig said as he growled as well.

"Not if I actually break both of your faces first! I can't believe you even hidden this from me!" Jann Lee interrupted.

Hayate and Rig looked at him before they both rolled their eyes as they totally forgot about Jann Lee's anger towards the two about the little misunderstanding. And now they had to cool him off again, if they ever get out of there alive.

"Jann, now's not the time for this! Worry more about the situation. We must try to find a way to get out of here." Hayate said.

Jann Lee turned to the ninja in anger and yelled at him while even trying to use his legs to kick him a bit as he protested in anger.

"Oh, don't worry! If we even die I can still smash both of your faces in hell!"

Even Hayate grew tired of his behavior and sighed as he defended himself from the kicks by simply raising his right kneed before looking away in an annoyed way.

"... This is getting ridiculous..." Hayate said as he sighed.

"Hey, you're telling me. Talking with him is like talking straight to a wall full of bricks." Rig said with a low voice.

Jann Lee growled a lot as he turned to his right where there was Rig and began lifting his legs to kick him like he was just doing with Hayate. The Canadian obviously blocked the kicks the same way, Hayate was doing before.

"I heard that! Just wait until I get my hands on you!" Jann Lee threatened him.

But the argument got suddenly interrupted as someone came out by pushing the door open. It was him. Riccardo, along with some of his men. Jann Lee stopped ''harassing'' Rig as the trio looked at the Italian first in shock, then in anger. Riccardo began clapping his hands as he chuckled.

"This is fun to watch! Bello! Where's the popcorn when I need it?" He said as he joked in a mocking way.

"Hey, just so you know! If you are planning on laughing like a bad guy, you really are SO out of touch with modern times, aren't you? Get us out of here, before I will break your face, you treacherous piece of shit!" Rig cursed.

Riccardo raised his hands in defense upon hearing the insult and didn't get angry one bit. If anything he was enjoying the way Rig just overreacted and decided to go on in taunting them.

"No, no, no, why so rude? You should have better prepared yourself." He said as he glanced over to Hayate, before starting to chuckle maliciously. "Why not ask your good ninja friend over there? He knew, I was acting wrong. But he played along like a puppet."

Rig and Jann Lee's gaze fell on Hayate who had to hang his head down before slowly glancing at the Italian traitor.

"You simply never convinced me to be this ''innocent'' or even a so called ''vigilante'' like you claimed. At first I thought I was worrying too much. I should have never trusted you. Why are you even doing this!? I thought you always liked to ''clean'' the streets." Hayate said.

Riccardo threw a big laugh and his men laughed as well upon hearing that.

"Oh, you have no idea how much of a good laugh you all give me these days! You actually thought that I was a ''Vigilante''! Hahahahahaha!" The Italian said.

Jann Lee began shaking in anger while trying desperately to free himself, failing to do so.

"Who the hell are you!? A criminal or what!?" The Chinese yelled at him.

Riccardo then formed a smug on his face before taking a cigarette from one of his men and began smoking. And after that he began speaking proudly.

"I'm just doing what my client paid me to do. He asked me to find locate his main target as well as the ninjas and use my imagination to get rid of you." He explained.

Hayate and Rig widened their eyes in absolute shock as they immediately understood who Riccardo was referring to.

"You...you are working for Donovan!?" The ninja asked in shock.

"Like I said, I'm only doing what he paid me to do. And let me tell you something...he promised me BIG money to do this! But here is a shocker: You three won't stop me from getting what I deserve, because here, you're trapped in like rats in a hole. And nobody is going to be able to hear your screams of help, because these walls are constructed in a way, that prevents any noise from leaving this building. You are screwed either way." He responded with a wink.

He then pressed a button that suddenly caused all three chained up fighters to move along the chains and once they realized, what it was going for... the three begin to shake frantically in order to get free.

"I am going to turn you three personally into finely sliced mincemeat for Spaghetti!" Riccardo said with enthusiasm.

"YOU BASTARD!" Jann Lee screamed. Riccardo chuckled since, like he just said, no one can hear their screams for help. Just as the Italian walked while feeling victorious, he took from one of his men, a sword. It was Hayate's.

"And as a prize, I get to wield your Japanese sword from now on, ninja." He taunted while throwing a quick glance on Hayate. Just as Hayate saw this, he began shaking even more fanatically. Not just of what was going to happen to him...but also because he certainly did not want to let the Italian get away with this. Let alone to die this miserably.

"Want to see, how you are going to end up?" Riccardo taunted again as he picked up a whole pack of old cow meat and threw it into the meat-shredder, that shall consume the three men and just to see the meat get all shredded up and get thrown around... made their skin crawl.

"Damn it! We need to get out!" Hayate said while feeling shocked.

"Wanting to end up as meatball for Spaghetti never was my idea of living a good life anyways!" Rig told him in a shocked way.

"You're not near as funny as you think you are, Rig!" Jann Lee said in anger.

Riccardo watched the trio with an evil grin as he just could not wait to get to that part where they would get sliced up. But just as they were close...one of Riccardo's men came out in the room and shouted his name. The Italian rolled his eyes in annoyance before turning around.

"What is it?"

"Sir...can you please make it stop? We got a problem." His man said.

Riccardo felt confused before shrugging and then ordering his men to press the button to make the trio stop moving.

"What is it? There's someone here? An intruder?" Riccardo asked.

"Well yes...an annoying dwarf is keep beating up our men and she just won't die!"

A sudden a young female voice occurred before she suddenly showed up and kicked the person right to the side of his face, making him crash against a wall. It was none other than Marie Rose.

"Hey! That's not how I told you to say it!" She said in a madly way.

When the three saw her, Rig was the first one to look shocked.

"What?! What's she doing here?!" He asked.

Marie remained quiet as she prepared herself. After alarming the rest of Riccardo's men, she pretty much had to beat the crap out of all them, that dared to stand in her way. But once all of his men came out...Riccardo raised his arm up to make a gesture to stay still and not attack yet. The Italian began chuckling in a mocking way by just seeing her.

"Hahaha! How the hell did someone like you manage to come in here? You know, it's dangerous to come in places like this alone! Have you lost your mommy? You're asking for help to have someone to bring you back home? Ha ha!" Riccardo said.

That mockery made Marie Rose clench her fists and became very angry. She hated when someone looked down on her and even dared to ''insult'' her like this. She pointed with her index finger at the almost overweight Italian criminal.

"Shut your trap, fatso! I don't give a crap how dangerous this place looks! If you're so curious about how I found this place...thank that idiot of your henchman! I found him right there outside after I saw from a distance you capturing the guys! And now I'm going to save them!" She said out loud.

These words kinda touched Rig and even Hayate. Except Jann Lee who actually scoffed at it. The Canadian had to throw a little chuckle.

"Hahaha! You really think you can survive this? Boys, show her how I like to deal with stupid little girls." Riccardo said while ordering his men to attack her. And with that, the rifles got loaded and they started shooting at the little girl... and everyone in the room believed her to be done for. But as the dust settled and the bullet fire came to an end... they realized, she was nowhere to be seen, which surprised everyone.

"Where did she go?! There is no way, she could have dodged those bullets in time!" Riccardo said.

But suddenly, one soldier froze in place, once he heard a female voice behind him.

"Using weapons isn't fair, y'know..."

And then, the girl, who turned out to be no other than Marie, jumped onto the back of the armed thug and pulled him around, catching the attention of the other thugs around him. Riccardo got angry and pointed in that direction before giving the order.

"Go! There she is! FIRE!" He yelled.

His men were a little bit insecure if they should shoot or not since they would risk hitting and killing their collogue. But since they knew that Riccardo would get pissed off if they disobey, they had no choice. The started shooting, but Marie Rose, as expected, used the henchman she grabbed from behind and used him as a human shield from the bullets. Just as they stopped shooting, Marie kicked the, now, dead henchman with her knees, making him crush against a large group of other armed henchmen. Riccardo already grew tired of this and immediately approached the girl with Hayate's sword still in his hand. He now wanted to put her out of her misery himself.

"Oh, you are all pathetic! I'll handle this!" Riccardo said as he growled.

Marie Rose looked at the man walking towards her with the sword ready to be swung against her.

"You want to learn the hard way, eh?" She said.

Despite Riccardo's desperate slashes, Marie simply dodged each slash with little to no effort and close before then end, jumped on the blade to stop him from attacking anymore and then jumped back off the blade, only to then kick the weapon against Riccardo's face, causing the grip of the sword to smash against his nose. This also caused the Italian to drop the sword due to how painful the hit was. Marie Rose already felt pleased at this. However, she had to turn around after noticing a group of other henchmen but these were weaponless.

"Take her out! I think she broke my nose...!" Riccardo ordered before he ran out of the butcher-house. Marie Rose attempted to stop him from escaping, but couldn't since the henchmen were too many and were preventing her to go any further. Rig is the first, wanting to free himself, but he couldn't do anything, as he slowly grew anxious on the inside.

"She will need some assistance... this is no game anymore, to him, rules have little to no meaning..." He whispered to Hayate.

Marie noticed him staring anxiously at her, but her response was a smug before she glanced back at the henchmen and prepared herself to take them down.

"Awww, he's worried about me now, isn't he? Fear not, this is one of my easiest training methods. " She said on her thoughts about how Rig was feeling right now.

Two of Riccardo's men began charging at the little girl, but before they could even touch her, she jumped high and smashed their faces, with her hands, in mid-air. Then she noticed another one coming right at her. She jumped towards the man and wrapped her legs around his waist before giving fast jabs on his face and then pushing him against another one that was trying to make it stop. And there she went... she suddenly rolled forward like a little ball, before jumping high up into the air, only to then smash her heel against the top of a thug's head, causing his eyes to roll back into his head from that super tough blow. And then, he simply got kicked away by her with both legs, before landing gracefully back on the ground. One thug, was however, already about to smash his foot against her little head, but what happened next, shocked him a lot. She spun aside, before jumping forward to smash both her heels against this man's ribs, causing them to crack to pieces. That noise, made almost all the other henchmen shiver before running away out of the butcher-house. Someone still had the guts to fight Helena's servant, but once Marie Rose showed a dirty grin, the last thug got scared as well and ran away. Initially, Marie Rose wanted to chase them, but she thought again as she actually preferred to free the trio. She could hear Jann Lee yelling at the last thug who was running way.

"Ha! Running like a coward! Have you no shame!?"

Marie showed the trio, especially Rig, a victorious smug, showing off the good piece of work, that she had done for today.

"What's the matter now, huh baldy? Still believing, that I can't defend myself and that I look like your typical damsel in distress?" She asked while feeling a bit overconfident.

The Canadian chuckled, as he felt genuinely glad, that Marie saved their bacon... but on the other, he just couldn't resist teasing her again.

"Heh, let us simply say: You only hit the tip of the iceberg."

She widened her eyes after hearing this, but then she still showed her smug since now she kinda was used to hear his teasing. Then her look fell on Hayate. She remembered him forcing her to stay at the oil-rig platform while he went to save Rig. She then began speaking sarcastically at the ninja.

"Wow, you were right eh, Hayate? I'm not experienced in something like this! In fact I should have stayed away! Yeah sure...haha!" She said.

But Hayate didn't say anything... in fact, he was mute, ever since she arrived. Just then, she realized, that he didn't even respond... and she knew why.

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me, that I actually personally attacked you with that remark of mine, not too long ago, I lost control, alright?" She added as she pointed at him.

But still, he didn't say anything. As he was too busy thinking about making a certain decision... and that was to apologize. Since Jann Lee was impatient and wanted to simply get free, he began shaking a little bit in anger.

"Hey, look I don't wanna stay here hung up the entire day like this! Free us, now!" He said like if it was a sort of order.

Marie Rose then returned to show her confident smug as she rested her hands on her hips and leaned forward while keeping her eyes on the three, this time more on the Chinese.

"Only if you say 'pretty please'." She told him. Jann Lee felt strange and confused before getting angry and feeling very tired of this.

"Are you serious!? Get us out of here, dwarf!" He said in anger.

Just as he said that despicable word that Marie Rose always found, made her go angry once more before having a dirty grin as she approached the buttons and pressed the one that would pull the trio against the meat-shredder and the trio began to shiver again. This time Jann Lee shivered almost in fear.

"OK OK! Sorry! Pretty please! Get us out of here!" He said almost in a begging manner.

She then, just before they reached the knives, turned off the machine and looked away with a satisfied, innocent grin. She then pressed the other button, that caused the trio to fall from their chains and all three landed safely and began massaging their wrists.

"Was that TOO hard?" She asked with a wink.

She got ignored at the question as Hayate simply walked out of the place. Rig then lightly smacks his hand against Jann Lee's shoulder while telling him with an almost angry tone to be more polite next time before following Hayate. Jann Lee returned to be pissed because he didn't forget about how the two have hidden not one but two things from him. He had more reasons to be angry now. He quickly followed the two, leaving an annoyed Marie Rose who folded her arms and then coming along.

Once they returned to the oil-platform...both were in the right now empty-bar as they were planning on finding and put a stop to the traitor Riccardo and get revenge. However, before they could all do that...they first needed to clarify the misunderstanding. Hayate, was busy on the cabin, changing himself on his ninja suit, while Marie Rose was sitting on a stool with her right palm resting on the side on her face and looking very annoyed as Rig and Jann Lee were arguing with each other. This misunderstanding really got out of hand now, as it grew to ridiculing levels. Jann Lee and Rig repeatedly left the doors on each opposite side, while also yelling at each other.

"So, what are you going to do?! Lie to me a third time? But oh, Jann Lee, it's not so bad, because now, we have a freaking traitor to deal with first!" Jann Lee yelled.

"What am I? A fortune-teller?! How was I supposed to know, that this guy went for that cheap tactic?" Rig yelled back at him.

Jann Lee simply growled upon hearing this as well as seeing him still following him while continuing the argument.

"Yet you and Hayate never told me about all this! The fact that you had this problem with that organization! Giving me the impression that you worked for them! And now this thing with this Riccardo-guy! If there's something that I can't stand is when someone hides things from me!"

"First of all, If you wanna blame someone real bad then perhaps it should be Hayate since he had this idea of not revealing this to you! And now that I think about it, he had a great idea, since you really cannot listen even for just one second! And just at the mere thought that all this mess with you is only because you came here to have a goddamn rematch against me! Well, let me tell you something! Bad timing! You should have come here way later!"

The Jeet Kune Do fighter smashed the wall with his fist three times before resuming walking in another room, to which Rig still followed him through another, making Jann Lee growled in rage and how he didn't stay still and kept ''embarrassing'' himself.

"Excuses, excuses over excuses! I can't freaking stand this anymore! "

"That makes two of us! And before you start, I'll say it for the final time, I NEVER was a part of MIST, I am not and I NEVER, EVER will be! These guys owe me a bunch! One time for using me as a test monkey and a second time for kidnapping me! And I can't show you any proof, because I don't have any, other than all these signs on my body! When will it finally get through your thick skull?!" Rig told him in anger

Jann Lee looked at him in a fake surprising look as he widened his arms and sarcastically spoke.

"Ohh, there's the surprise! And to think I'd never thought of something like that!" He said before he walked back in the part of the bar where there's Marie Rose still looking annoyed. Rig followed him back there while continuing the argument. While doing so, Hayate was finally finished preparing himself and he overheard the argument since the two were yelling out loud. He was ready to stop this.

"You know something, Jann!? Now I REALLY miss Bass! At least he knew how to be a good friend! I bet he would never overreact like the way you did even If I would ever hide something from him for his safety!"

"Ohh, you're full of shit! I bet that you never really cared about him! Only playing around and that's it! And now that he no longer works here with you...You miss him! Damn, it's incredible!"

"Oh, you want to know what's really incredible you-"

Before Rig could finish, Hayate finally yelled to stop the argument. Watching them arguing like that was even worse than when Kasumi and Ayane argued with each other during last time they were on a mission to find Donovan's secret hideout.

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!? ENOUGH!"

Both immediately stopped arguing, once Hayate's voice echoed through their ears and there he was, with his trademark serious look.

"How could you two possibly argue at a time like this? Riccardo tricked all of us, even me, so don't forget that..." Hayate said while lowering his voice and speaking calmly. His look then went on Jann Lee.

"Lee... do me one little favor... simply quiet down and let it go. It doesn't matter anymore at this point, whether we lied to you or not. And yes, we still did it in your eyes and that's why, we're sorry, especially me, since it was my idea to hide it from you, just to assure of you not getting involved with our problems..."

The ninja then slowly turned melancholic, as he actually had enough of everything that has happened thus far and when he thought about it the other way around... it was actually his fault, that is escalated like this.

"What I am also saying is... you should actually put all the blame on me. If it hadn't been for me, you two might have actually gotten along and it wouldn't have gone as far as Rig getting kidnapped by the exact same people, from who I wanted to protect him from..." He explained.

Rig and Jann Lee looked at him with an almost confused look. The Canadian then sighed as he looked to the ground and shook his head while being serious as well.

"Maybe it's true...but still, like yourself, I'm also tired of all this bullcrap that has happened so far. You were right on the fact that Riccardo wasn't really trustworthy. I should have listened to you. So in a way, it's also my fault." Rig said.

Jann Lee remained quite as he folded his arms and gave a serious look at the two. The fact that Hayate was still with Rig and the fact that he listened to what Riccardo said when he attempted to kill the trio and his reasons to do so, made Jann Lee finally think that maybe Rig and Hayate were right on the fact that the Canadian had nothing to do with MIST after all. Marie Rose stopped being annoyed and attempted to ''cheer'' everyone up.

"Look, ok, you messed up. But still it's not that you should just argue, apologize and beat yourself up. Let us, at least, try to move on now and forget this little mess and then proceed...like to maybe find this Riccardo and make him pay before getting rid of him. What do you think?" She told the trio.

"Says the lolita-dressed girl..." Rig mumbled. But Marie Rose heard him and she had to protest a little.

"Hey! It's my style! Get over it! Anyways... come on, guys! Let's not further stall and instead focus on getting that Riccardo in our hands, who is with me?" She asked.

Hayate nodded in agreement before he slowly approached her and knelt down to get about her altitude... he looked at her with apologetic eyes, since he still wanted something to be clarified between himself and Marie.

"...One thing, Maire…I must apologize for not having put enough faith in you. It's just... with you having me called selfish, it reminded me of something that happened between me and someone else before..."

When Jann Lee heard what just came out of Hayate's mouth, he knew immediately who the ninja was referring to... Hitomi. And he raised his eyebrows almost in surprise.

"...and with you having been the one to save us all three, you opened my eyes." Hayate finally told her.

These words totally made Marie Rose blush almost madly in embarrassment but not in a negative way. She was always glad and proud of herself whenever she ever did something good, especially for Helena. But this was different because she never received this kind of gratitude from someone else, other than Helena.

"Oh well...you have my thanks." Marie Rose said while feeling embarrassed.

Jann Lee immediately scoffed at the whole thing and went to the current situation, hinting that he must have finally stopped having wrong ideas on Rig or Hayate despite what happened.

"Ok, so...where do we find this retard who tricked you?" He questioned.

Despite Rig kinda feeling glad that Jann Lee had finally stopped believing false things, he, alongside with Marie Rose and Hayate, had to feel without ideas since they never knew where Riccardo was hiding. But then Rig thought of something.

"Hey, you remember what Riccardo was saying? He was so eager to kill us because Donovan was about to pay him dearly to do so. He must know that we survived...thanks to..." He stopped and looked at Marie Rose who looked back at him with a smug and he chuckled. "...to Marie Rose here, we can, well...have him finding us and then try to take him out. We all know that he will come for us again."

"Or..." Hayate said as he took out his phone and searched through the numbers, until he found Riccardo's phone number and activated a mechanism that started peeping. "...we track his phone down with GPS."

Rig then snapped with his fingers. He smiled widely as he also wrapped his arm around the ninja's shoulders and shook him a little. "Man, Hayate, you're a genius! Hoho, he will regret, ever having gotten the plan on giving his private number, because now... we will use it to find him..." Rig said.

"...and give him the beating of the century for bullshitting you all." Jann Lee added as an almost dirty grin was formed on his lips.

Marie Rose jumped off from the stool and grinned while waiting for Hayate to track Riccardo's phone with the GPS. after a little while, the leader of the Mugen Tenshin Clan finally found the location.

"There he is. He's at the Staten Island...near the sea in the southwest of New York city." He stated.

Hayate also noticed, that the dot, that should represent Riccardo on the screen, seemed to move, indicating, that Riccardo must have been on his way to someone or something. Most likely he was trying to find them.

"But he is on the move there, already... should we chase after them?" He questioned.

"All of my approval. Let us give this bastard one hell of a rude awakening!" Jann Lee responded while feeling fired up.

"But who shall drive?" Hayate questioned again. Marie Rose was walking while circling the trio while maintaining her grin on her lips. "Leave this to me. I may be a maid, but... I am a maid with a driver's license." She said.

Rig and Jann Lee looked at her with an awkward look since it was very hard for them to picture Marie Rose driving something...judging by her age and height, let alone someone like her to have a driver's license. But she immediately started to become a bit mad because she already knew what they were thinking.

"Oh, yeah now you will say-"

"Ok, let us move. Before Riccardo does something unexpected." Hayate's voice interrupted her.

Rig immediately looked at the ninja in an almost shocked way.

"Really, would you really let someone of her height drive a damn car?! With these short chicken legs of her, THAT will never do." He said.

"Just you wait. Like I said... I am full of surprises, baldy."

"Can you please stop calling me that?" Rig said in an annoyed way.

"Only if you stop looking down on me. " Marie told him with a wink.

Soon, after arriving back in town with a chopper and then renting a car, all four were finally back in New York... and Marie was in the driver's seat, with Rig sitting next to her while Jann Lee and Hayate behind the two. Rig had to look with an unamused look... he didn't like this one bit. Same for Jann Lee.

"Oh, she IS serious alright..." Rig whispered to Jann behind him.

"With this seat AND my special shoes..." Marie said before as she lifted one of her feet to present the shoes, that have been especially designed for her. Both legs now looked like artificial limbs, but in reality, her feet are connected to the fake ones, that make her legs appear longer... and whenever she moved a toe, the fake one did too, since the invention is connected to her legs. "...what can go wrong?"

Rig had no idea where she got this invention, it was so weird for him. Same for Jann Lee, except Hayate who actually didn't care about it. All he cared was simply to get rid of Riccardo and correct his mistake.

"I am not going to enjoy this chase one bit, THAT'S what will be wrong. TERRIBLY wrong." Rig said.

Marie Rose giggled a little before finally starting the engine of the car. She then decided to tease them a little as a sort of revenge. She pressed the accelerator pedal to make the sound engine loud and it made the trio shout a bit in fear before Jann Lee got angry.

"Hey, stop fooling around and drive already!" He yelled at her.

Marie Rose had to laugh as she found this amusing before finally beginning to drive as she whispered to herself.

"Revenge is so sweet."

And before anyone could guess, they were already speeding in insane velocity through the streets of New York city, but Marie drove so fast, that it made Rig, Jann Lee and Hayate comically clutch their seat-grips from above. All the while, Marie looked at Hayate's phone to track down Riccardo and she could see, he was only a few miles away from them.

"Here we come!" Marie exclaimed.

"Slow the fuck down!" Rig and Jann Lee yelled together.

But Marie Rose didn't listen and if anything, she still felt amused about seeing the two begging her to stop. However...once they finally were near the place where the duct was at the Staten Island...a group of people showed up with guns. They were Riccardo's men and they began to shoot. Marie Rose had to stop.

"WATCH OUT!" Hayate shouted before they lowered their bodies down to avoid the bullets. They stayed like this for a while before they heard someone ordering his men to stop shooting. It was none other than Riccardo who showed up with an AK-47 in his hands and threated to shoot the car.

"You're here, eh? Thank you! You just made my job easier since I was supposed to find you at first! Get out of the damn car! I want to savor the moment!" Riccardo yelled from a distance.

It was all quiet... nobody responded, but Riccardo wasn't dumb and decided approach the car to look in there to force them out.

"I know, you're in there... show yourself, if you want me to let you live a little more!"!" Riccardo threated as he pointed his AK-47 at the car. He got careless as he was going to take a proper look inside.

"Over my dead body!"

"Huh?"

And suddenly, the door got kicked off the car with immense force, so hard in fact, that it took Riccardo with him and made him fall into his men... the one who did that, was Jann Lee. After that Hayate, Marie Rose and Rig exited the car too and they watched Riccardo crawling in a fast way back to his men and furiously aimed his gun at the four.

"What the hell are you waiting for!? Shoot them!" The Italian ordered.

His men nodded before opening fire. Before starting though, the four quickly went for cover behind the car. Rig smacked Jann Lee's head afterwards.

"Good job, you idiot! Now we're fucked!"

"Hey! What the hell did you expect me to do!? If we did nothing, he would have killed us right away!"

The two started arguing again, before Marie Rose slapped the two and comically yelled at them.

"HEY! THIS IS NO TIME FOR ARGUING NOW! FOCUS!"

Rig and Jann Lee indeed stopped arguing but they looked at each other with a glare. Hayate then was thinking of a way to stop the thugs who were armed with rifles. He took his little bag and showed them a little arsenal of ninja weapons like shurikens and kunais.

"Use this. It should keep the armed one busy. "

Jann Lee wasn't that sure to use those things as the suitable way to stop the armed thugs who were keep shooting.

"What do I look like to you? A ninja like yourself? These cannot stop them." The Jeet Kune Do fighter said.

"It's not that we have a choice you know." Rig said as he took a kunai and waited for the right moment to throw it. Just when they stopped shooting, since they were reloading, Rig stood up, took aim, and threw the kunai at one of Riccardo's henchmen. He managed to hit the knee. Rig smiled at Hayate afterwards.

"Yeah, I hit one!"

Riccardo growled in rage before ordering his men to shoot while approaching the car so that they would have no time in taking the right moment to attack again.

"Damn it! Now what!?" Jann Lee angrily asked. He, Marie Rose, Hayate and Rig were in trouble now. Hayate thought about using his teleporting ability to go a bit far away from the danger along with his companions. Just as he was about to tell this to them...they all learned that the thugs, including Riccardo, stopped shooting as they heard someone coming with a truck, accompanied by others, against Riccardo. The person was shouting insults as well as battle cries in his native language that appeared to be turkish. Hayate widened his eyes when he peeked to see who it was.

"It's that guy…Adil! So he didn't leave America yet."

"Who?" Rig questioned.

"He was the one, that Riccardo ordered me to assassinate... but now, I don't regret it at all, having let him live..." Hayate explained.

"I sure hope, this fella knows, what he is doing..." Jann Lee said as they all looked to see the Turkish and his men bombarding Riccardo's men with bullets and they were overpowered.

"Wha-! I thought, that ninja killed you!" Riccardo said.

The Italian then noticed that he was overmatched as he saw most of his men getting killed by Adil's. He got pissed off before he tossed the AK-47, as it was out of bullets, and attempted to run away with an escaping car. Jann Lee noticed that and quickly stood up and ran.

"Oh no! You won't escape, scumbag!" Jann Lee yelled as he ran towards one of the trucks that Adil used to arrive and quickly yelled his promise to give it back to them once this was finished. Soon it began the chase. Jann Lee was speeding on his truck to get into Riccardo's car. The Italian was speeding a lot and so Jann Lee began to use a tactic to stop him. He took a shortcut that was nearby. This gave Riccardo the impression that he managed to escape and got careless...before the truck appear once more and finally crashed against Riccardo's car against a lower wall. Afterwards, Jann Lee exited the truck and went to open the door and with force, he made the almost stunned Riccardo exit the car and put him the back of the truck and tightened his hands with the winch.

"Ahh! Wh-wha are you doing...!?" Riccardo said In fear.

"Oh not to worry, we're going back to where we were. After all, the party is there." Jann Lee replied with a grin.

Riccardo shook his head frantically and moved his legs a lot.

"Look, there's no need for this! I can give you big money! I can buy you a wealth house!"

Normally, Jann Lee would appreciate what he offered, but since this was a trick and that Riccardo only said it in order to save himself, the Chinese simply responded like this.

"I already have what I really want... and that's YOU!" He declared before getting inside the truck and started driving in a speed away to make Riccardo, who was at the back of the vehicle with his hands tightened by the winch, scared. The Italian didn't want to go back, but because of his lack of strength, he couldn't free himself anymore. And later... both were back to where Hayate and the others were. Adil's men seemed to have taken out the enemies and now only Riccardo was missing. The Chinese exited the truck and freed Riccardo from the winch and tossed the fake vigilante over to his buddies and gave them a smug.

"Who ordered a fat, Italian guy with plenty of slimy lies and debts on him?"

Most of Adil's men, including himself, cheered in triumph while Rig, Hayate and Marie Rose felt glad before the four began approaching the Italian who was now on the ground helpless. Before they could speak, he looked at Hayate with a very pissed off look and pointed at him.

"Y-you! You're one of the most horrible people I ever met in my entire life! You left the real threat like Adil, live!" The Italian angrily exclaimed at the ninja.

All that Hayate did as response, was folding his arms. "I think, you are contradicting yourself, right now. You call ME a bad person? And this comes from the same person, that ordered me to MURDER someone, just because you didn't like their face... sure." Hayate said as he then looked over to Adil. "The way, you view other people, actually saddens me... such superficial thinking belongs nowhere."

Then Rig leaned a little towards Riccardo and began giving him a little speech.

"Look, Riccardo...I may not be a business man or even a ''vigilante'' like you claimed to be. I admit it, you fooled me...but for the way I see it, being the huge asshole is never the best idea ever if you know what I mean. Loyalty is really not your best friend it seems. "Whatever caused you to become like that, better take my advice to heart... if you want to stay clear of trouble like with the society. " He taunted.

Now it was Jann Lee's turn to speak as he started cracking his knuckles, while glaring at Riccardo, who became slightly scared of Jann.

"And wanna know, what I have to say? Well, those who can't do anything in life, have at least arms and legs. Make yourself useful, before pulling bullshit like that again! Otherwise...you know, what comes to you." Jann Lee said.

Marie Rose then decided to add something as she gave a dirty grin at the almost overweight Italian.

"But unfortunately for you, it's too late. You should have thought twice before deciding to work for Donovan. And this is your result. I bet you never expected the end to come like this for you...especially since a ''little'' girl like me was present and was the one who messed with your plans without any risk." She taunted him.

And finally, Rig finished the taunt with the last words towards the Italian.

"You gotta admit it, Riccardo. You made a dumb move. And now you just got a bit dumber. So...goodbye ''friend.'' And thanks for the vigilante tasks that you gave to me and Hayate. I must admit that I kinda enjoyed being a hero." He told him.

With that being said...the four turned around and walked away, already knowing what was coming to Riccardo now. Adil approached the Italian with all his men and looked at him with a glare. And before he could say anything...the Turkish and his men began stomping him as well as smashing him repeatedly with their canes to death. All the four could hear, while walking away, was Riccardo's death screaming.

Later, all four are at the harbor, ready to return to the oil-platform. But before the two bodyguards and Rig decide to go back, they still had something to talk about with Jann Lee. The Canadian stretched himself and looked at the coming sunset on the horizon.

"Well, all's well that ends well, ain't I correct?" Rig said with a grin.

"So...what happens now?" Jann Lee asked.

Rig exchanged look at Marie and Hayate before he looked at the sea with folded arms.

"Well...you know, we're free for now. I just want to return back home at the oil-platform. Of course with Marie Rose and Hayate. Yeah...I still remember that I need to speak to one certain ninja..."

Hayate knew that Rig was talking about Kasumi as he still was mad about the fact that she was being too concerned to the point where she asked Helena to send another person to watch over the Canadian.

"It's not the time now, Rig. Forget it." The ninja told him. Rig remained in silence before looking up and grinned again.

"Whatever."

Jann Lee didn't really understand what they were talking about, but still he scoffed.

"Lady Helena is gonna be pleased when I'll tell her how I saved you three! Especially for the way Rig was looking down on me at first." Marie Rose said to herself in pure joy.

Despite the Canadian finding hilarious the way Marie was phrasing herself like this, he felt surprised that she finally called him by his name and not ''baldy''.

"About time you'd finally call me by my name, eh?" Rig said before chuckling. Marie Rose giggled before she, Hayate and Rig went to take the boat and finally get back at oil-platform. The Canadian, however, turned around to Jann Lee.

"Jann, if you want you can come with us...so that maybe we can try to get along better and forget the misunderstanding. And about that rematch of yours..." Rig stopped as he showed a dirty grin. "...You know where to find me."

That comment made Jann Lee immediately fired up and he too showed a dirty grin before nodding and deciding to follow the three on the way. But before Rig and Marie realized it, Hayate wasn't with them in the boat and when they turned around, they saw him still standing on the dock... and Marie noticed, he wasn't looking pleased in the slightest.

"Hayate...?" Marie Rose asked.

The ninja then looked at the two with a look, that has a mix between melancholy and seriousness.

"I am sorry, but there is something that I need to take care of first, before I return to you all... Marie, would you mind taking over?"

"What are you planning anyways?" Maire asked him.

"It has nothing to do with any of you two... however, I shall have to thank you, Marie, for finally having made me see the light... now I can face the one, that rejected me... so that we can finally clarify everything, once and for all." Hayate said.

Jann Lee immediately understood that Hayate was talking about none other than Hitomi. He had to smile at that before wishing him luck.

"Tsk, I knew you would come to this decision sooner or later. Well, good luck with her, Hayate. When I see you once more...tell me how it went." Jann Lee asked with a somewhat friendly tone.

Hayate threw a small grin. Rig also realized who Hayate was talking about since he remembered him talking about Hitomi. He chuckled. The three then said their goodbyes to the ninja for now before they finally went away. Hayate stared at the boat going away before returning serious and look at the entire city of New York. Now his only problem in that moment was to figure out where Hitomi could be right now. He knew that the search could take a long while, but he just didn't care. He just wanted to clarify everything between him and her.


End file.
